One Hell of a Year
by Emeraldserpent36
Summary: The wizarding world desperatley needs to address their depleted population but this isn't good news for the 8thyears at Hogwarts.They're given partners and have to concieve a child in a week.What will happen when Draco Malfoy takes Hermione's virginity?
1. You Have Got to be Kidding Me!

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in a compartment with Ron, Harry and Ginny on the way to our 8th and final year at Hogwarts, one of the sad things about returning to Hogwarts was that many of our friends and professors had been killed in the war.

I looked over at Harry and Ginny for a moment only to see that they were gazing at each other sappily their hands locked together. My eyes darted over to Ron who was sitting in the corner of the compartment glaring at Harry and Ginny, desperately trying to avert his gaze from his sister and his best friend. I chuckled quietly at Ron's scrunched up expression.

The compartment door suddenly opened to reveal a grinning Neville hand in hand with Luna.

"Hey guys!"

He said chirpily greeting us one by one with a pleasant smile and then finally casting his gaze back to Luna.

"Hi Neville, Luna."

Harry said smiling at the besotted pair. Harry gestured for them to come in and share the compartment, which they did gladly.

"Do any of you know about this program? It all seems rather mysterious don't you think?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all shrugged and shook there heads clearly not having the answer to Luna's question. I didn't know anything about a program, which was odd for me considering I normally made it my business to find out about anything and everything.

"What program?"

Every head in the compartment turned to me confusedly as if to say how do you not know about something for once?

"Didn't you read about it in your letter Hermione?"

I tried to think back to the day I had received my letter and the contents of it. I remembered reading the list of required books and of course my appointment to the position of Head Girl. I stared down at the gleaming badge pinned onto my charcoal robes for a second and smiled contentedly.

I suddenly remembered the small paragraph of italic writing that came after the sentence about my appointment to Head Girl. I must have forgotten to read it because I ran down to tell the rest of the Weasleys straight away.

"No I must have missed it. What was it about?"

Ginny put her book down to devote her full attention to informing me about this 'program'

"Well basically the 8th years are starting some kind of program at the start of term and it said something about having a partner for it. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it most of the 8th years have been talking about it."

I had heard a few chattering voices and I think they were saying something about a program but I don't really understand what all the excitement would be about I am sure it would be something purely academically based.

"Oh, ok, thanks."

Neville, Ron and Luna had struck up conversation and Harry and Ginny seemed to be pretty occupied so I decided to get on with my book. I peeled back the old weathered pages until I reached my bookmarked page and settled into the hundreds of pages before me.

OoO

"Hermione wake up we're here."

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked at the sudden exposure to bright light and I winced slightly. I could no longer feel the chugging motion of the moving train and the scenery was no longer whizzing past the window in a colourful blur.

"Come on Hermione everyone is getting off the train!"

The cacophony of noises rang through my ears as everyone fought for an exit off the crowded train. I got up quickly causing my vision to black out for a moment or two and I subsequently grabbed my now closed book and my bag off the carpeted floor and left the empty compartment.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were still standing just outside the compartment unable to move through all the rushing students.

"Honestly you'd think they'd move for 8th years"

Ron muttered crossly as a bunch of unruly first years ran past us almost knocking us to our feet. Finally when the crowds had dissipated we were able to find the nearest door and stepped out onto the platform.

Once the crowds of students were lead off Harry, Ron, Ginny and I followed them and boarded the thestral drawn carriages.

"So are you nervous about the mysterious program Hermione?"

I looked at Ron with a confused expression. What would give me cause to be nervous about whatever this program was?

"Why would I be nervous?"

I asked curiously whilst eyeing Ron searchingly. Did they know something I didn't?

"Well, let's just say that rumours are going round that this is what you might call a rather intimate program."

Ron waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I groaned out of frustration.

"Why on earth would they enrol us in a program if it wasn't purely academically based or beneficial?"

He threw his hands up at me defensively in a rather sarcastic manner and smiled at my outrage.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

I was pleased to see that it soon shut Ron up when Ginny and Harry started holding hands and kissing each other lightly on the lips every now and then. We soon arrived at the castle and Ron got off in rather a bad mood and charged ahead of us into the Great hall.

Ginny and I shared an amused glance at each other at Ron's obvious overreaction and we followed the rest of the 8th years into the Great hall.

As we filed in I looked up at the sky to see there were glistening stars suspended in the conjured onyx skies, with small planets spinning around in the darkness. The room was bright with the hovering candles which emanated a warm glow illuminating the large space.

Once we were all seated we began chatting with our fellow students and inspecting the newly appointed teachers which were seated at the linear table at the head of the room.

All the noise began to die down as the 1st years filed in behind Professor McGonagall each of them with a nervous expression plastered on their faces, I remembered when that was Harry, Ron and me and I smiled fondly at the memory.

Soon after the doors to the Great hall were closed and Professor McGonagall began to call out names from the line of terrified 1st years.

"Ruby Jameson."

A very small girl with long brown plaited hair stepped forward and reluctantly sat down on the stool before her. The slightly battered sorting hat was placed on her head and soon after call out Hufflepuff.

The Hufflepuff table started cheering and clapping as the seemingly pleased girl sat down at the table.

"Allegra Anguis."

An olive skinned girl with jet black hair confidently marched up to the stool and perched on the edge. The sorting hat only had to hover over her head before making its decision.

"Slytherin."

The Slytherins clapped and cheered just the same as the Hufflepuffs had done moments before and the girl smirked deviously as she sat down at the Slytherin table. When I looked at her closely I could see she looked like a Slytherin, she definitely had their signature smirk.

The rest of the students were sorted followed by eruptions of cheering from each of the houses and once all of them had been sorted the tables were covered with an array of different foods, which soon cheered Ron up.

I gazed at the abundance of food before me and selected a few things to put onto the silver plate in front of me. Ron's plate had about 10 times as much food as mine and Ginny's had put together and my eyes widened at the sheer amount of it.

We continued to chat and joke amongst ourselves until Professor McGonagall stood at the intricately detailed podium adorned with a golden owl and clapped her hands signalling us to be quiet.

"Now first and foremost welcome back to Hogwarts and I' sure you will all join me in giving a warm welcome to our new professors"

She went on to introduce them one by one and then went through the usual lectures about rules and prefects and so forth. I had almost fallen asleep again when I heard professor McGonagall begin the introduction to the program for the 8th year students.

"Now I am sure that all of the 8th years are aware that they will be enrolling in a new program and I am sure you are all curious as to what it's about. I'm afraid all I can tell you for now is that the program has been enforced by the ministry and it is compulsory for all 8th year students."

We all groaned at the anticlimax, all of us expecting to find out what it actually was.

"But you will not have to wait for long you will be informed fully about the new program tomorrow during your first period. All affected students will meet in the Great Hall."

Ginny grinned at me happily obviously excited about tomorrow. I was delighted that Ginny had been moved up to 8th year after the war she was my best friend and it was going to be really nice to get to spend more time with her seeing as we had spent most of our Summer together.

All the food was soon cleared away and we were all headed up to our common rooms after receiving the new password for the term. We all bustled into the familiar Gryffindor common room the burgundy and gold tapestries hanging from the ceiling, the fire roaring away happily and abundance of plush sofas and armchairs scattered around the cosy room.

The new Gryffindor first years all hurried upstairs to inspect their new dormitories whilst choosing the people they wanted to share it with.

"Hey Hermione aren't you going to check out your new room?"

Harry asked as he collapsed into one of the armchairs closest to the blazing warmth of the fire. I had completely forgotten I had been given my own private accommodation, as Head girl. I was suddenly curious as to what it would look like.

"Oh yeah! Hey Ginny will you come and check it out with me?"

Ginny nodded excitedly and followed me as I hastily made my way up the small flight of stone steps to the girls' dormitories. I scanned my eyes over the golden italic lettering that adorned the large mahogany doors searching for Head Girl.

We reached the end of the corridor and finally came to the door that read Head Girl and eagerly stepped inside. Ginny and I raced up the steps that lead into my room and as I saw it I gasped slightly.

"Wow!"

Ginny whispered quietly, stunned by her surroundings, as was I. There was a large marble fireplace with lions carved into the mantelpiece; a large sofa was positioned in the middle of the room covered with plump golden cushions and blankets, beautiful tapestries hung from the candlelit room and luxurious rugs were splayed out on the dark, polished wooden floor.

"This is amazing."

I stuttered as Ginny and I walked into the room enamoured by the beauty of the room. Ginny started running around opening the different doors and seconds later I heard her shriek something from what must have been the bathroom.

"Wow this bath is like a bloody swimming pool!"

I laughed at Ginny's amazed tone and I came to inspect it myself seeing that her reaction was perfectly valid and justifiable. The bath was absolutely enormous and it also had twin washbasins, a large shower room and a cabinet filled with shampoos and shower gels.

It felt more like an extremely expensive apartment that a room or a dormitory especially once I had seen the bedroom. Once Ginny and I had chatted by the fire a little we both decided to go to bed not wanting to be exhausted in the morning.

I climbed into the large four poster bed and pulled the soft quilt over myself as I rested my head on the silken pillows. I lay for a few minutes just thinking about the fact that this was my last year at Hogwarts and basically the last year of my childhood. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I drifted off to sleep.

OoO

I woke up the next morning really rested and satisfied as I rolled over and sighed deeply into the crimson sheets that lay beneath me. I reluctantly left the warmth of my bed and walked over to my trunk pulling out my uniform carefully.

After having a shower I put my uniform on and tied my hair back in a sleek ponytail. Over the summer I had changed significantly, my hair was no longer a frizzy mess but had been tamed into long dark curls, I had grown about 3 inches, my skin had turned a honey colour that glowed in the sun and I had gone up about two cup sizes.

I gazed into the large wooden-framed mirror and applied some mascara and a touch of lip gloss. I then left through the portrait hole in my common room and slung my bag over my shoulder languidly.

All the girls were rushing out of their dorms hurrying down to the common room and out of one of them came Ginny, her fiery hair clearly depicting her from the sea of blonde and brown.

"Ginny!"

Turning to see who had said her name her eyes met with mine and she smiled warmly and waved for me to hurry up. She stepped back into the doorway so she could wait for me barge my way past all of the frantic girls without being trampled to death in the process.

"So enjoying the perks of being Head girl?"

I smiled at her nodding tentatively and we descended the stone stairs to the common room.

Harry and Ron were slumped across the arms of the large sofa in front of the fire, waiting for us to come down.

"Finally, I'm starving! Can we go to breakfast now?"

I giggled at Ron's ever increasing appetite and followed him out of the common room followed by Harry and Ginny, arm in arm.

Once we had entered the Great Hall the four of us walked over to the Gryffindor table to resume our usual places. Before we had even properly sat down Ron was already piling egg, sausage, bacon and toast onto his plate.

"Got enough there Ron?"

I asked teasingly as I looked up from his ever increasing heap of food and smiled, the buttery toast crumbs gathering at the corners of his mouth.

At the end of breakfast Professor McGonagall stood up at the head of the room and reminded all of us staying behind in here for our first period. Everyone began to get up and leave leaving only the 8th years behind waiting anxiously.

Once everyone had left the Great Hall Professor McGonagall cleared the house tables to the side and summoned us to come to the front of the room, a jumble of students from all the different houses waiting eagerly.

"Well, first things first this program has been enforced by the ministry and is to be carried out every year by the new 8th years. This program is basically to address the recent depletion in the wizarding population."

I looked over at Harry for a moment and he stared back at me, what could she possibly mean? He seemed to answer I have no idea with his penetrating emerald orbs. I was beginning to get a little bit nervous now and remembered what Ron had said, what if he was right? The whole of the Great Hall filled with chattering students as they all tried to work out what she could possibly mean.

"Everyone please quieten down!"

Once everyone had stopped talking amongst themselves McGonagall continued to explain.

"What I am about to tell you all isn't easy, Hogwarts has done everything to avoid this but it had proven to be unavoidable. Before I tell you all, I would just like to say we have tried to make this situation as bearable as possible for I forewarn all of you it will affect our female students the most."

I could feel a lump slowly building in my throat and I could see the worry on every other girls face in the room including Ginny's.

"Each of you has been given a partner from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and that partnership will consist of a male and a female. The female member of each partnership will be expected to produce a child by…um… conventional means."

I felt the lump leave my throat as it was replaced by my heart, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think and I couldn't focus on anything else but what was going through my head. My head felt it weighed about a thousand tons as it began to process what had just been said, my palms were sweating profusely.

At the sound of the sudden uproar erupting from everyone I turned to Ginny only to see she had exactly the same expression on her face as I imagined was on mine.

"All of you be quiet now! Thank you. Your partners have been selected based on optimum genetic potential."

Everyone looked around the room completely and utterly confused and bewildered by what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"For example we would pair the two most intelligent students together to produce offspring of the highest intellectual standard and so on and so forth many other contributing factors being taken into account."

What! We didn't even get any say in who our partner was? This was absolutely absurd they couldn't be serious. What if I got paired with someone I'd never even met? Everyone started protesting a bunch of angry and hormonal teens wasn't the best combination. I couldn't find my voice to protest verbally, the roars and shouts just going in one ear and out the other. I just couldn't take it in; I couldn't have sex with someone unbeknownst to me and then have their child. This was all wrong, this year was supposed to be a great year and now, it had been turned into a nightmare that I didn't think I was going to wake up from.

"I realise this isn't easy and I assure you that no marriage law will be enforced and there will be something available for each pair afterwards if they wish it to forget... If they so wish. Now, I won't prolong this so I will begin informing you of your partnerships and then you and your partner will have your own apartment, but you are not required to spend all of your time there, a minimum of 2 nights per week."

My stomach was twisting into painful and uncomfortable knots as I contemplated the idea of having to share an apartment with someone, and more. Why was this happening? My palms were sweaty and my fingers were tied tightly around each other.

I looked around the room to see the expression of horror and disbelief mirrored back at me.

"Now, you must… um…con… conceive before the end of this week due to ministry protocols."

I could see how uncomfortable and awkward professor McGonagall felt but it was nothing compared to the thoughts running through my head. I wasn't ready to sleep with anyone, no matter who it was.

"Professor surely…"

She cut me off with a stern wave of her hand.

"I am sorry Miss Granger but there is no room for exploitation or manipulation in the ministry's scheme, believe me myself and the rest of the teachers here at Hogwarts have tried to find away around this."

I sunk back at her words knowing I would have to go through with this.

"Now, I will take groups of 10 behind that screen and inform you of your partner"

She called several people and lead them behind the ominous screen that stood in the corner of the room with now a very foreboding demeanour.

"Hermione!... Hermione!"

I was pulled out of my state of shock by Ginny's slightly shaken voice.

"Are you alright, you're as white as a ghost."

No bloody wonder I was as white as a ghost, my life had basically just been unhinged in the course of 10 minutes.

"I…I can't… b… believe this is happening, it can't be happening."

Ginny's lips had curled into a sympathetic smile as rubbed my arm affectionately for a moment.

"I wouldn't worry too much Mione, I'm sure you'll get paired will someone in Gryffindor, probably even Ron."

Like that made it any better, Ron was my friend and I adored him but I didn't want to have sex with him or have his baby. I would never be paired with him anyway; no offense we were being paired off based on intellectual ability and let's face it Ron wasn't really up there.

"Ginny it doesn't matter if I do get paired with Ron. I'm not ready to have sex, let alone a baby. Besides we are being paired off based on our intellectual compatibility and there is no offense meant by this but, Ron isn't well…you know."

A small smile crept onto Ginny's mouth at my blatant insinuation.

"I know you Mione, I know you're not ready for this just like every other normal person here. But everything will be ok."

I wanted to ask her how everything would be ok but I realised she was probably using this to decrease the fear that she was feeling, so I thought against it.

"Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger."

My breathing had almost stopped completely as I heard my name being called. Ginny pulled on my arm gently to follow her behind the… screen.

The list of people she had called were all now standing behind the screen nervously. It was a small room, there wasn't much in it apart from a filing cabinet and a small table with hundreds of what looked like application forms and a quill.

"Ok, I am just going pair you off and then you both have to sign these forms and you will be lead up to your apartments. Oh and the compulsory pregnancy checkups will be taking place next week."

Oh Merlin this was it, the moment my future was about to be signed away and it was going to be signed away to Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Ron, Harry or…Draco Malfoy. Merlin forbid I would be partnered with him, surely they would never even consider doing that, just the idea was ludicrous. I was going to have to face up to the fact that it would be one of them though, but which one?

"Ok, Dean you will be paired with Luna Lovegood."

I examined their faces searching for their reaction but they just smiled weakly and without much meaning whilst stepping forward to sign the form.

"Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

Their smiles were much more evident as they stepped forward and did the same. I saw Harry clutch Ginny's hand as they left.

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

They stepped forward, a look of grave disappointment on Pansy's face probably due to the fact that she hadn't been paired with Malfoy. I glanced over to the impatient blond in the corner and watched him as he sighed in relief and I couldn't help but smile.

I saw Ron glance at me and smile; I felt my insides shrivel at the thought of sleeping with him.

"Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley."

Ron's face sank and he turner a rather unhealthy shade of white as he stepped forwards. Lavender on the other hand was far more than satisfied. Suddenly I felt sick as I realised who the only person left was. No this had to be a mistake they was no way they had paired me with Draco Malfoy. It felt like the tears were moments away and my heart had jumped into my mouth.

"Finally, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

McGonagall looked at me sympathetically clearly knowing how this would affect me.

"Professor please…"

I tried desperately to will her to change this when I took a moment to look at Malfoy. His eyes were dark and he looked shocked and like he wanted to protest but all in all he didn't look anywhere near as shocked as I did or as scared.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger I know that this is a fragile situation but these pairings have been signed off by the ministry and they are all past alteration."

My world was literally over I had never felt more miserable. I was going to loose my virginity to Draco Malfoy in a matter of days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story I hope you like it the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I have just got back from holiday and have had this story pressing on my mind for a while, so it's literally reeling out of me. Please review they make my day. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Imaginations Running Riot

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that reviewed and added this story to story alerts and their favourites. I hope you enjoy this chapter because sexual tension begins to rise in the next one. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>My eyes were spinning uncontrollably as my shaking hand scribbles my signature, messily on the form. I couldn't say anything or do anything to change this. Why him? Of all the guys in Hogwarts she had to be paired with him.<p>

I staggered out of the room finding it difficult to retain my balance. I saw Ginny and Harry waiting outside for me smiling happily at each other.

"Hermione, who'd you get?"

I didn't have to say anything when the tall blond stepped out of the room and stood behind me.

"You got paired with Malfoy?"

The clarification of the situation made me feel sick. I was going to have to have sex with Draco Malfoy and then carry his child around for 9 months. Kill me now, I was being serious.

"Ginny I can't do this."

I whispered into her ear as I was lead off up to our apartment. Her face contorted in sympathy and regret.

It felt more than awkward walking up to the apartment next to Draco. When I came to think about it I had absolutely no idea how he was taking this news. I thought about saying something just to end the eternity of silence that overwhelmed us but he spoke first.

"Look mudblood I'm laying some ground rules now. Stay out of my way when we're in the apartment, Don't think I am going to be some kind of infatuated idiot once you get pregnant and only talk to me when you have to because I'd rather not listen."

There, that was the reaction I had been waiting for, the cold, unemotional and spiteful reaction that epitomized Malfoy's character completely. I'd grown used to his spiteful comments to be hurt by them anymore but the thought of having this person's child was sickening. The fact that he had built himself the reputation of the 'Slytherin Sex God' only worsened my nerves.

"For your information I want absolutely nothing to do with you, so your ground rules pretty much abide by mine as well. Oh and please give it a rest with the mudblood thing, the war is over and only arrogant, pureblood sods like you call people that anymore."

I knew he wasn't affected by my words everything just bounced of him, like a mirror reflecting light.

"I'll call you whatever I want."

I was too tired and well just distraught to argue with him now; I knew there was going to be abundance of time for that later. Filch stopped outside a large, elaborate painting. What looked like some kind of eagle was depicted in the acrylic strokes of colour. It was adorned with a golden frame with miniature Hogwarts' crests carved into the surface.

"You can choose a password yourselves which you may share with friends if you so desire."

I could tell Filch had memorized this small speech by heart and he looked rather proud at the end of it. Filch gave us a final glance and then traipsed back down the labyrinth of staircases and passageways.

"How about muggleborn filth."

I rolled my eyes at his blasé suggestion.

"Oh get over yourself and make an educated suggestion."

His signature smirk graced his lips and I couldn't help but shudder at the sight.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit you choose. I'm going to be spending as much of my time away from here as possible."

He entered the portrait hole rather violently, slamming the door abruptly behind him. I couldn't really think of any 'themed' passwords so I just decided on the first thing that popped into my mind that had no personal attachment to either of us.

"Firefly."

The eagle nodded majestically whilst ruffling its feathers, it was beautiful I couldn't help but admire it. It looked a bit like Forks in fact.

I reluctantly opened the portrait hole not wanting to endure another confrontation with Draco.

"What is it?"

He sat languidly on one of the plush, onyx leather couches with his feet propped up on the mahogany coffee table.

"Firefly."

He shrugged obviously not having anything against my choice. I stood there, awkwardly not really knowing what to do with myself. I felt his eyes on my back his scorching gaze burning my skin. Suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable I went to investigate the rest of the accommodation.

There was a small kitchenette in the corner with a light wooden floor and cream cabinets containing an array of cooking appliances within them. I climbed the stairs to where I thought my bedroom would be. I just wanted to go to sleep where the reality of this situation would slip away in my unconsciousness.

I opened the first door in front of me to find a large bathroom with a ceramic washbowl and bath, a spacious shower cubicle big enough for about 3 people, a stack of luxurious towels and a dozen bars of florescent soaps my the washbowl. In any other circumstances I would have taken a moment to drink in the beauty of it all but not tonight. There were two more doors and I opened the nearest one to me to find a huge king-size bed with two dressers, two wardrobes and matching night stands.

There were lots of silk throws tossed over the bed along with the many plump and elaborately embroidered cushions and pillows.

Then horrors of horrors I realised that the second door I had seen was just another one leading into this one. We had to share a bed? This was absolutely ridiculous I couldn't share a bed with…him!

I was so tired and I wanted to go to sleep so much but I could just have a rest and wake up a little later then something could be done about this then. I removed my tie and slung it across the adjacent dresser, I pulled my long charcoal socks off my legs, un-tucked my shirt from the waist band of my skirt and unbuttoned my blouse slightly, releasing my cleavage from the right constraints of the material.

I sank into the soft mattress and rested my head on the cloud-like pillow behind me and closed my eyes. After all Draco wouldn't come in here when I was in here.

Draco's POV

I sat on the couch contemplating what the next seven days had in store for me. I was going to have to have sex with the mudblood. _You have to admit that she's pretty hot Draco. _I shook my head trying to rid myself of the impure thought, what was I thinking? She'd probably never even had sex before; well I can understand who would want to touch her? _You?_

I pressed the small misleading voice to the back of my mind and went up the stairs to investigate. The staircase lead up to a decent sized bathroom and two doors that I could only assume opened onto the bedrooms.

I knew she was in one of them but I didn't know which one so I tilted the door open slightly and saw her inside so I swiftly shut the door. I then went to the second door and swung it open but the room was exactly the same and Granger was in here as well.

Oh this had to be some kind of joke, they didn't actually expect us to share a bed did they? I strutted over to the bed to wake her up when I noticed what she looked like. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow in soft curls, her lips swollen lips were slightly parted, her long creamy legs were entangled with one another and her shirt was unbuttoned to give a rather nice view of her ample bosom.

Why the hell was I thinking like that? She was filth and nothing more. I shook her violently waking her up and her eyes fluttered open, alarmed.

"What the hell is going on?"

I sneered at her and couldn't prevent my wandering gaze from glancing down at her expose cleavage. What I was still a man!

"Get up."

She glared at me her eyes pooled with venom and she suddenly realised how exposed she was. She frantically buttoned up her shirt and pulled her skirt down over her legs.

"Nothing I'm not going to be seeing in a few days."

I knew how much this would annoy her and I took great pleasure in the horror that appeared in her wide eyes. Like a deer in headlamps.

"Get out Malfoy!"

I had no need to stay any longer so I got up and left, I would begin teasing her again later. As I neared the door I spun round to look at her I am sure I saw a tear escape her closed lids, but what did I care.

"Do get a move on I don't want you polluting the bed I will be sleeping in any longer."

With that I slammed the heavy door behind me and walked back down the stairs but then I heard footsteps coming after me.

"And what makes you think that you are going to be sleeping there?"

I spun on my heels, pleased by her retaliation. She was just giving me the opportunity to through insults at her without even trying.

"Um because you're not worth anything and I am and I need my sleep so you can have the sofa."

She was fuming with rage her eyes black with fury and her fists clenched into tight balls.

"I wouldn't bet on it Malfoy, if anyone's going to be sleeping on the sofa it's going to be you!"

She charged past me slamming me with her excessively large satchel of books and left via the portrait hole.

She really needed to be put in her place and she had another thing coming if she thought he was going to lift a single finger to help with…the child.

Just imagine her mortification when I took her, took her virginity. I could imagine her squirming and writhing beneath me as I broke her. She would hate herself so much afterwards and I couldn't wait.

Hermione's POV

What an asshole! I cursed under my breath as I hurried down the steps towards the Gryffindor common room, where Ginny would probably be.

I hurtled through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room and breathed heavily in rugged breaths.

"I'd thought you'd be back here soon, that's why I left the apartment."

I jumped at the sound of the voice but then relaxed at the normality of Ginny's soft tone. She was perched on the edge of the armchair that was facing the fire.

"Ginny I can't do this, I can't sleep with him!"

I could feel myself breaking, the cracks in my composure growing wider by the second. I was finally in a place where it was safe to let the tears fall and they did. Ginny was at my side in a fraction of a second.

"It's going to be alright Mione, it's just one night and then it's over."

I gasped and wiped by tear stained cheeks with the cuff of my shirt.

"Yes Ginny but it's one night with him and I've never…been with anyone, like that."

Her arm flew around my side in sympathy holding me close to her. She had told me that her and Harry had already had sex so it wasn't really a big deal for her and she was going out with him in the first place.

"Oh Mione, you know I'm here for you whenever you need me, It's going to be alright you know."

How could any of this transform into a situation that could be described as alright. I was so afraid I knew it was looming and I knew I couldn't escape it. I was scared he would hurt me, I knew he didn't care if he hurt me or not and I was scared he would be rough and forceful.

"Ginny…"

She brushed her fiery locks asides and smiled at me tenderly.

"Yes?"

I wondered whether if I should ask her not. She was my best friend of course I could ask her, she would understand.

"Does it…hurt?"

I could always tell when Ginny was lying so I was well prepared for her response.

"It's not pleasant."

I knew she was trying to tell me it did in the gentlest way possible and I was grateful but it didn't help me much.

"And we have to share a bed…"

Ginny blushed slightly and it made me somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh come on Hermione you have to admit he is hot even if he is Malfoy, I mean have you seen his chest?"

I had never thought about whether Malfoy was attractive or not, even if he was he was still the nasty, spiteful and inconsiderate prat that I despised.

"No I haven't but I didn't know you were swooning over him. If you knew him like I do then you would swiftly change your mind."

She crumpled her nose and smiled cheekily whilst twiddling her thumbs.

"Not swooning but just admiring from a distance. Don't get me wrong I know he is an asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh at Ginny, the image of her with a pair of binoculars searching for him removing his shirt."

"What are you laughing at?"

"You!"

She punched my arm affectionately and smiled back at me. I was grateful for the fact that she had managed to make me smile.

Normally I would have been grateful for a day off so I could cram in as much studying as possible but not today. My mind was very much preoccupied and I would be very grateful if our lessons were rescheduled. But oh no, today was bonding time. So much for bonding.

Ginny and I didn't talk much we just say there together enjoying each other's company. I wish I could simply freeze time and stay in this moment for I was dreading 'bedtime'.

I didn't know how long I had actually been here I had completely lost track of time.

"We should probably be getting back."

Ginny pulled me out of my trance and I was hurled back into reality with a thud. It was pitch black outside the window. How long had I been here?

"Yeah we probably should."

I sighed regrettably, dreading the thought of returning to Malfoy. Ginny smiled at me and stood up.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think Mione."

If only I could believe her. I subsequently got up and walked with Ginny out of the now somewhat crowded common room. Her apartment was at a different end of the castle from mine so we couldn't walk together.

"Just think, tomorrow you'll able to sleep in your dorm again. It's only 12 hours."

"Thanks for making me feel better Ginny, I'll see you tomorrow."

In all honesty I didn't really feel any better but I was past the point of caring because I was so tired. I haven't even done anything today and I felt like I could drop off at any moment.

I watched Ginny as she walked away until she was finally out of few and I continued the trek back up to the apartment.

My steps were painfully slow but I was trying to take as long as possible because I really didn't want to go back there.

When I finally reached the elaborate portrait hole I muttered the password and climbed in.

He wasn't in the common room, thank goodness for that. On the other hand that probably meant he was already in the bed or in the bathroom or out. I prayed that the last one of those three was correct.

My legs felt like they had weights on them as I yawned and ascended the flight of stairs up to the bathroom. Once I stood at the bathroom door I knocked gently just to make sure he wasn't in there. When there was no arrogant or offensive reply I deemed it safe to enter.

The air was warm and gentle against my skin and it made me even sleepier, if that was possible.

There was a small white cabinet fixed to the wall above the ceramic washbowl. I opened it to find a couple of toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, several bars of unwrapped soap, two identical flannels and a small bottle of mouthwash.

I retrieved one of the toothbrushes and squirted some of the gooey toothpaste onto the bristles. The taps gushed out a jet stream of water as I twisted the silver plated heads and ran my brush under the water.

Once I had brushed my teeth I splashed my face with some of the water and dried it of with one of the soft towels hanging on the rail beside me. I sighed into the comforting fabric breathing in its flowery scent when I suddenly realised I had forgotten to bring any of my nightclothes from my room, shit! There was no way in hell I was going to sleep in my underwear. I glanced around the room searching for something that could remedy the situation when my eyes landed on two ivory bathrobes hanging on the back of the door. They're better than nothing I thought as I wandered over to them.

I made sure the bathroom door was locked several times before I began to undress, I certainly didn't want Malfoy walking in on me. I slipped my school blouse off and pulled down the zipper on my skirt. After removing my tie, sock and shoes I reached for the bath robe. It was smooth against my skin as I pulled it over my arms and tied an extremely tight knot at the front.

After turning the light off in the bathroom I tiptoed down the hall and crept inside the bedroom. I clicked the door shut and leant against the wall for a moment before gasping loudly.

Draco Malfoy was lying in the bed clad in only what looked like a black pair of boxers. I had to admit that Ginny had been right about his chest the definition of his abs sculpted into his smooth toned skin, his long muscular arms lying haphazardly across his body and his broad shoulders resting against the pillow behind his platinum hair. _I did not just think all of that; he's Malfoy for crying out loud get a grip!_

The silk sheets rested just below his waist line covering up his legs. I turned to leave the room completely put out by the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Malfoy when he was…like this.

I wrapped my hand around the door knob and then stopped. I shouldn't be giving into Malfoy this easily I had to establish some authority around here and that certainly wasn't going to happen if I retreated to the couch. Hell no I wasn't giving up that easily.

Even though I hated the idea of it I crept over to the bed and slipped inside the warmth of the sheets and rested my head against the pillow.

I stayed as far away from Malfoy as possible and flipped over on my side so I was turning away from him. I could feel the slight rise and fall of the bed sheets at Malfoy's deep breaths.

My eyes closed, lulling me into a much needed sleep and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter! Hermione and Draco only have six days left until time runs out and tension starts to build in the next chapter. I have already written most of it so it might go up tonight but it might not. Reviews are very much appreciated and I love getting them, so if you have time please leave one. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far.**


	3. Temperatures Running High

**A/N: There are quite a lot of alternating view points in this story so I apologise. There won't be in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed added this story to their favourites or put it on story alert. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

The cold air was lapping at my bare chest causing me to shiver slightly as I turned over on my side to face away from the window. I jolted back in shock at what I saw; Granger was sound asleep next to me. She was only wearing a bathrobe and she had kicked off the covers, hitching it up to reveal her long creamy legs.

What the fuck? I thought I told her she should sleep on the couch! Who the bloody hell did she think she was? For some reason unbeknownst to me I was finding it incredibly difficult to tear my gaze away from her exposed form and her heaving bosom. Snap out of it Draco!

I hurriedly got out of the bed and fled to the bathroom trying to eradicate the image of her sleeping form. My hand grasped hold of the handle that turned on the shower and pushed it. Water cascaded down from the silver showerhead and a warm mist began to float through the air clouding the large mirror in the corner of the room.

I stripped myself of the little clothing I had on and stepped under the waterfall of warmth. The hot water poured over my body and the droplets of water that were clinging on to the ends of my hair trickled down my face.

Steam clouded my vision and the water continued to hammer down on the back of my head as I lathered the soap over my body.

Once I had rinsed off I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the side. I quickly ruffled the towel through my wet hair, leaving it dishevelled. After I had wrapped the towel round my waist I saw my wand lying on the glass shelf fixed to the wall. I must have left in here last night when I was in here.

I suddenly heard movement in the room next door, Granger was awake. I decided that taunting her would be a good start to the day so I swiftly entered the room. I watched as she yawned sleepily still sitting on the bed.

"Don't think you'll be getting away with that again, I'll have to have the sheets disinfected."

She turned around immediately, her honey curls framing her eyes as she glared at me.

"Oh sod off Malfoy!"

She got up with a rather agitated movement whilst I walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve my school uniform. I turned around to see Hermione staring longingly at my still exposed and dripping wet chest. She very quickly averted her gaze and I couldn't help but smirk.

"See something you like?"

I loved annoying her it was really entertaining.

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer."

She replied, sassily before gathering up her school uniform and storming out of the room.

I got dressed quickly not wanting to spend anymore time in this bloody apartment than I had to. The only bonus was that I got the opportunity to make Granger's life a complete and utter misery, while she was here.

I picked up my bag and left the bedroom making my way down to the common room where Granger was sitting, scrunched up on one of the couches looking very annoyed.

"Are you still here? Haven't my eyes have been tortured enough this morning?"

I noticed a slight ruby blush blossom on her ivory cheeks and she turned her head away from me.

"Well thanks for the effort but I can still see your face."

She stuck her middle finger up at me and got up from her place on the couch and stormed into the kitchen. The morning was off to a good start, Granger was already pissed off and this was only day 2.

I decided to leave and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving one very pissed off Hermione Granger in the kitchen.

Hermione's POV

Thank Merlin he has finally left, I really can't stand him and this is only the second day. Couldn't he just leave me the hell alone? I wasn't provoking him why did he have to start a fight? Because he's Malfoy that's why. He is such a prick!

I still had about an hour before lessons started which was enough time to grab some breakfast so I decided to have a quick shower.

At least Malfoy was gone and I could get a moment's piece without immature insults being hurled at me. I plodded off upstairs to the bathroom cursing Malfoy as I went.

The bathroom was swimming in a soapy mist and the mirror was fogged over by the condensation. There was actually a door in the corner of the room that lead into the bedroom that I hadn't noticed before; thank goodness there was a lock on it. I didn't need to worry about that now, Draco had left.

The steamy fog had begun to dissipate so I slipped of the bathrobe and reached round behind my back to unclasp my bra.

Draco's POV

I was halfway to the Great Hall when I realised I had forgotten my wand. Damn it I left it on the shelf in the bathroom this morning. I was going to have to go back and get it.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I swiftly made my way up the never ending staircase. Once I had finally reached the portrait hole I muttered the password and stepped inside. She wasn't in the common room or the kitchen, I concluded as I darted up the stairs. I couldn't hear any movement in the bedroom and there was no noise coming from the bathroom, she had probably already left.

I pushed the unlocked bathroom door open and stepped inside. My breath caught in my now dry throat at what I saw. Granger was standing in the middle of the bathroom in nothing but panties and from what I could see she had just removed her bra. Her large breasts bouncing slightly as she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!"

She practically screamed at me when she saw me ogling at her breasts. Her arms flailed around, desperately trying to cover herself up. I cleared my throat, reluctantly tearing my gaze away from her. Who knew what Granger was hiding under those oversized robes?

"I just came in to get my wand but it seems…"

She broke me off before I could say anything insulting.

"Get out!"

I strode across the room and grabbed my wand off the shelf, giving her a rather seductive smirk as I did. Granger was very pretty, only an idiot would deny it but I had no idea that her body was that hot. I could feel my trousers growing uncomfortably tight as I reluctantly exited the room after Herm…Granger had slammed the door behind me.

I began to feel extremely aroused as I recalled the image of a sweaty, flustered and topless Granger in the bathroom. It wasn't my fault she should've locked the door. I had to wait a moment or two for the tightening of my trousers to subside before I headed back down to the Great Hall. There would be hell to pay when Granger got out of that bathroom and I was definitely going to be on the receiving end of it.

About 5 minutes later I entered the Great Hall getting a few glares from Weasel and Potter as I walked over to the Slytherin table. I didn't care though to be honest I was finding it very hard to keep my mind off Granger.

"You alright mate?"

Blaise pulled me out of my wondering stance as I sat down next to him at the long mahogany table.

"Yeah, fine."

I piled some food onto my plate and gulped down the contents of my goblet in an attempt to lubricate my still extremely dry throat.

"How're things going with Granger?"

I put the now empty goblet back on the table and began to chew unenthusiastically on a piece of toast.

"Oh…fine."

I knew he was trying to get something out of me and I knew the perfect thing to get him off my case and to rid my thoughts of Granger.

"I did just catch her in the bathroom though…topless."

His eyebrows raised and his mouth curled into a rather devilish smirk. Why did I feel guilty for telling him this? What was happening to me?

"Lucky you. Did anything else happen in the bathroom?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I sank back in my seat.

"Like I would touch her, she's a filthy mudblood."

Reassuring myself with an in character response I suddenly lurched up from my deflated position against the back of the wall as Granger walked in. She was blushing furiously as she half staggered over to the Gryffindor table trying desperately to cover her chest with her oversized satchel. I couldn't help but chuckle. Blaise had noticed me eyeing Granger as she walked in and continued the interrogation.

"Oh get over yourself Draco! The sexual tension between you two is palpable."

My head shot up and I glared at him, venomously.

"Shut up! No it's not I would rather shag Parkinson than her."

I felt the lie roll off my tongue effortlessly and hardly concealed.

"Of course you would."

Blaise rolled his eyes sarcastically smirked at me knowingly.

"Oh piss off!"

I got up from the Slytherin table without actually managing to eat anything; Blaise causing me to lose my appetite.

I stormed out of the Great Hall feeling rather agitated by what Blaise had said to me. It was nearly time for my first lesson so I decided to head to my first class of the day.

The day past rather uneventfully and before I knew it I was trudging back up to the apartment where a very angry Hermione Granger would almost certainly be waiting.

I climbed in tiredly through the portrait hole and saw Granger sitting at one of the small oak desks in the corner. She had barricaded herself behind a wall of enormous textbooks. She glanced up only for a moment when I walked in and then blushed slightly before continuing to scribble things down with her quill.

I slumped down on the couch in front of the fire and tossed my back onto the wooden floor. The sound of her nib scratching away on the parchment could still be heard and I was surprised she hadn't threatened to hex me already. She was probably too embarrassed to even talk about it, knowing her. My leather shoes slipped off my feet as I propped them up on the coffee table whilst lolling my head back against the arm of the couch.

"I'm going to bed, so if you don't mind I would like some privacy."

I hadn't heard her chair scraping against the floor as she got up or the crash of her books as they fell into her bag. I knew this was coming anyway there was no way in hell she was going to let me get away with this completely unscathed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

I smirked as I could almost feel her fury radiating around the small room.

"How dare you!"

Something extremely heavy and hard crashed against the back of my head and I groaned at the painful contact. Had she just thrown a textbook at me.

"What the fuck?"

I shouted as I got up from my once peaceful place on the couch.

"Stop being such an arrogant prat all the time! You don't get to talk to me like that!"

I stalked towards her and she backed away from me nervously nearly hitting the wall.

"I'll talk to you however I want and like it or not Granger we're going to be having sex in matter of days so it wasn't really that big of a deal!"

I was now only about two inches away from her and I could feel her breath on my neck. She looked up at me her eyes dark with anger and glared at me furiously. I could feel how nervous she was underneath my body and I couldn't help but feel slightly amused. She then shoved me away from her violently and hurried up the stairs without looking back. The door slammed loudly seconds later.

And now there were only 4 days left I thought as I fell back on the couch languidly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter isn't a very long one but I didn't want to add anymore to it. The next one will be longer I promise and should be up very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to write. Please review I love hearing your opinions and they really do motivate me keep going. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. Butterflies

**A/N: Once again there are quite a lot of alternating view points but it really is necessary. I hope you all like this chapter and the next one will definitely be up later this evening. Thank you for all your great reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Thank Merlin this was the last night this week I had to spend it this bloody apartment. I couldn't take another second of him and his ego. I groaned as I slumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest in an attempt to seek some kind of solace from it.

He made me feel like an object that he could manipulate and tease whenever it suited him. This mourning when he came into the bathroom I have never felt more mortified, I was so embarrassed. The way he had looked at me, the way his eyes had run over my body.

Out of nowhere I found myself sighing into the pillow as I remembered what had happened. I'm being stupid he looked at every girl he came across like that, it wasn't exclusive to me.

Why was I even thinking about this? What did I care if he looked at all girls like that and had slept with half of the girls in the school?

I sank into the soft blankets willing them to make me forget what had happened this morning, what Malfoy had said to me and this whole situation. My eyes closed and I tried to go to sleep to just forget. After about 20 minutes I wasn't even tired so I sat up and started to examine the room. The stack of homework that wasn't due in for about 2 weeks which I had completed anyway, My uniform hanging crease-free on the back of my door frame and… My concentration drifted for a second and my thoughts were back on Malfoy. When he had walked over to me, he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck, the warmth of his body, his smoky cologne and the way he was looking at me was almost indescribable I couldn't put my finger on it.

Uh! I had to forget about him, he was rude, insensitive, offensive, spiteful and overall a complete asshole. I also had to stop him walking all over me all the time and treating me like I was 3 ft tall. Tomorrow when I finally got to go back to Gryffindor tower I could clear my head, talk to Ginny and forget about him.

There was no point in thinking about it anymore this evening I would just get angry and then I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, resulting in me being unable to be fully focussed in class tomorrow.

I quickly brushed my teeth, making sure I had locked all of the doors to the bathroom before getting changed. It was really hot this evening so I just pulled on some boy shorts and a T-shirt. My body relaxed into the warmth and I slowly slipped off, unable to rid my mind of the blonde Slytherin downstairs.

Draco's POV

I woke up early the next morning with Granger fast asleep only a few feet away. I came to bed very late last night and she was already asleep so I didn't have the venomous and deadly glares to deal with. I got up and went down to the common room, still very tired and collapsed onto the couch.

I let my mind drift as I stared gormlessly into space. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping; well she looked beautiful all the time. Her large golden brown eyes encased in long dark lashes, her blood red swollen lips, her ivory skin, her long caramel curls that cascaded down her back and last but by no means least her body.

This had to stop! I had to stop unleashing my mind and letting it think like that, she was a mudblood and she was Hermione Granger. I had spent too long in here with her I was starting to go crazy. In what absurd world did I think Granger was beautiful? She was filth and deserved to be treated like it. I mentally berated myself trying desperately to convince myself that that _had _to be the case.

I was pulled out of my mental battle when she walked in; I quickly averted my gaze to stop the unwelcome thoughts from flooding my mind again.

She didn't say anything she just walked out of the portrait hole without a single word passing her lips. I was actually glad because I really wasn't in the mood to listen to her dirty little mudblood mouth. Satisfied that that was a very in Draco-ish thing to think I decided to head down to breakfast as well.

It must have been later than I had previously thought because the Great Hall was packed with people. First years were running around in their usual hyperactive state. I didn't need to worry about them getting in my way though because when they saw me they all cowered away and scurried off.

I sat in the same place I sit in every day, next to Blaise and Theo. I wasn't really very hungry and the mountainous pile of food in front of me did nothing to arouse my appetite. I just stared blankly at the familiar surroundings, trying extremely hard not to let my mind wonder again. I stopped when I felt Blaise looking at me and it was getting on my nerves.

"What is it Zabini?"

I folded my arms restlessly and stared at him menacingly.

"So have you shagged her yet?"

Zabini was a good friend but he really could be a dickhead sometimes and now was one of those times. To be honest it was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence.

"You really are a prat you know?"

He raised his hands up in a sarcastic defence and started shovelling food into his mouth again.

"So how are things going with Parkinson?"

Blaise stopped eating and glowered at me resentfully, I knew that would annoy him. Blaise absolutely detested Pansy, almost as much as I did.

"How do you think things are going with Parkinson?"

I chuckled amusedly at his question and his glare only increased at my response.

"I don't even know what you're complaining about, anyway. I would much rather be with Granger, she's hot."

I winced internally as he voiced what my mind had been concealing over the past few days.

"She's a mudblood."

Blaise rolled his dark eyes at me seeing right through my words and got back to his breakfast. I was grateful that Granger and I would be spending some time apart now. It wouldn't be long though, because fore the first week we had to spend five days in that wretched apartment and then it reduced from then on.

My elbows rested on the dark wood of the table and my eyes wandered around the room and surprise, surprise they landed on Granger. She was talking to Weasley, his sister and Potter. I could see her dragging her food around her plate before finally pushing it away from her.

I tore my eyes away as I was beginning to feel my mind wonder again and I really didn't want that to happen. I got up from the table and went to my first lesson, closely followed by Blaise and Theo.

Hermione's POV

Ron had been extremely annoying at breakfast today and he had continuously made offensive comments about me and Malfoy as if he blamed me. It wasn't my bloody fault.

After lunch Ginny and I decided to go to the library to study but I really wanted to talk to her as well without having Harry and Ron around.

"I need to talk to you Ginny…when we get to the library."

I said as we walked down the long, winding passage towards my place of refuge.

"Of course."

Ginny replied happily.

Suddenly, out of the silence came the sound of thudding footsteps cantering towards us. The footsteps grew louder and I peered around the corner only to see Ron running towards us. Oh no! What did _he _want?

"Wait up you guys."

We both turned on our heels and stared at Ron, clutching his side to try and ease a stitch.

"What is t Ron?"

Ginny asked, clearly just as annoyed as me by his presence.

"Well I need to catch up on some work and I have a free period so, I thought I'd come to the library with you guys."

I really needed to talk to Ginny and I couldn't do that if Ron was there.

"Ginny and I aren't going to the library anymore, we were going somewhere else, to talk."

Ron scowled confusedly as he examined the pile of books clutched to my chest and my book list. I really should plan ahead before I stay stuff like that.

"But you said that you had to return those books today, otherwise they would be overdue…and if you're not going to the library then why do you have your book list?"

Trust Ron to be observant _now _of all times when he had never demonstrated that skill before. I did have to return those books though otherwise I wouldn't be able to borrow anymore for another week. I could see Ginny as trying to come up with a plausible answer...I was just going to have to talk to her later.

"Oh yeah…I completely forgot about those I guess we should go to the library."

Ginny smiled weakly and her eyes sparkled at mine apologetically.

"Great! I wanted to talk to you about something anyway Hermione."

Oh great, more lectures from Ron. Could this day get any worse?

We all walked into the dimply lit library and headed over to a small complex of desks and sat down in the comfy leather chairs. I got up quickly to place the books back on Madame Pince's desk and she signed my book list off so I could borrow 5 more books.

I spent as long as possible choosing my selection of books, not wanting to return to the table where Ron awaited me. After spending as much time as I possibly could selecting books I headed back over to the table and Merlin I wished I hadn't.

Malfoy had just walked in with someone; I think his name was Zabini. What was he even doing here? I had never seen him in here before. Just my luck, I came here to get some peace and talk to Ginny and it has been invaded first by Ron and now Malfoy. As long as he left me alone I didn't mind but I still found myself blushing when I recalled the incident. I felt very embarrassed being around him now.

I hurried back over to my seat, hoping that he hadn't seen me.

"What took you so long?"

I shuffled in my seat making sure my back was angled towards Malfoy.

"You know…so many books, so little time."

Ginny sat hunched in her chair and I locked eyes with her for a moment. She was cocking her head towards the door and I naturally turned to see what she was gesturing at.

As soon as I turned my head Malfoy's eyes locked with mine. How could I be such an idiot, he won't leave me alone now! Of course she was gesturing towards Malfoy.

"I know!"

Ron was engrossed in a book about the Chudleigh Cannons and wasn't paying ay attention to us.

"He's looking at you."

Ginny said suggestively. I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by her comment but I could feel his molten silver orbs boring into me and it made me slightly nervous.

"Who's looking at you?"

Completely unaware that Ron had actually being paying attention for the whole time I panicked.

"Um…no-"

He broke me off when he chucked the book he had been reading, down carelessly on the table.

"Oh I see that prick Malfoy has decided to show up. Dickhead."

Ron's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Slytherin.

"Stop staring Ron!"

I whispered to him, not wanting to attract any attention. Thankfully he averted his gaze and fixated on me.

"I can't believe you have to live with him, I guess this is one class you won't be passing Hermione."

I quite know what he meant by that 'this is one class you won't be passing'.

"What do you mean?"

I gazed at him questioningly, eager for an explanation.

"Well you definitely won't be having sex with him and you most certainly won't have his child!"

Although I didn't want to do any of those things I felt myself getting very angry at Ron bossing me around like this. Who does he think he is?

"Oh and that's an order is it?"

I felt myself growing red in the face, annoyance flooding through me.

"Well, yeah!"

"And what may I ask give's you the right to tell me what I can and can't do."

Ron slightly taken aback by my retaliation was starting to get a bit defensive.

"I'm not telling you what you can and can't do, I'm telling you _who _you can and can't do!"

How dare he! He had no control over me and my life and he certainly had no control over what I did. I bet he thought he was really smart coming up with a comment like that.

"Well you most certainly don't! And I'll have you know will be passing this class!"

I didn't know why I had said that. Maybe because I just wanted to do the exact opposite of what Ron wanted me to do, or maybe because I actually wanted to.

"You're telling me you've shagged that asshole?"

I felt my usually pale skin blossom in a fierce ruby blush.

"How dare you! That is none of your business, I don't going around asking you about Lavender do I?"

I spat at him, as I stood up trying very hard to control myself. I could see someone approaching us out of the corner of my eye but ignored whoever it was.

"That's because I can control myself, you clearly can't. You're acting like a slut."

His words pricked at my skin like hot needles as I comprehended what he had just said. I heard Ginny gasp at Ron's words and I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"Watch it Weasley!"

I heard a familiar voice echo around me and I blinked away the tears to see Malfoy standing protectively in front of me.

"Or what?"

I felt so safe behind him, so secure. But why was he doing this?

"You'll end up in the hospital wing before you can say quidditch, that's what!"

Ron stood up and grabbed his bag, shoving his book into the open compartment. Malfoy towered over him, making him look so small and insignificant.

"Come on Ginny!"

He snarled angrily at her whilst glaring ominously at Drac…Malfoy. Ginny got up from her seat, apprehensively and followed Ron. As she passed me she whispered something,

"I'm sorry."

I smiled at her tenderly, exempting her from the hurt that had just been caused. Once Ginny had left Malfoy turned to face me, his white blond hair falling in front of his steely grey eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

His lips curved into his signature smirk as he gazed, almost protectively, down at me.

"Because I wanted to."

His eyes glinted in the candlelight and he gave me a final smirk before walking back over to Zabini,

What the hell just happened? I tried desperately to cage the butterflies that were now flying around uncontrollably in my stomach. Why did I feel like this? It's not as if this one kind act redeemed him of the years of torment he inflicted on me, and everything he had done in the last few days. However hard I tried I still couldn't catch those butterflies.

Draco's POV

I watched her as I walked back towards Blaise only to see the inevitable smirk plastered across his mouth.

"What?"

"I told you so."

My eyes rolled lazily at him and I barged past heading back to the Slytherin common room for the first time in three days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter I am going to update again later this evening so stay tuned. Thank you for all the great reviews and adding this story to your favourites and story alert. Please review they really do motivate me to carry on. Thank you for reading.**


	5. A Kiss Out of the Rain

**A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't update when I said I would but when I tried to update it just kept on saying 'an unforeseen error occurred please try again later'. It's fixed now and I will definitely be updating a lot more often. I hope you like this chapter; I worked really hard on it. Thanks for all your great reviews, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I hadn't spoken to Ron at all since that day in the library. I still couldn't believe that he had said that to me. I hadn't seen Malfoy at all for the past day; we had both been avoiding each other. I only had one more night in the Gryffindor common room before I had to return to the apartment

In potions this morning Ron had been sitting behind me and was glaring at me for the whole lesson, I suppose he actually expected _me _to apologise. Harry had remained pretty neutral, not wanting to take any sides, as normal. I knew Harry had thought Ron was out of order though, he just wasn't going to say it, especially since Ron was _still _angry at him for getting together with Ginny.

I had felt confused by what Malfoy had done in the library I mean only a matter of hours before he had been insulting me and just generally being an arrogant git. I was actually dreading going back to the apartment.

My feet slowly carried me up to the Gryffindor common room and I languidly stumbled in through the portrait hole. Expecting to see Ginny, I let my eyes wander in search of her.

"I'm here Mione."

Her musical voice rang out through the common room causing a few heads to stir. She was standing at the top of the stairs and beckoning for me to hurry up.

"Oh, Hi Gin I'll be up in a second."

Ginny went back inside my room while I slowly climbed the flight of stairs up to the girls' dormitories. After what seemed like an expedition up Mount Everest I walked in through the door to my head Girl's dorm.

Ginny was sprawled out on the couch, happily flicking through a magazine. Her fiery red hair fanned out across her long, slender back.

"I'm really sorry about Ron Hermione; what he said was awful and completely untrue."

She said comfortingly as she put down her magazine and sat up on the couch.

"It's not your fault Ginny you don't need to apologise."

Her lips curved into a thankful smile and she patted the cushion next to her on the couch. I drowned in the silky cushions that surrounded me as I collapsed next to Ginny on the couch.

"Things must be going well with you and Malfoy."

"Things are most certainly not going well with me and Malfoy; he's unbearable to be around, arrogant, rude, offensive and insensitive!"

The words rolled off my tongue uncontrollably as days of pent up emotion made it to the surface. Although what I had said wasn't completely true, well all the stuff about him being arrogant and offensive was, but I found myself constantly nervous around him like I was balancing on the edge of a cliff extremely close to falling off. I hate the fact that he made me feel like that. I hated the fact that when he had defended me in the library I had been suppressing the butterflies in my stomach for the rest of the day. I hated the fact that when he casually wandered out of the shower with a towel around his waist that my knees went weak. I hated the fact that even though he was awful to me I still felt myself being drawn to him.

"Maybe, but he did defend you in the library."

Ginny pulled me out of my mental feud and back into reality.

"That doesn't excuse all the years of torment and insults."

I retorted, hoping that I would convince myself that I hated Malfoy just as much as I had at the beginning of the year. But I didn't and I knew it.

"I know you don't like him Mione but you only have two days left and then…"

That familiar lump began to accumulate in my throat for what seemed like the hundredth time as I thought about what Ginny was saying. The idea of his hands on me, his breath on my skin, his lips on mine…

"Earth to Hermione!"

Ginny waved her hand in front of my face once again pulling me back into reality. Why was I even thinking like that? I hated him, didn't I?

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

I was thinking about lots of things and I was finding hard to focus on everything go on around me at the moment. Ginny was staring at me confusedly so I decided to get back on topic, not wanting to arouse any suspicions.

"So how are things going with you and Harry?"

Ginny blushed slightly but then broke out into a smile and looked at me happily.

"Things are going really well."

I couldn't help but smile, Ginny looked really happy. Well Harry and Ginny had been together before this stupid law was enforced, so they had been extraordinarily lucky to be paired together.

"I'm really glad."

I couldn't help the melancholy tone that dominated my words. Ginny could tell I was envious of the easiness of her situation; she put her hand in mine and squeezed tightly.

"It's going to be alright in the end Mione."

I knew she was just being a good friend and trying to comfort me but she didn't know if everything would alright in the end, and I highly doubted that it would be.

"You look really tired Mione."

She half whispered concernedly as I yawned and rubbed my eyes, willing myself to stay awake. It had been a really long and tiring day.

"I'm exhausted."

She patted my arm and stood up, straightening her clothes out.

"You should get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny smiled once more before she exited the room via the portrait hole and then, I was alone again.

I was so tired I felt as if I couldn't move or even think. My eyes were heavy and my head felt as if it weighed a thousand tonnes, lolling back and forwards as I tried to stay awake so I could make it to my room.

I found myself lifting my legs up onto the end of the couch and pulling the blanket from the arm of the couch across my body. My eyes closed, blocking out the dim light of the room and I slipped into sleep.

Draco's POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about what had happened in the library. Why had I done that, why had I intervened? _Because you care more than you let on. _I pushed the faint voice to the back of mind and tried to forget about what it had said.

What Weasley had said made me really angry, but why? I had never cared before; I was the one responsible for the insults, normally. Blaise had been going on at me nonstop since and he was really getting on my nerves, the things he was saying were testing my self control and belief.

This was the last night before I had to return to the apartment and then I only had two more days until…

I wasn't apprehensive about actually having sex with her more about the way I would feel towards her afterwards. I didn't want to like her, but I did and that's why I continued to tease and bully her, I was still trying to convince myself that I hated her.

I rolled over onto my side willing myself to forget about hundreds of thoughts swimming around my over occupied mind. I was grateful for the fact that it was Saturday tomorrow; this week had been pretty tiring already.

I should probably get some sleep; it must have been way past midnight by now and I had a quidditch game tomorrow. So I leaned over to my nightstand and turned off my light, leaving me in darkness.

OoO

There was a faint whirring noise as I was pulled out of the best night's sleep I had had in ages. My eyes blinked as they adjusted to the bright light that was streaming in though the window. My head pressed against the pillow trying to block out the whirring noise that hadn't relented. After a few minutes I grew impatient and sat up in bed, the covers sliding off me exposing my skin to the cool air making me shudder slightly.

Now wide awake I realised that my clock was going off, signalling that I had to get up, much to my displeasure. My hand slammed down on the top of the buzzing clock and it stopped immediately until all I could hear was the ticking of the clock hands.

My hand scraped through my dishevelled hair as I got up and walked over to the sink in the corner of the lavishly decorated room. The water felt cold against my face as I splashed it over my skin waking me up fully. I didn't have long before the pre-match practice started so I got dressed in my robed and ruffled my hair so it fell loosely in front of my eyes.

Once I had grabbed my broom I headed down out of the Slytherin dorms and went straight down to the quidditch pitch.

It was fairly cold outside, heavy granite clouds were descending heavily over the quidditch pitch and rain was beginning to fall, forming a thin veil of water consuming the grounds.

The majority of the team were already down there; they weren't actually practicing but just shoving each other around roughly and talking. I walked onto the pitch, the water welling up around feet as my shoes sank into the wet grass.

"Look who's decided to grace us with their presence,"

Blaise muttered so only I could hear, his tone was sarcastic and unserious but at the same time extremely annoying and agitating.

"Where the hell have you been? Doing Granger?"

Why did he have to be such a prick? I really did feel like beating the shit out of him at the moment.

"I'm really not in the mod Zabini so just do me a favour and shut up!"

I didn't have to shout to sound angry he knew after all the years he has known me that the glare I was giving him right now meant he should shut up or get the shut beat out of him and we all knew which one of those he would opt for.

Now that I had arrived we got on with the practice for our match later today against Gryffindor. It was absolutely pouring with rain about 20 minutes in and I was freezing. My hair was soaking wet and every now and then the rain would fall into my eyes, distorting my vision.

The practice had gone on for about two hours and had gone fairly well considering the weather conditions. I got back up to the castle completely drenched and freezing cold. Annoyingly all of the showers were taken so I decided to go to the apartment were I knew I could have a shower and dry off without Blaise tormenting me.

As I walked across the common room in the apartment I couldn't see Herm…Granger so I decided to check the bedroom once before heading into the shower, she wasn't here at the moment.

I hurriedly divested myself of my quidditch robes and turned on the water. The water cascaded down on my back hammering into my frozen skin, the warmth of the water gradually thawing it.

I sighed as the heat of the water consumed me and the cold subsided. I stopped when I heard the portrait hole slamming shut as she came in. Finally I tore myself from the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, staggering slightly as I left the bathroom trying to see through the hot steam that had engulfed the room.

My body shivered slightly as the cold air caressed my exposed skin when I walked down the empty corridor. Just then Granger's door swung open, I couldn't help but smirk when she swiftly averted her gaze away from my dripping wet chest.

"Coming to the game Granger?"

She breathed in and wobbled uncomfortably on the spot under my gaze. I then noticed the rather old and worn looking Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Yes…"

She was twiddling her thumbs and rocking back and forwards on her feet making it obvious that she was nervous.

"I should probably be going nowactually."

I could tell how uneasy she was around me. I backed up against the wall of the corridor so she could get past. She blushed slightly as her body glided past mine and I could feel her breath on my neck and I felt my sharp intake of breath at the contact.

Once she had left the common room I went into the bedroom and retrieved my spare set of quidditch robes from the wardrobe. Once I had fastened my gloves and shin pads I walked over to the window to see if the rain had subsided. It was still raining and the clouds had grown even darker over the pitch.

About ten minutes later I left the apartment with my broom clasped in my hand and walked down to the pitch. As I stepped outside I felt the wall of water hit me and the fierce wind push against me.

I ran in to the rest of the Slytherin team on the way down who were also soaked. As we drew closer to the pitch I could hear the roaring sounds of the crowds perched up in their house stands.

I glowered at the Gryffindor team as we walked past them and up to Madame Hooch who was standing in the middle of the pitch holding her whistle.

The rest of the Slytherin team mounted their broomsticks and flew off into the raging storm above us. I subsequently followed and waited for the harsh blow of the whistle to signal the start of the game.

I could see Potter hovering in the air about 20 meters away with Weasley and another player closely in his flanks. A few seconds later Madame Hooch sounded her whistle and the game began.

The Slytherin stands erupted as my hand enclosed upon the snitch about 30 minutes into the game. The rest of the stands were booing and protesting at our victory, Granger probably being one of them.

When the crowds finally began to dissipate I made my way towards the exit, through the quidditch stands with Flint and Nott.

There were only a few people left wandering around the stands picking up the rubbish that everyone had left behind.

Flint and Nott were walking behind me when I saw someone walking towards us. As the figure grew closer I recognised who it was, Granger. What the hell was she still doing down here?

"Well look who it is."

Flint jeered as she tried to slip past us unnoticed. She kept quiet and stood to one side waiting for us to move. Flint and Nott had begun to circle her like vultures shoving and pushing her. I could feel that familiar anger growing inside me as they pushed her around.

""Get out of my way!"

She tried to barge past them, attempting to force them out her way. They however were much bigger than her and weren't letting her get past.

"You don't get to talk to us like that you filthy mudblood."

Why was I getting so angry and why did I feel the need to protect her? This was so annoying!

"Just leave me alone!"

I could tell they were getting angry and I was hoping that they would just let it go. I noticed her hand reached into the depths of her pocket to retrieve her wand, unluckily Flint had noticed too.

"I don't think so."

He half shouted as he slammed her up against the wooden frame of the stand pinning her hands to her side. Nott was watching Flint and laughing cruelly. I felt my insides tense and my mouth go dry it was taking every bone in my body to prevent myself from knocking Flint out.

"You're filth you know that?"

My rage was increasing rapidly and I was praying that Flint would let her go before my self control imploded, but then something happened. I watched stunned as Granger spat in his face and he let go of her. The next thing I knew her fist was colliding with his jaw, breaking the skin on her knuckles with the force of skin on bone.

Then she was running, running out of view and presumably back up to the castle. I wanted to follow her more than anything and apologise for not intervening.

I looked at Flint, his jaw was slightly bloodied and he was clutching at it tightly trying to ease the pain.

"That fucking bitch!"

I couldn't help but feel amused, I loved the fact that she wasn't like other girls. She didn't just let people walk all over her, she had an attitude, and boy did she have an attitude. I knew she would be upset though and her fist looked quite badly hurt.

"I have to go."

I found myself saying as I raced past Flint and Nott and back up to the castle. I reached the portrait hole and whispered the password before charging into the common room. I saw her curled up on the couch hugging her knees to her chest and soaking wet.

"Granger?"

I said quietly as I walked over to her.

"What do you want?"

I could see her clutching her bloodied fist into her side and a few pent up tears glistening in the corners of her chestnut orbs.

"I came to see if you were ok."

The words were spilling out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. Her eyes widened in surprise at my words and she looked at me confusedly.

"Why the hell do you care?"

I sat down on the couch next to her. She was bedraggled and wet but she still looked beautiful. _I did not just think that! _I tried not to listen to my thoughts but as I stared at her I realised I didn't care anymore.

"Because I do."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief and pressed her fist further into her side.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Of course she had reason to doubt me, many reasons. I did care and now I wanted her to know.

"Yes."

"You watched that asshole slam me up against the wall and you just watched."

She was right, I had just watched it happen and I hadn't done anything to stop it. But I couldn't have, could I? I wanted to change the subject, feeling guilty about not stopping Flint.

"You're soaking wet, you should change."

Her skin was whiter than normal and I could see her breath fogging up in front of her when she exhaled.

"I'm fine."

Of course she was going to be stubborn but she was going to freeze to death if she stayed in those clothes. I had changed after the game and even _I_ was still cold.

"Just leave me alone, stop trying to pretend that you give a damn."

She obviously wasn't going to take any notice of me so I leant over her and peeled the drenched coat she was wearing from her shoulders. She shuffled underneath me trying to shake me off but I was much stronger than she was.

"Get off me!"

I just ignored her and removed her coat. My hand brushed her skin and I shuddered she was so cold. I gently hooked my fingers under the hem of her top and noticed that she was looking at me differently now, a look of complete and utter surrender.

She only had a thin camisole top on now that was practically transparent it was so wet.

"Why are you doing this?"

I could feel her body succumbing to my touch as I slipped my fingers under the thin straps of her top.

"Do you want me to stop?"

My lips were only about an inch away from hers and I could feel her cold breath on my skin. She was intoxicating.

At that moment she slowly shook her head, her soft brown curls shaking around her temples. She was beautiful. Before I could even think I was crashing my lips against hers. Her soft lips melted into mine as my tongue glided along her bottom lip begging for an entrance.

She moaned softly, her lips parting and I slipped my tongue inside. Our tongue duelled together passionately in a battle for dominance, a battle which I won of course. My skin began to burn and my pants grew increasingly tight. I rested my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. I but down on her bottom lip and tugged gently eliciting another ethereal moan. My hands were running up her sides, over her hips, her waist and to the curve of her breasts.

Another moan escaped her swollen lips and she ran her hands through my hair as I cupped her breast through her thin camisole.

My kisses left her lips and went to her neck, nipping and sucking on the soft skin causing her to sigh into my neck. She was driving me crazy, I had never been this turned on in my life I couldn't take much more of this. My hands ran up her long creamy legs and up to the waistband on her skirt. I slowly undid the zipper on the back of her skirt and began to slide it down her hips.

"Wait…"

I looked down at her confused, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark.

"Not tonight."

I was finding it incredibly hard to hang on to the few threads of self control that were the only things stopping me from taking her right now. I pulled her up onto my lap so she was straddling me, my hard length pressing into her thigh. She didn't flinch though. I kissed her softly on the lips one more time before lifting her up and setting her down on her feet in front of me.

"Tomorrow's the last day."

She nodded and zipped up the back of her skirt much to my displeasure. She then leaned forward, brushing her lips across my jaw line and then up to my ear. I groaned at the feel of her lips on my skin and then she whispered in my ear,

"I know."

She then turned away from me and went up the stairs her hips swaying from side to side.

She was driving me over the edge of control, I had to have her. These were going to be the longest 24 hours of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I worked really hard on it. Once again I am sorry for not updating when I said I would but my account was playing up and it wouldn't let me update. It's fixed now and I promise I will update sooner. Thank you for all the great reviews they really do mean a lot. Thank you for reading.**


	6. First Night

**A/N: Ok so here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I don't know if I am any good at writing lemons but here goes, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I collapsed onto the couch behind me feeling the slight dampness from where Hermione had been sitting, her wet clothes leaving dark marks behind on the couch. My breath was still ragged and uneven from our… encounter only a few moments ago. She was driving me out of my mind; she seemed to have melted away my self control and my prejudice.

She had only been gone a few minuets and I still missed the feel of her skin beneath my hands, her breath on my neck and her soft swollen lips. I didn't want her; I needed her, more than I have ever needed anything in my life. No other girl had ever affected me the way she did, it was uncontrollable. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe Blaise was right, although I wasn't going to tell him that.

I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my head into the soft fabric of the couch willing myself to concentrate on something else. But it didn't help; as I inhaled the leathery scent of the couch was overridden by the musky and flowery scent of her perfume. I breathed deeply inhaling the intoxicating smell that provided a strange familiarity due to our close proximities throughout this week.

I couldn't stay down here anymore, knowing that she was only a few meters away from me. I slowly climbed up the stairs and stopped outside the door to the bedroom, it was completely quiet. Before I went in I quickly divested myself of my muddied clothes and flung them into the wash basket in the corner of the bathroom, leaving me in my boxers.

The door to the bedroom slowly swung open as I crept inside and walked over to the edge of the large wooden bed. Her chest heaved gently as she breathed softly against the silk pillows. I watched her intently as I slid under the warm covers and she stirred slightly as the mattress sank further against the frame of the bed.

"What are you doing to me?"

I whispered as I stroked a loose curl of her hair behind her ear before I collapsed against the mound of pillows behind me.

Hermione's POV

I groaned tiredly into the crumpled sheets beneath me, wincing at the bright sunlight pouring into the room through the window. I suddenly realised that my head wasn't resting against the pillow but against Draco's chest and I gasped quietly at the realisation. I glanced up to him to see that he was still asleep so I reluctantly slid off the bed and got dressed, turning around every now and then to make sure that his eyes were closed and that he was still asleep.

Once I was dressed and had ties my hair up into a loose bun I turned back around to look at Draco. Hang on, since when did I call him Draco? It didn't really matter did it? I mean we should probably start calling each other by our first names anyway considering what was about to happen between us.

He groaned in his sleep, just as I had done moments ago and twisted onto his side. My eyes wandered to the blonde line of hair that lead from his navel to beneath the line of his boxers and I sighed longingly. What the hell was I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! I quickly grabbed my bag and went downstairs, being careful not to slam the bedroom door behind me.

My skin felt as though it was on fire and I almost felt as if I was out of breath as I sat down at the desk in the common room. I needed to distract myself.

My quill and ink pot remained on the desk along with my unfinished charms essay. Even though it wasn't due in for another two weeks and I had already written much more than had been asked for I decided to continue.

My eyes fluttered closed after I had been writing for what seemed like hours, my arm cradling my heavy head against the hard wood of the desk. My quill fell limp in my fingers as I fell asleep.

"Hey, Hermione wake up."

Someone was shaking me gently and calling my name but they sounded as if they were miles away.

"Hermione, wake up."

The voice was louder now and somewhat familiar and my eyes slowly opened, blinking in the sudden exposure to the light. Draco was standing above me, his silvery eyes interlocking with mine as I propped myself up on the chair, yawning sleepily.

"Did you…just call me…Hermione?"

He stood up straight, his blonde hair falling messily in front of his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Um…yeah, I think maybe we should start calling each other by our names."

I couldn't help but smile internally at what he had said as I stood up in front of him.

"I think that's a good idea."

His signature smirk was now plastered across his mouth and he was stepping towards me, pinning me against the wooden panelling of the wall. My breath became uneven as his face grew close to mine and I could feel his body pressed tightly against my shaking form.

"What are you doing?"

His index finger traced down the bare skin of my neck tracing delicate patterns and I sighed quietly at the contact. His hand caressed my hip tenderly and his lips ghosted over mine eliciting a soft moan from me.

"Exactly what you want me to do."

His hand moved away from my hip and up to my breast, cupping it through the thin fabric of my top.

"Draco…"

I moaned as he kissed and nipped my neck gently, my hands finding their way to the depths of his thick blonde hair. His free hand slipped beneath my skirt and gripped my thigh firmly, lifting my leg up around his waist. I was on fire, my body igniting under his touch. I was beginning to lose control and any purchase I once had on the situation, but then I noticed him undoing his belt and pulling down his fly and I realised what I was doing, I didn't want to do it here, pressed up against the wall.

"Draco, stop. Not here."

Before I could do anything to stop him He had lifted both my legs up around his waist and was walking towards the stairs.

"Shall we take this upstairs?"

As much as I wanted to remain in his arms I had to some to my senses, it was nine 0'clock in the morning and I still had about 15 hours left to prepare myself for this. As much as I wanted to I just couldn't, not yet. His grip was unyielding and I couldn't escape his grasp.

"Not now."

I managed to unhook my legs from around his waist in a moment of weakness and set my feet back on the ground. I couldn't really read his expression on his face and I decided for once in my life to be daring. I stretched up to him and placed my lips gently against his, my whole body was shaking as my tongue glided along his bottom lip and tugged slightly begging for an entrance. His lips melted against mine at that moment and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, battling with mine for dominance, a battle which he always won. I moaned softly before I reluctantly pulled myself away from the kiss, panting.

My lips moved over to his ear and ghosted over his skin.

"Later."

And with those final words I came off my tippy toes and ran out of the portrait hole, leaving an incredibly turned on Draco Malfoy behind me.

I leant against the portrait hole trying to catch my breath and gain some kind of purchase on what had just happened, which resulted in little success. I pulled my skirt back down to its original position and left to go to breakfast.

I still felt incredibly hot and flustered by the time I had reached the Great Hall and was regretting the fact that I hadn't gone into the girls' bathroom to splash some water on my face. I had managed to redo my hair on the way down there, after my encounter with Draco in the common room it had been left rather untidy. My feet wobbled slightly as I walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Still trying to regain my balance my eyes darted around the room at the hundreds of smiling and happy faces when I unintentionally locked eyes with a rather intrigued Slytherin.

It was the guy who was with Draco in the library that day Ron had….never mind. I think his name is Zabini. He had a very similar smirk to Draco's plastered across his mocha lips. It was like he knew something, but I didn't know what.

I tore my eyes away form him still slightly confused at what had just happened and sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, making sure there was a good distance between myself and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, you ok?"

Harry asked cheerily whilst buttering a piece of slightly burnt toast.

"I'm ok thanks. What's been going on with you?"

I asked as I began to supply my own plate with some toast, making sure to avert my gaze from a rather cross looking Ron.

"Just homework really, I've got so much to do."

It was at times like this that I was really glad I had done all of my homework in about three weeks advance, although I couldn't feel sorry for Harry he looked awfully tired and worn out.

"Well if you need any help with anything you know you can always ask me."

"Thanks Mione."

He beamed as he patted my hand affectionately before starting up in conversation with Ginny again. I knew Ron was still glaring at me but I really wasn't in the mood for him at the moment and if anyone should be glaring out of the two of us it should be me!

I turned in my seat for a moment when I saw someone enter the room; it was actually a group of first years bustling in together. I was kind of hoping that it was Draco. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he entered the room, his hair falling messily in front of his granite eyes and his tie fastened messily at his collar.

"Now, I would like a moment's silence if you please."

The cacophony of noise died down when Professor McGonagall's voice echoed out across the Great Hall.

"Thank you, I have a message for the 8th years."

I low hum of voices was audible as all of the 8th years realised what this announcement was regarding. Normally there were no announcements on Sundays.

"You are to be assembled outside the hospital wing tomorrow at two 0'clock in the afternoon."

A familiar lump began to accumulate in my throat again as the reality of the situation rose to the surface of my ocean of thoughts. We all knew what was going to happen behind the closed doors of the hospital wing tomorrow, one by one our lives would change forever, beyond alteration.

Professor McGonagall continued to ramble on about several other notices, which all became a blur to me after that first one. The idea of being pregnant was so foreign to me and most likely to every other girl in our year. In my mind I was still a child myself and it just seemed so weird to even contemplate having a child of my own.

Harry and Ginny were talking to each other excitedly, obviously not affected by what McGonagall had said. I took this moment to turn to Draco and try and figure out what he thought about all of this. I swivelled on the linear wooden bench and subtly averted my gaze away from the Gryffindor table and over to the Slytherin table.

It didn't take my eyes long to find him, his white-blonde hair depicting him easily from the crowd. I examined his face trying to decipher some kind of reaction, but there was none. As always, his features remained sculpted into a mask of indifference.

I turned away from him, my sudden shift of attention going completely unnoticed. I picked up my piece of half eaten toast and chewed on the burnt crust worriedly.

The day had passed fairly quickly since breakfast and I was in my extra credit charms class towards the end of the day. Normally I remained completely undeterred by things going on outside the classroom in lessons but today, I was distracted and unable to concentrate. It was a Sunday and this was the only lesson available over the weekend and in hindsight I wished I hadn't signed up for it because it seemed as though it had been going on for hours.

I scribbled down the final dictation of the lesson hurriedly, not really paying any attention to what it was. Then, the bell rang, drowning out the sound of nibs scratching and parchment. I swept my books into my bag and handed in my homework before exiting the classroom.

I thought about what lay ahead of me this evening and I was confused by my emotional conclusiveness. I felt slightly hesitant but undeniably eager.

I wasn't hungry at all and so I walked past the Great Hall and straight up to the apartment. My mind was a mess and overrun with worry, angst and lust.

I clambered in through the portrait hole feeling uneasy and tired. I fell languidly against the couch and rested my head against the taut leather.

Why couldn't I pause this moment and just mull everything over for a couple of hours? I couldn't stop thinking about standing outside the hospital wing with everyone else and waiting, just waiting for someone to call my name and confirm my future. I knew that in the wizarding world they had medical technology that by far exceeded that of the muggle world. I knew that even after a couple of hours a pregnancy could be confirmed. Maybe I wouldn't fall pregnant after the first time; I mean not everyone would, surely… Just maybe I would be lucky and tomorrow would not be the day for me; it would be another day that hadn't been marked for this. A day that hadn't been planned and that nobody knew about, I could only hope that would be the case.

My head fell back against the arm of the couch and I lifted my legs up onto the body of it. I wish I had someone to talk to that was in the boat as I was. Ginny was one of my best friends but she had always wanted children at a very young age and I don't think that she is finding this whole thing particularly difficult to process.

My head jerked forwards as the portrait swung open and Draco stepped inside.

"You weren't at dinner."

I was surprised that he even noticed whether I was there or not and slightly touched that he had noted my absence and the slight concern that diluted his deep tone.

"I wasn't hungry."

He sauntered towards me, dumping his school bag as he did and sat next to me on the couch. I pulled my knees up around myself and hugged them tightly. I had spent most of the day here, apart from charms. Just thinking and hoping that everything would work out.

"You're upset."

I felt myself start to unravel at his words as days of pent up emotion finally melted away my façade of indifference. I felt a singly tear escape my wet lashes and waltz down my cheek.

"I'm fine."

I said unconvincingly as I wiped away the stray tear and sighed deeply suppressing the wave of emotion that very nearly crashed to the surface.

He moved closer to me on the couch, his musky cologne engulfing my senses as he place his hand on my thigh and pulled me towards him. He made it seem as if I weighed no more than a feather as he gently pulled me into his lap.

His eyes bored into me as he pressed his forehead against mine and I felt myself falling, spinning out of control as his lips collided with mine.

Draco's POV

Her soft lips moulded against mine as my hand wrapped around her waist, deepening the kiss. She moaned as my tongue caressed her lips and bit down, gently.

My hands moved round to the back of her legs and hooked them around my waist, just as I had done this morning. She back against the couch as I hovered over her, her legs still wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt my hard length pressing into her thigh as my pants grew unbearably tight.

Her hands were entangled in my hair and I could feel the heat of her body burning my skin. I needed her.

Without breaking our kiss I scooped her up in my arms and held her close to my chest as I climbed the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. We fell onto the bed, my body breaking her fall and I finally broke the kiss leaving her lips swollen and blood red.

I kissed down the line of her eliciting a soft moan from her perfect mouth, her back arching towards my body.

Her hands fell to the buttons on my shirt and her fingers nimbly undid the fastened piece of fabric. I tore my lips away from her for a second as I slid the shirt of my arms and tossed it aside. Her hands fell against my chest as she ran her hands along the plains of my body and I sighed against her skin at her burning touch.

My hands cupped her full breasts through the thin material of her top and she moaned as I pinched her nipples through the thin fabric.

I pulled her up into my lap again as I swiftly pulled the top over her head and ran my hands around her back to the clasp on her bra.

I could feel the upper curve of her breasts heaving against my bare chest, desperate to be freed from the tight constraints of her bra. I unclasped her bra and let it fall so the straps fell loosely from her shoulders.

I pushed her gently back against the bed and removed her unfastened bra. I marvelled at the perfect milky globes before me, her pink nipples hardening in the cold air. Not that I hadn't seen her breasts before. My mouth fell to her left breasts and my tongue glided over her nipple. She gasped and began to moan as I kneaded her other breast before I gave the other one the same treatment.

My other hand ghosted over her abdomen and down to the waistband of her skirt. I unzipped it and pulled it down, over the flare of her hips. I looked down at her, wearing only a thin pair of black, lace panties.

She leaned forward slowly and slightly nervously before slipping her fingers under my belt and undoing the buckle and sliding out of the loopholes on my black trousers. I gazed down at her, transfixed as she pulled the zipper on my trousers down and slid them past my hips, freeing my now painful erection from the tight confines of my pants. She looked up at me, her face illuminated by the dim glow of the candles. She looked so beautiful, her large chocolate orbs rippling with flecks of gold, her milky skin glowing, almost glittering in the candlelight, her large ruby lips swollen and red and her breasts rising and falling as she breathe in and out. I stepped out of my trousers and unable to control myself anymore, pushed her forcefully down onto the bed.

My lips ghosted over hers as my fingers slipped inside her panties, to her wetness.

Her nails dug into my back as my fingers traced over her wet folds before my thumb found her clit.

"Draco…"

She moaned as I pressed down on her clit and inserted my index finger into her heat. She was writhing beneath me as I added another finger and continued to rub her clit.

"Draco please..."

Her teeth scraped my shoulder and she arched her back to meet my thrusts. I loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against my chest as she clung onto me for dear life.

I added a third finger and pumped in and out of her continuously as I pinched her clit.

"Draco… I'm going to come."

I smirked against her cheek at her breathy half-moaned words. I pressed down on her clit one more time before she was thrown over the edge and shook in my arms as her orgasm rippled through her and clung onto me.

"I need you."

My length grew even harder at her words as she lay beneath me, I couldn't wait any longer. I hooked my finger under the waistband of her panties and slid them gently down her long creamy legs.

She pulled me gently towards her and with her legs still hooked around my waist slid my boxers down, freeing my erection from the tight confines of the material. I was pressed against her core and I groaned at the feel of her against my skin.

I pressed my lips firmly against hers and stroked her long caramel locks.

"It's going to hurt Hermione."

I knew it would hurt her and I felt guilty at just the idea of causing something so beautiful any harm.

"I know."

With that assurance I slowly entered her silken heat and second later broke her hymen. Her face contorted in pain beneath me and a few tears spilled over the rims of her pain-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked away the tears and pulled me towards her, willing me to continue. I was finding excruciatingly hard to keep myself control at the feel of her wrapped around me, she was so tight.

I gradually entered her knowing she would struggle to take all nine inches. I groaned deeply as I filled her to the hilt trying desperately not to move inside her and give her a chance for her to adjust to my size.

"I'm alright now."

She smiled up at me, her lashes still wet with tears. I searched her eyes for the truth and when I found it I began to thrust in and out of her.

The pain written on her face was soon replaced with pleasure as she moaned with every thrust. She felt amazing her warmth engulfing me.

"You're so tight."

I whispered in her ear as I began to pick up speed and she could only answer me with a breathless moan as her hands held onto me.

I pulled her legs further up around my waist, allowing me to sink deeper inside of her. My breathing became ragged and uncontrolled as a thrust into her.

Her hips started to rise and meet my thrusts as her nails dug into my back.

"I'm so close Draco."

I felt my muscles tense, as I too approached my climax. I slid my hand between our sweat stricken bodies and slipped my finger in between us and pressed down on her clit.

"Draco…"

I felt her shaking beneath me as her body neared its climax. I rubbed her clit slowly as my lips found hers and locked them as we neared completion.

I broke away as I began to loose control and the pleasure overwhelmed me.

"Draco I'm…"

She broke off as her body began to shake and convulse beneath me as her orgasm washed over her. I was sent over the edge as her wetness clenched around me and I groaned as I came deep inside of her.

I collapsed on top of her as my orgasm ricocheted through me.

"That was… amazing."

I whispered in her ear as I lay next to her and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. Her lips brushed over mine and she whispered something,

"Amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been very well recently and I couldn't update. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I don't really know if I'm any good at writing lemons. Oh and sorry for the lack of editing in this chapter I was really tired when I wrote it and didn't want to make you wait any longer for the next chapter. Thank you so much for all your great reviews they really do mean the world. Please carry on reviewing they really do motivate me. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Falling Apart

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your great reviews they mean so much and I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I am not sure about this chapter yet but I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Everything was dark, pitch black and silent. The darkness dissipated gradually as a dim light diluted the dark shade. I felt warmth on my back and something heavy around my waist. My eyes opened, slowly and I blinked as my eyes rejected the bright light flooding the room.

There was a gentle breeze coming in through the open window and I shivered as it washed over my exposed form, shrouded only in a few twisted sheets. I wasn't alone though, I was being held in someone's arms, our legs were entangled and our lips almost touching.

My mind flashed with memories of last night as I felt his bare chest against mine. I had actually had sex with Draco Malfoy last night. Everything I had been fretting about for the last week was over, I had done it.

As I lay there, bathing in the golden sunshine I realised how much I loved the feeling of his arms around me, his muscles rippling as he breathed.

My limbs wriggled slightly in his unyielding grip as I tried to readjust the position of the sheets to cover myself up. As I did I felt his grip on me tighten and held me tighter against his chest.

I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips at the feeling of being cradled in Draco's arms. His closed lids fluttered slightly but remained closed; I jumped slightly when I felt a familiar hand gliding up my thigh.

"You're awake?"

His eyes were still closed but there was a small smirk across his lips, his platinum hair falling haphazardly across his brow.

I felt his hand continue up my thigh and in between my legs. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt a single digit slip between my folds.

"Draco…"

I moaned breathlessly as his thumb rubbed my clit. My hands clutched at his neck, trying to gain some purchase on my self control as he added another finger and thrust them inside of me.

My vision began to blur and I felt myself melting as I neared my climax.

"Please…"

I moaned as I felt my body shake and spasm. His thumb pressed down on my clit and I was sent over the edge. The room was filled with my breathless moans as my orgasm crashed through me causing my whole body to convulse as I rode out the final waves.

"Yes, I am awake."

A weak smile returned to my lips as he opened his eyes and smirked at me, a lustrous glint sparkling in his granite orbs. He pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist, his hard length pressing against my core.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

I whispered trying not to let my nervousness become evident in my voice. He sat up, with me still in his lap and his mouth latched onto my neck, ghosting soft kisses over my collarbone. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that this was Draco Malfoy's lap I was sitting in, his lips on my neck and his hands on my waist. What was it about him that reduced me to melt away under his touch? Wasn't this still the same person that I had despised at the beginning of this week? Wasn't this the same person that had teased me and called me a mudblood? This person wasn't like that right now; this person was kissing me like someone who cared.

"Draco, we're going to be late for class."

I said through my moans willing myself to pull away and get ready. I was beginning to feel slightly guilty about what I was doing, though I had no reason to.

My mind drifted away from my concerns and worries as I felt the heat of his mouth engulfing my breast. My head fell back as his teeth brushed across my nipple, biting down gently on my areolas.

I wanted to pull away and stop him, but I couldn't, it felt too good. I felt so weak and defenceless as his hands glided down over my hips but then I felt him pull away.

My eyes opened as I lost the sensation of his touch and his lips. He was walking into the bathroom, only stopping to look back at me. His signature smirk was plastered across his mouth, as he leant, casually against the doorframe. I glared at him questioningly.

"You said we were going to be late for class."

His eyes glinted, mischievously as he registered my frustration before he entered the bathroom. I didn't know if I was grateful for the fact that he had pulled away or whether I simply craved his touch even more.

Once he had closed the door my brain began to focus again, registering everything that was wrong about what I had done. Why did I feel guilty?

Flashbacks of last night rekindled in my mind. The feeling of him inside me and his hot lips on mine.

I suddenly felt extremely panic stricken and I leaped out of the bed and darted to the wardrobe to unearth some clean clothes.

Once I was dressed I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and sprayed myself with my perfume, trying to mask the scent of his woody cologne on my skin. I wanted to have a shower and let all the events of the last 12 hours wash away, but I couldn't wait until he was finished in the bathroom, I would have to see him again if I did.

I had to get out of here, I had to get away I needed to decide what I actually thought about all of this. My feet raced down the stairs as I hurtled towards the portrait hole and grabbed my bag, flinging myself out of the room and down the stairs, fleeing desperately from everything that had happened behind those walls.

How did he manage to make me drop my morals, principles and prejudices and just succumb to his touch? I was freaking out. My breathing became uneasy and hasty as I hurried down the stairs, running away from everything, not just him.

I finally reached the entrance to the Great Hall and stood bewildered and confused in front of the massive oak doors. Today, in a matter of hours I am going to be lying in a bed in the hospital wing and waiting for the words to slip from Madame Pomfrey's mouth. '_You're pregnant.'_ My stomach began to twist and turn as I thought about what would happen and I felt sick, sick because even after everything he had put me through, in this moment I felt like I needed him. Not that I thought he would show any support what so ever, I just wanted to have the person that was going through this with me, by my side.

I began to realise that the fact I had slept with Draco wasn't freaking me out it was the idea of being pregnant. I felt slightly guilty for the fact that I had just jumped up and left this morning, without another word.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?"

I was shaken from my contemplative trance as Harry said something to me, his words laced with concern. I needed to distract myself; I needed to get away from everything.

"Hermione, are you ok? You're really pale."

Ginny appeared next to Harry her eyes glinting worriedly at me, she must know that last night Draco and I had…

"I…I have to …go."

I ran down the corridor trying to forget the fact that I could be pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby at this very moment. The suspended portraits smiled at me concernedly as I fled down the corridor to the classroom. My footsteps slowed as my knees became weak and a painful stitch pierced my side.

"So you shagged him then?"

I jumped as I heard Ron's voice echo eerily down the corridor, wincing as the sudden movement jerked the painful stitch, stabbing at my side. I hadn't realised I had reached the classroom.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

My body shivered slightly as he stalked towards me, his eyes ignited in a burning fire of jealously and disgust. My stitch finally subsided and I regained my full height as I stood up properly, abandoning my slouched position.

"Answer my question."

His voice was deep and husky, malice tainting every word; I really didn't want to deal with him right now. I had other things on my mind.

"What do you want Ron?"

I flinched as his eyes flashed with anger and he grew even closer to me. I folded my arms across my chest in a defensive manner. I was tired of the lectures and judgmental stares he had been sending my way recently.

"I want you to answer the question."

I knew he would never hurt me, but his dark tone said differently and this whole cliché of a situation grew a little more threatening.

"It's none of your business Ron."

He didn't have any right to demand answers from me like this, I didn't need to explain myself to him.

"I think it is my business."

What was he trying to do? What was he attempting to gain by doing this?

"Please, just leave me alone Ron I really don't want to talk about this now."

I turned on my heels to enter the presently empty classroom but his hand collided with the hard wood of the door, blocking my way.

My body quaked beneath him as he now stood only a few inches away from me, his form embowering over me ominously.

"Tell me you hate him just as much as you did 5 years ago."

That familiar sickness was returning again consuming me in waves of uncertainty and doubt. I wanted to tell him that I did, tell him that nothing had changed and that I hated him just as much as I had done back then, but I didn't. I could lie; he would leave me alone then, wouldn't he?

"I...I do"

The words stuttered uneasily from my lips as I lied. The words felt as though they were stuck in my throat preventing the air from reaching my lungs. I didn't hate Draco anymore, I didn't particularly like him I just accepted him. Last night had changed a lot of things between us, although I didn't know if he felt the same way.

My eyes drifted up to Ron's expression, hoping that his features would show satisfaction and that he would leave me alone now.

"Can you just leave me…."

I was broken off abruptly as his lips collided with mine. I gasped and tried to pull away from him but his hold on me was too strong. I struggled and writhed beneath him, this was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Draco. Ron's mouth was forceful and sloppy as he tried to push his tongue through my unyielding lips.

I punched at his chest trying to push him off of me, willing him to stop. The rest of the Gryffindors would be here soon, along with the Slytherins, surely he would relent and pull away.

I felt sick to my stomach as he held onto my waist clumsily. My hands and fists continued to resist him and I prayed that he would stop when once again my efforts failed.

Suddenly the air was rushing down my throat again as he pulled away and glanced down at me.

"Get off me!"

I half screamed as a few stray tears escaped my closed lids and I shoved him away frantically.

"What's going on here?"

A deep and concerned voice pierced the air and I looked up through my wet lashes to see Draco standing before me.

"None of your business Malfoy!"

His molten silver gaze flashed towards me as he took in my distressed features and my tearstained cheeks.

"Get out of here Weasley!"

Ron didn't move his eyes darkening as he glared ferociously up at Draco.

"Piss off Malfoy!"

I tried to edge away from Ron; he was still only a few feet away from me. Ron gave Draco one final malicious sneer before he held out his hand towards me.

"Come on Hermione, let's get out of here."

I backed away from him and further towards Draco, his form towering over Ron's.

"You can't be serious."

"Just go Ron."

I felt upset and hurt that someone so close to me could force themselves upon me in such a violating way. I didn't want to go with Ron.

"Fine! I can't believe you have reduced yourself to the likes of that git, you must be really desperate."

Draco tensed beside me as his retaliation rose inside of him. I could tell he was about to lash out, but I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Just leave it."

Ron sneered aggressively before turning on his heels and heading back down the corridor.

I could hear everyone else filing down the corridor to our first lesson, messing around and shouting.

I gave Draco a final glance before I entered the classroom without another word, as much as I was grateful to him for getting rid of Ron I didn't want to talk to him.

Even though the lesson was mainly dictation I didn't want it to end because it just brought me an hour closer to two 0'clock.

The end of the lesson soon came and each lesson subsequently ended, bringing it to lunch time.

I sorely hoped that Ron didn't have the nerve to make an appearance after what he had said and done.

I sat at the long oak table, my eyes flashing to the entrance whenever someone came in to make sure it wasn't Ron.

"You should eat something Hermione."

Ginny nudged me gently to gain my attention as she gazed at me concernedly.

"I'm really not hungry."

I could tell Ginny knew what this was really about; she knew how scared I was about what would follow in the next half an hour.

"You… you can talk to me Hermione, you know that right?"

Just that small gesture meant a lot to me, I knew that I could talk to Ginny but it felt reassuring to hear her say it.

"Thanks Gin"

Her glossed lips curved into an affectionate smile and she patted my arm.

I jumped when I heard professor McGonagall's voice ringing out through the large echoing room.

"I would like all the 8th years to make their way up to the hospital wing with their partners, thank you."

It couldn't be time already, it just couldn't. I wasn't ready! I could feel the sweat accumulating on my brow and my breathing grow uneasy. I couldn't do this it was all just too much.

I could hear the scraping of people's feet as the eighth years rose from their various seats.

"Hermione, we have to go."

I knew I couldn't avoid this, I had to go. I nervously got up from my seat and walked, unsteadily to the exit, where students were flooding out up to the hospital wing.

It felt like the longest walk of my life as I traipsed up the many flights of stairs. Before I knew it I was walking down the final corridor with the rest of the eighth years. I could see the door now and every step I took it grew more ominous and foreboding.

Everyone halted as we reached the entrance and Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Now, Madame Pomfrey will call you and your partner into the hospital wing in groups of five so please be patient. We will try and get through all of you as quickly as possible. Once all of you have been seen to you will be issued with a list of future appointments. Let's get started, Theodore Not and Astoria Greengrass, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood."

I averted my gaze as Ron stepped out of the crowd of people with Lavender clinging to his arm. The rest of the people that had been called went through the double doors after them before it slammed shut.

A cacophony of noise arose once the door was closed as people began talk and muck around.

"Nervous?"

My eyes darted up at the sound of Draco's voice as he stood above me.

"Yeah."

I felt slightly awkward under his gaze after last night, and this morning, it felt like I was burning under his scorching gaze. A moment later Zabini causally waltzed towards us, his hands buried in his pockets and a satisfactory sneer on his mocha lips.

"So you knocked her up then?"

His words stung, they made me feel like I was an object and nothing more. Draco was still standing next to me, his body next to mine.

"Let's hope not, I don't want to father some halfblood filth."

I winced at his words; it felt as though he had stabbed me in the chest and twisted the blade. How could I be so stupid as to think that last night actually meant something to him as well? My knuckles clenched painfully as I tried to restrain a physical retaliation.

"You're an asshole Malfoy, stay the fuck away from me."

I felt so angry and alone as I stormed away from him, a few disobedient tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan and Padma Patil and Theodore Not and Romilda Vane please"

I stopped in my tracks as I heard my name leave Professor McGonagall's lips. Why now?

"Hermione?"

I barely heard Draco whisper as he stopped next to me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

I retorted before storming past him and into the hospital wing with the other couples, Draco following closely behind me.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy could you please step behind the screen and I will be with you shortly."

The screen resembled the one that we had been led behind last week when we were given our partners. I reluctantly stepped behind the screen and slipped up onto the edge of the bed. My cold stare pierced Draco's back as he pulled the screen across, preventing anyone else from seeing us.

He subsequently turned around and I was surprised by the expression on his face, it was one of regret and concern. I cast it aside as nothing and secured a resentful expression on my face.

"Look Hermione…"

"I really don't want to hear it Malfoy. Just as soon as I think there is a glimpse of a different side of you, you completely demolish it and drag yourself right back down to the hurtful, arrogant self."

He stalked towards me, his platinum hair falling in front of his eyes. He displayed no reaction on his features and I grew slightly uncomfortable under his stare.

"Just here me out…"

"Oh I heard you; you don't want to father some halfblood filth. I know who and what you are but just do me a favour and don't try to justify it."

I stepped even closer to me hit hand resting next to mine on the edge of the bed. His mouth opened to say something but I broke him off before he could say anything.

"I can't deal with this anymore; I'm scared and worried enough as it is. I don't need you to make me feel make me feel even worse about myself than I already do."

My breathing formed a slight gasp when I realised I had let my emotions spill from my lips and to _him _of all people!

I turned my head away from him when I couldn't restrain the tears any longer, I didn't want to let him see me cry, my dignity was dwindling as it was. The screen was suddenly pulled aside and Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Hello dear, how're you?"

I dabbed my eyes with my sleeve and inhaled to disguise my ragged breathing.

"I'm fine thank you."

The truth was I couldn't be more far away from fine, I was falling apart.

"Ok then shall we begin?"

I didn't want to begin I wanted to end, end this whole situation and this stupid program. But I found myself nodding as I hooked my legs up onto the bed and collapsed against the raised pillow.

"Would you mind unbuttoning your shirt for me dear?"

My fingers trembled as I shakily unfastened the white buttons on my shirt and slid it up my stomach reluctantly.

"This might be a bit cold."

I shuddered as she applied an icy transparent gel to my stomach and smoothed it over my skin with a paddle-like device.

"Well we're ready to start. It's just a simple charm to determine if you are pregnant but it will feel a little strange, I'm sure you both know what the colour of my wand indicates."

I was praying desperately for her wand to glow red and not blue, this was the only test I had ever wanted to fail. My eyes closed as her wand glided over the surface of my stomach eliciting an unpleasant tingling sensation in my womb.

"Congratulations."

No, please no. She hadn't really just congratulated me; it was all in my head.

"Hermione?"

Draco whispered as I held my eyes tightly closed hoping that I would wake up in a minute and this would all have been a bad dream.

My eyes slowly opened and I looked down at my stomach. There was a blue glow emanating from the tip of Madame Pomfrey's wand, I was pregnant.

"No, this can't be right!"

Madame Pomfrey cleared away the gel with a simple wave of her wand, the blue glow now dying down.

"It's 100% affective dear there isn't any doubt about it."

She gave a piece of paper to Draco before giving me one last smile before she left the room.

Once again I turned away from Draco as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew that he could tell that I was crying. My back was shaking as I tried to retrain my sobs.

Just then I felt something warm, Draco had slipped his hand in mine and was holding onto it tightly. Even though I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment I couldn't pull away, his hand in mine was a reassurance even if it was his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Draco; he just has to keep up appearances doesn't he? Ok I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure I how feel about it yet but I did work very hard on it. Don't worry Ron isn't going to be a recurring problem for Hermione in most of the future chapters but some is needed for the storyline. Thank you once again for all the great reviews I have been getting, they mean so much and thank you to all those who have added this story to their favourites and their story alerts. Please review I love getting them. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. I'm Not So Worried About Not Supposed To

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter I wanted to show Draco battling with his feelings for Hermione so I hope I did ok on that. Thank you for all your reviews I am really grateful to you all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I inhaled sharply, stilling my tears and slowly levelling out my uneven breaths. Draco's hand was still in mine, but he hadn't said anything he just sat there without a word crossing his lips.

"I need to get out of here."

I couldn't be in this room anymore, or with Draco, not after what he'd said. My hand pulled away from his as I slipped off the edge of the bed and readjusted my crumpled shirt.

This whole thing seemed so much more real now that it was all actually happening, before, I kind of half hoped that nothing would ever come of it.

I grabbed my bag roughly and slung it over my shoulder trying not to make eye contact with him in the process.

I could feel his silvery orbs burning into my back as I made my way towards the door of the hospital wing when I heard the legs of the chair scratching against the wooden floor.

"Hermione, wait."

My body tensed as his hand fell upon my shoulder and he tried to draw me back towards him. My arm pulled out of his strong grip as I saw Zabini coming towards us once again.

"You should probably take your hand off me Malfoy; you wouldn't want Zabini to see you besmirching yourself with the likes of me, would you?"

I pushed my way through the double doors aggressively and ran down the corridor, pushing my way through the crowds of apprehensive students. I really didn't want to be around him anymore. I still couldn't get over the fact that I thought he might actually have a different side to his cold, arrogant and unfeeling self.

I headed straight up to the Gryffindor common room and into my room. There was a loud bang as I slammed the door behind me and climbed the stairs hurriedly to my room.

The door swung open and I stepped inside going straight towards the large full length mirror residing in the corner of the room.

My fingers trembled hesitantly as I slowly unfastened the buttons on my shirt. My eyes fell down to my stomach as I tried to convince myself that I was actually pregnant and then returned to the mirror. My hand ghosted across my abdomen as my eyes roamed my stomach searchingly.

After a couple of minutes I pulled my shirt back down over my stomach not wanting to look at it anymore. I was so tired I didn't feel like I even had the energy to cry or feel upset. I kicked off my shoes before crawling underneath the soft blankets tossed across my bed, sinking into the comforting warmth beneath them.

Draco's POV

She shook my hand off aggressively and fled from the hospital wing her eyes still wet with tears. I wanted to go after her but Blaise was only a few feet away now and I didn't want to fuel his suspicions.

"What's up with her?"

He drawled as he halted next to me, his hands buried in his pockets.

"I…I don't know"

I couldn't help my obvious hesitation as I stuttered over the words uncertainly.

"So…?"

My mind was elsewhere, I wanted to find Hermione and explain.

"What?"

"Is she pregnant?"

I was desperate to get out of here and find her; I was still trying to get my head around why I cared so much. Even after just one week of being around her and what happened last night she had penetrated my cold shield of indifference and when I was around her it just melted away.

"Um…yeah she is."

I noticed his mouth curve into a smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Trust you."

An amused tone dominating his voice as he spoke, he was getting on my nerves now I wish he would just fuck off.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

I heard the venom in my voice as the words spilled from my mouth. He flinched slightly at my sudden retaliation but not really enough for anyone to notice.

"Calm down, look…"

"I have to go; I'll speak to you later."

I left Zabini standing in the middle of the corridor and I exited the hospital before he could interrupt me, again.

I knew she wouldn't be in the apartment and that she had almost certainly gone back up to the Gryffindor common room which was the one place I had no way of talking to her.

My footsteps came to a still as my mind began to contemplate something. Should I really be so concerned? I have never been so bothered about anyone before, and this was her, of all people. Maybe I needed some separation, to merely convince myself that the feelings of a certain fondness developing inside me where nothing more than that of a physical nature.

I decided not to go looking for her; she wouldn't hear me out, what was the point? I just continued to amble on down the corridor changing my direction towards the Slytherin common room.

As much as I tried to persuade my thoughts to navigate away from Granger they always seemed to make their way back again which got me thinking. She was pregnant; pregnant with my child shouldn't I feel something? I didn't know what to feel, what sort of feelings would encompass normality in a situation like this? I knew I felt something but I didn't know how to process it or translate it into my understanding, couldn't someone just tell me what to feel?

The more I thought about it the more that fondness towards Hermione grew so I decided not to think about it anymore.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the Slytherin common room catching up on some work which managed to provide me a sufficient distraction.

My head fell forcibly against the hard wood of the desk as my hand collapsed at my side. I had finally finished what had started out as a bit of catching up and ended up as me doing every single piece of work I had been assigned, just so I could remain distracted.

My head was spinning and my hand was aching as I slowly got up from my seat and shoved the mountain of work into my bag.

It was dark outside now; I must have been working for hours. There were still a few people scattered around the common room so it couldn't be that late. My hand twisted painfully as I glanced down at my watch. Thankfully I hadn't missed dinner, I was starving.

As I walked towards the portrait hole I loosened my tie roughly and then left to go down to the Great Hall. I was tired and I wasn't really in the mood to be lectured by Zabini but I apprehensively sat down next to him at the Slytherin table.

"Where've you been all day?"

Here we go, I had only just sat down and he was starting already.

"The common room."

Thankfully he left it at that although I was sure he would start again later. My eyes wandered disobediently searching for her. She was sitting next to the Weasley girl and Potter, she still looked upset. I tried to persuade myself that I didn't care and that she had no right to expect any better from me, but I couldn't.

A few seconds later her eyes locked onto mine. I urged myself to tare my gaze away but I couldn't. I didn't know what she was trying to tell me even though her eyes seemed to be saying a thousand things. Her eyes quickly drifted away from mine and she hurriedly got up from the table and practically ran out of the Great Hall.

Why did I care for crying out loud? I tried desperately to quench the desire to go after her and see if she was ok. What was happening to me, seriously? I mentally berated myself as I stopped fighting the urge to go after her and stood up.

"Where're you going?"

I decided to ignore Blaise as I was fed up with him questioning me all the time. My pace quickened as I neared the exit hoping that she was still in sight when I finally got outside.

Hermione was walking down a corridor, her shoulders hunched and her footsteps faltering.

"Hermione."

She turned around slightly surprised and when she saw it was me she spun back around and began to half run down the corridor.

"Just wait a second."

Thankfully she slowed down and waited.

"What?"

Her tone exuded annoyance and frustration as she glowered up at me.

"Look, that...thing I said earlier, I…I didn't mean it."

She placed her hands on her hips which I couldn't help but find rather cute as she stared up at me. I could tell she was trying to hide the surprise she felt at what I had said.

"Then why did you say it?"

I was hoping she wasn't going to ask me that although it was inevitable. I switched my weight over to my right foot as I continued to endeavour to come up with a plausible answer. I didn't want to say it was because I had to keep up appearances because then I would be admitting to her that I felt I had something to hide about the way I felt about her. I didn't want her to know what was going on in my head.

"I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed at my poor explanation and she pulled away from me once again.

"Look Malfoy, I think it's best if we just stay away from each other from now on. I don't have to put up with this; it's bad enough I'm pregnant with _your _child."

I couldn't believe it, she should be grateful for the fact that I had actually tried to redeem myself; it's clearly more than she deserved.

"That's fine with me."

I spat at her returning the same glare she was bestowing upon me.

"Good, I'm glad we've got that sorted."

"So am I."

And with those final three, venom laced words I stormed back off down the corridor as she headed off in the opposite direction.

Hermione's POV

Merlin, he is insufferable! Moaning as I collapsed down on my bed, happy that I didn't have to return to the apartment until tomorrow.

My hands rested naturally on my stomach and I very abruptly pulled them away suddenly feeling extremely aware.

Once again I was feeling very tired even though I had slept earlier today so, reluctantly I got up from my bed and got changed out of my school uniform.

Sighing, I went into the adjacent bathroom and picked up my toothbrush. My reflection stared back at me as I brushed my teeth mirroring my every move. I rinsed my mouth out and tied my hair back only to return my gaze to my reflection.

"What the hell?"

I whispered, noticing a strange mark on the side of my exposed neck. My head tilted slightly so I could see the mark more closely and I gasped when I realised what it was.

"That idiot gave me a hickey!"

I half shouted to myself, dropping the towel I had previously been holding onto the floor. Hating the fact that he had left his mark on me I rubbed at the affected area of skin hoping it would fade but it obviously didn't.

After getting a little bit frustrated I decided to go to bed and forget about it, still feeling agitated about the fact that I would have to wear my hair down for the next few days.

My hands snatched at the crumpled sheets as I pulled them over my head and willed myself to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day feeling well rested and satisfied. I had a quick shower, got dressed and fixed my hair so my hickey was out of view.<p>

Hoping that I wouldn't come across Draco today until I had to go back to the apartment I wandered down to my first lesson, not really in the mood for breakfast.

I took my time on the way to potions not really wanting to spend the next 10 minutes in an empty classroom.

"Hey Hermione wait up!"

For moment I thought it was Draco calling after me again but was relieved to see Ginny smiling back at me, her cheeks bright red and her breathing hasty.

"Why…Why didn't...you come to… breakfast?"

She spluttered as she clung onto my shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"I just didn't really feel like it."

I could tell she was concerned; I hadn't really been eating properly at the moment.

"I was wondering, I don't mean to pry but are you…you know?"

The same overwhelming feeling engulfed me as I was reminded yet again. I didn't feel any different physically, emotionally I was a wreck.

"Um… yeah I am."

I could tell Ginny didn't really know how to react to this and in the end she settled for a questioning stare.

"You might as well ask you're practically interrogating me with your eyes."

She shuffled along uncomfortably as she followed me down towards the dungeons.

"I don't really know if this question is allowed but, how was it?"

I knew she didn't mean to offend me and she was clearly taking every precaution possible to avoid it but, I couldn't help the strange feelings of hurt gathering inside of me.

"It was…not what I had expected it to be."

Ginny rolled her eyes at me sarcastically at my cryptic reply clearly the idea of deciphering it not appealing to her.

"Oh come on Hermione you can tell me."

I felt slightly hesitant at the thought of discussing something I didn't really understand myself.

"He was careful with me and well…gentle."

I felt myself blushing as an uncomfortable heat crept over my skin. I pushed my hair to the side in an effort to cool myself down. Ginny was smirking; inevitably. I could only imagine the thoughts going through her mind.

"Well who would have thought it? Draco Malfoy a…"

She stopped midsentence and I turned to see what was wrong and I wish I hadn't. She was staring at my neck.

"What the hell is that?"

My hands trembled as I pulled forcibly at my hair attempting to cover it back up again.

"It's nothing."

Even I had to admit I was a terrible liar and Ginny always saw straight through me.

"Hermione Granger don't even think about lying because you're terrible at it."

I tried to swat away her hand as she pulled my hair away from my neck to reveal what I had pathetically attempted to conceal.

"Oh yeah he must've been really gentle with you. He gave you a hickey? Well who would've thought?"

She was half laughing as she spoke and I fixed my hair once again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

My tone was affectionate but firm letting her know that it was something I didn't want to discuss right now, or ever.

"Ok…"

She trailed off, her tone adopting an air of sarcastic disappointment.

The day went on pretty slowly and my homework assignments continued to increase as the day went on. I had been lucky enough to avoid Draco for most of the day apart from lunch and out shared charms class.

After dinner I decided to avoid going back to the apartment for as long as possible so I headed down to the library.

There were only a few people scattered across the room reading in the dim candlelight.

I scanned the room for a spare table when I saw Harry sitting in my usual place. No =t having spoken to him in a while I walked over to him and sat down in the large chair opposite.

"Hermione!"

He said through a loud yawn as he shut 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and slammed it down on the table causing me to jump slightly.

"How're things going…with you and…Malfoy?"

I cast my eyes down to the floor, trying to forget about the fact that I had to see him again soon.

"You know…no better or worse than you'd expect."

He gave me sympathetic look before leaning towards me across the table.

"Since we're talking about Malfoy I was wondering. You're not going to stay mad at Ron for too long are you?"

I immediately felt hurt by Harry's comment and leaned back against my chair away from him.

"Are you saying you think I should forgive him?"

"Well he's not going to back down on this one and I just figured…"

I folded my arms across my chest and continued, awaiting an explanation.

"What exactly did you figure Harry?"

"He told me about what happened the other day, with Malfoy and I think that it would just be best if you apologised."

I couldn't believe this, Harry was actually taking Ron's side and he expected _me _to apologise.

"I can't believe this you're really taking his side? Well maybe if you knew what really happened you would see things differently."

I half shouted which earned me a few displeasing stares from the library's occupants.

"Look I just think…"

"I don't have to listen to this!"

I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the library giving Harry a final glance.

Fuming, I charged back up to the apartment in a much worse mood than I had anticipated.

I finally reached the portrait hole and muttered the password before clambering into the common room.

Could this day actually get any worse? I mentally questioned myself before it was answered as Draco sauntered into the common room.

I quickly averted my gaze not really in the mood for a second bout of confrontation.

"What's up with you?"

Sighing heavily I twisted in my seat to face him.

"Like you care."

His mouth twisted into a cold sneer as he took a swig from a bottle of firewhisky.

"You're not supposed to be drinking that."

He subsequently set the bottle down on the coffee table and stood in front of me.

"I'm not so worried about not supposed to."

Why did he always have to be like this all the time, like he was better than everyone else? And with that I arose from my position on the couch and headed towards the staircase, only to be brought to a stop as I felt Draco's hand clasped tightly around my wrist.

"I thought we were supposed to be staying away from each other."

He didn't let go of my wrist but paced menacingly towards me, like a predator circling its prey.

"So did I, but that's going to be a problem considering we share a bed!"

He snarled as I backed away from him, slowly approaching the wall. The feeling of his breath on my neck was intoxicating and I tried to block out the way it felt by looking at the person in front of me.

"Well maybe I'll sleep down here!"

I regretted it as soon as I had said it. I wasn't the type of person to back down in a difficult situation, but I couldn't take it back now.

"Maybe you should!"

He retaliated aggressively. I was only a couple of inches away from the wall now as I tried to distance myself from him.

"Maybe I will!"

I returned aggressively whilst glaring daggers at him trying desperately to suppress the nervousness that was growing inside me with every step he took.

"Good!"

He sneered as I finally hit the wall, his mouth only a few inches away from mine.

"Good!"

And before I could even register what was happening his lips were crashing down on mine. I knew I should pull away but I couldn't and once again I melted into his arms.

He bit down on my bottom lip eliciting a moan from me as his tongue collided with mine. He tasted of mint, tobacco and alcohol and I sighed at the overwhelming sensation.

His hands ran around my waist pulling me closer to him to deepen the kiss. My hands were lost in the sea of his platinum hair as I lost all sense of gravity and would have collapsed if it weren't for Draco's strong hold on me.

His kisses fell to my neck and my head fell back to give him better access to the sensitive skin there.

His hands were rough and aggressive as they roamed my body until they fell upon my stomach when his touch grew soft and delicate as his hand ghosted patterns over my abdomen. I couldn't help but find it sweet.

My breath grew ragged and uncontrolled as his hot lips pressed against mine.

"Draco…"

I moaned softly through the pure ecstasy of his touch.

"Yes?"

He smirked against my skin whilst his teeth bit down gently. I knew it was wrong and that this went against everything I had convinced myself of. Only yesterday he had insulted me and been completely insensitive. But now he seemed different.

"We're not supposed to be doing this."

He pressed himself against me and lowered his mouth to my ear before whispering something.

"Like I said, I'm not so worried about not supposed to,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter once again I'm still unsure about it so please let me know what you think. Thank you for all your reviews I love getting them and they really do motivate me. There is a lot of Draco/Hermione action at the moment because it's important for the development of the story and the plot. I will hopefully update soon so look out for when I do. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Hard and Soft Realities

**A/N: So sorry for the wait I have been exceptionally busy but I promise I will have the next chapter up within 2-3 days I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's been worth the wait 'fingers crossed' and without further ado here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

His hot mouth was travelling down my exposed neck, grazing my skin with his teeth. My head fell back against the wall as his hands snaked under my shirt and up to my breasts whilst he traced his fingers round my back before unclasping my bra.

I moaned into his neck and entangled my fingers in his soft hair sighing as his free hand ghosted patterns over my inner thigh.

He was whispering things into my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I knew where this was going and I felt a searing urge to prevent it but it was incredibly hard to focus on reason when his hands were all over my body. No, no I had to stop this I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons.

I battled desperately to try and keep my composure and regain some purchase on the situation. His grip wandered lower, pulling my skirt up around my waist and fought even harder to keep control. The only reason that I hadn't prevented it already was because I was trying to get back at Ron and Harry, wasn't it? My eyes wandered aimlessly over his face. This was the same face that had caused my tears the other day; this was still the same person but with a temporary different set of motives.

"Stop…"

His mouth continued its trail down my neck and his fingers began to nimbly unbutton my shirt. I shoved at him forcefully trying to get him off of me.

"What's wrong?"

He asked bewildered as my last shove finally made an impact. I quickly fastened the clasp on my bra and the buttons on my shirt.

"Maybe the fact that only yesterday you told me that you hoped I wasn't pregnant, because you didn't want to father some halfblood filth."

My words did not come across as aggressively as I had intended as I remembered how his fingers had ghosted across my stomach only a few moments ago. He ran a hand through his untidy hair and stared down at the floor trying not to look at me.

"Can't we just forget about that?"

"Well you can, but I can't! I know what this is so don't try and make something it's not."

I backed away from him and up towards the stairs only stilled by his confused reply.

"What do you mean?"

He stalked towards me and gently pulled me back to face him.

"You're drunk and you only want _me_ for one thing! But even if I do have sex with you you'll still be the same self absorbed thoughtless and arrogant self tomorrow!"

His grip on me loosened and I pulled away running upstairs to the bedroom. What was going on with me at the moment? I had managed to justify the first time, with the fact that I didn't have any choice but I had almost just let it happen again, willingly.

My body crashed down on the large and comfortable bed, flinging my arms up in despair. The worst thing about it was that I had actually wanted it to happen. _I did not just think that! _I mentally berated myself as my hands flew up in the air, angrily covering my eyes trying to force the thought out of my preoccupied mind.

At that moment the door swung open and Draco waltzed in casually. I watched perplexed as he sashayed across the room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing?"

The words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them and I watched him intently as he stared at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He asked amusedly as he divested himself of his shirt and slung it across the dresser. A familiar lump began to accumulate in my throat as my eyes ran over the mouth watering contours of his chest.

Why did this body have to be bestowed on such an insufferable person? It just wasn't fair! The lump in my throat increased in size dramatically as he subsequently removed his charcoal school trousers.

I hated my body for making feel like this, I wanted to hate him but I just couldn't especially when he was only wearing boxer.

_Get a grip Hermione this is absolutely ridiculous!_ I mentally slapped myself and quickly averted my gaze when he saw me ogling at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Look all you want I have no objection."

He drawled in his usual blasé tone causing waves of frustration and anger to cascade through me.

"Shut up!"

I retorted poisonously as I walked into the adjacent bathroom grabbing my nighty on the way out. My collided with the bathroom door and slammed it shut aggressively. Quickly shrugging my uniform off and brushing my teeth. I pulled the nighty on over my head suddenly realising how clingy it actually was.

"Shit!"

I cursed; trying to stretch the fabric and pull it down over my legs as far as it would possibly go.

My shoulders slumped in frustration as I examined myself in the mirror sighing heavily. Resistance being proven futile as the tight fabric clung to my body as much as it had done before.

My feet carried me hesitantly to the bathroom door and I slowly twisted the brass door knob. Slipping quietly out of the bathroom I hoped Draco wouldn't notice if I ran really quickly across the room and just leaped under the covers.

I was probably making a massive deal out of this but I was feeling very exposed to Draco at the moment in more ways than one. My efforts to go unnoticed were unsuccessful when he looked up

"That's rather risqué nightwear?"

I jumped up towards the bed glaring at him as I did but as I lunged upwards my foot got caught on something and I came tumbling to the ground rather aggressively yelping slightly as the hard ground attacked my back ferociously.

"Oh my god Hermione are you ok?"

Draco's voice rang out concernedly above me, his hand resting lightly on my stomach. The blurriness that had invaded my vision gradually began to dissipate and my surroundings became clear again.

My head had come down hard against the corner of the skirting board and as I propped myself up I winced in pain as a searing pain ignited my skull.

"Ah…"

I was slightly surprised by the magnitude of Draco's concern as he pulled me carefully into his arms separating me from the floor.

"Are you ok?"

The pain was beginning to subside now and I felt myself relaxing slightly in his grasp as my previous mental lecturing disappeared into the dull pain in the back of my head.

"Yeah I'm…fine."

I felt myself tense as a sharp pain shot through my womb and rippled through my midsection.

"Crap what's going on what should I do? Something might have happened to the… you know?"

My eyes closed tightly as I attempted to blot out the last few tremors of pain. I was surprised when I felt panic and worry consume me at the thought of something bad happening to the… baby.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

He swept me up in his arms and set me down on the bed before he put his shirt and trousers back on.

"I need to get dressed."

I murmured half heartedly attempting to get up from my place on the bed before falling gently back down onto the soft covers.

"You're doing no such thing."

My brow furrowed at his blatant refusal and I wobbled towards the wardrobe to start rummaging for something to wear.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing in this!"

I grimaced gesturing down towards the tight fitting nightdress staggering slightly as the dull pain in my head grew stronger.

"I'm sorry about this but I really don't have time to persuade you."

Before I could even think he had stepped over to me and once again swept me up in his arms holding me tightly against his chest as I wriggled in protest.

"Draco Malfoy you put me down right now!"

He was just about to respond when he stopped at the sound of my distressed moans as another blinding pain pierced my stomach. I found myself burying my head into the crook of his neck trying to channel the pain out of my system. I felt Draco's hand stoke my head softly as he hurtled towards the hospital wing as though I weighed no more than a feather.

When we finally reached the hospital wing he set me down on the nearest bed and went in search of Madame Pomfery, raking his hands through his hair as he wandered around her office frantically, explaining what had happened.

I was more than surprised at this point I had no idea he even cared that much he appeared to be really shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Miss Granger?"

Madame Pomfery came bustling out of her office with her wand in her old weather hand and Draco following closely behind her.

"I fell and then I had this really sharp pain in my stomach and it keeps coming back every now and then."

I blurted out without pausing once expressing my concern in my tone.

"Well you couldn't have been more than a few days when I last saw you so it won't be to hard to determine if anything is amiss."

I smiled weakly feeling slightly unnerved now by the whole situation. I felt slightly embarrassed as Madame Pomfrey examined my attire, or rather the lack of it and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok if you just stay still while I perform the charm."

I tried to still my shaking form as I analysed what was going through my mind, what if something bad had happened it would be awful. Would they make me and Draco try again or would we just not be a part of it anymore?

"Everything's perfectly fine it was most likely just the impact of the fall. You need to be more careful Miss Granger you were lucky this time."

Another wave of surprised hit me as Draco sighed loudly out of relief, what was happening to him? He wasn't acting like the same person I had known and hated for the last seven years except as much as I resisted the idea I don't think I hated him anymore.

"You should get back to your rooms it's getting on for 12 0'clock."

I hauled myself up from my comfortable position on the bed and yanked my nightdress down as far over my legs as it would go.

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey I was wondering if you could give me something for the pain in my head it's really sore."

She went back into her office and retrieved a small bottle with a rather weathered looking cork stuck in the top.

"Just take a swig of that and you'll be fine."

She handed me the small bottle and I pulled the cork out before gulping down the thick liquid.

"Thank you."

I said securing the cork back in the bottle and handing it back to her.

"Now if you feel unwell in the next few days please don't hesitate to drop in."

Her warm smile spread across her thin lips before she disappeared back inside her office.

"We should probably be going."

Draco was pulled out of his subconscious stance as I spoke and he jolted forwards away from his relaxed position against the wall.

I slowly began to stand up holding my stomach in anticipation of another bout of pain. Seconds later Draco was by my side and helping me up his arm wrapping tightly around my waist as I regained my balance.

I had no idea why he was being so kind it wasn't a word I would have normally used in the same sentence as his name, but it still didn't justify what he had said to me outside the hospital wing a few days ago.

"I'm ok now."

I found myself unable to prevent the smile creeping across my lips disobediently. He pulled away from me but still kept very close as we made our way back to the apartment.

It was strange because in the course of just one hour I felt more at ease when I was with him, I almost felt safe. _You shouldn't be thinking things like this he's still Malfoy! _Getting rather annoyed with the little voice in the back of my mind I pushed it right to the back and entered the apartment with Draco closely behind me.

The warm light of the fire was still illuminating the dim room with a soft amber glow. As we walked back towards the bedroom I thought about how differently I was beginning to see Draco after what had happened tonight and before I could think the words were spilling over my lips,

"You were genuinely worried, weren't you?"

He stopped during his decent up the stairs and turned to face me and went back down a few steps so he was level with me.

I was waiting for a reply but instead I got something entirely different. For the second time that evening his lips fell against mine but this time it was different. He was gentle and soft as his minty lips caressed mine and h is tongue parted my lips.

I could feel my legs turning into liquid as I lost all sense of stability. Why did I feel like this when he kissed me?

He pulled me against his hard stature deepening the kiss and I moaned into his open mouth unable to restrain it. Then he pulled away and just looked at me his hair dishevelled but perfect.

His thumb ran softly against my bottom lip caressing it smoothly and I expected him to say something but he didn't. I watched perplexed and confused as he gave me one last unreadable stare before disappearing into the bedroom.

I wasn't going to hammer myself this time it had felt almost right and not everything in life bares an explanation.

So, feeling rather weak at the knees I traipsed up the stairs to bed discovering that the bathroom was currently being occupied by Draco I slipped in underneath the covers and closed my eyes. That was a pretty eventful evening.

Draco's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling very relaxed and then realisation flooded my mind. What had I done last night? Why had I kissed her like _that? _Why had I let her see my concern? _Because you wanted to. _The small voice that had been plaguing me over the last two weeks whispered eerily in the back of my head. I am struggling to come to terms with my feelings as it is I certainly don't need anyone else finding out, especially not Hermione. This was a fucking mess.

I swore silently creeping out of the bed, being careful not to wake her up as I stepped into the bathroom.

After showering I got dressed and went down to the common room I could hear Hermione clattering about in the bedroom and didn't really want to talk about what had happened.

I grabbed my bag and hastily exited via the portrait hole feeling slightly unsure about my feelings towards the events of last night.

The Great Hall wasn't overly busy this morning but it was still fairly early. I sat down next at the Slytherin table glad that Blaise wasn't hear yet and half heartedly reached for some toast.

The Great Hall gradually began to fill up as students filed in. Blaise strutted towards the Slytherin table casually and sat down opposite me.

"Did you here about the announcement?"

Felling slightly confused I raised an eyebrow questioningly. What announcement?

"No, what it is?"

He shrugged his shoulders languidly and averted his gaze for a moment.

"Apparently McGonagall's got something else to tell us about."

Nothing much would really surprise me now whatever it was she had to say. My gaze wandered around the room as I sat slumped over the table.

My position soon changed when I saw Hermione walk in, her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath making her way over to the Gryffindor table. She was pretty late, for her that is and I wondered what she had been doing. My thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall stepped up to the owl crested podium and waited for the noise to die down.

"Thank you."

She cleared her throat sternly and placed her hands on either side of the podium.

"Third years, you will not be having care of magical creatures this morning so please go to the astronomy tower. Secondly I would like to inform all the house prefects that there will be a meeting this afternoon at 2 0'clock. Finally for all the eighth years there has been a change made. After the extensive damage made to the castle last year the other professors and myself have been trying to resolve the accommodation issues it has raised."

The rest of the students had gone back to their breakfasts whilst the rest of our continued to listen intently.

"We have decided that to provide enough room you and your partners will be moving into your shared apartments permanently for the remainder of this year."

Unable to translate my reaction through the loud groans of objection from some other people I looked for Hermione but I only caught a glimpse of her exiting the Great Hall.

How on earth was I going to control myself if we were there together - alone - every night?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know I'm evil, I left it on a cliffy and I'm very sorry but it had to be done lol. A thousand apologies for the massive wait I have been extremely busy but I hope you like this chapter. I promise that I will have the next chapter up in the next to days. Once again I would like to thank you all for all the great reviews you have been leaving me every single one makes my day. I love hearing all your opinions so please review. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Conflict, Laughter and Realisation

**A/N: I am very sorry for the lateness of my update but I have been literally inundated with coursework. I have had some reviews asking me about the fact that I paired Theodore Nott with Astoria and Romilda, I am very sorry I promise it won't happen again but it doesn't have any significance to the plot so I hope you guys will forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

The realisation of what had just been said hit me; I was going to be living with him, alone, for nine months! My fingers tugged roughly at my tie trying to cool myself down. I was going to have to share a bed with Draco Malfoy for nine whole months? I swallowed in a desperate attempt to get rid of the horrible taste that had formed in my mouth.

My eyes strained as I forced them to remain on the surface of the table and not wander over toward Draco. I needed to calm down and get away from the harsh blend of sound pounding through my ears as the eighth years protested.

Swiftly, I unhooked my legs from the bench and without a single glance towards Draco I hurriedly made my way towards the large oak doors at the end of the candlelit room.

"Hermione where are you going? We have Transfiguration!"

Ginny called out after me but for once in my life I didn't care whether or not I missed class I needed to get away. Just for an hour or so.

A dull pain penetrated the backs of my legs as I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. My breath was uneven and taxing as I hurtled up the long winding corridor that led to the portrait hole.

My thick curls bounced from side to side as I came to an abrupt halt before the Fat Lady. Her bejewelled fingers glistening in the dim light of the candles and a look of fascination adorned her plump-looking features.

"Password?"

Once my breathing had evened out I straightened myself up and gave her the password,

"Pumpkin juice."

I waited expectantly for the door to swing open and the inevitable nod of the Fat Lady, her many chins being swallowed by her neck.

"Incorrect?"

Bewildered and slightly confused at her rejection I scanned my mind for the right password. No, that _was _the password it hadn't been changed since yesterday.

"Pumpkin juice!"

I said rather irritably expecting her to open for me this time but she merely shook her head.

"What?"

Her features twisted into a stern expression.

"I'm afraid one of the professors changed the password this morning."

This had to be some kind of joke they hadn't really banned us from our dormitories already, had they? How would I even get my things out of there if they wouldn't let us back in?

"You know I'm a Gryffindor I've been passing through here for the best part of ten years could you at least let me in so I could get my things?"

My voice was pleading and desperate as I prayed for her to oblige.

"If you are an eighth year all your possessions have been relocated to your new accommodation so there will be no need for that."

My eyes blazed acid as I glared at her for her lack of cooperation. I was going to have to go back to the apartment.

I plodded reluctantly back the way I had come towards the other side of the vast castle sighing every now and then. My mind began to wander as I grew bored of the endless corridors and flights of stairs.

Why was I dreading living with him so much? He had behaved like a completely different person over these last few days, I barely recognised him anymore. I pondered over that thought apprehensively as reason kicked in, years of torment and insults couldn't be forgotten on the basis of a few days of courtesy and kind words. _Although it has been a lot more than kind words_ _hasn't it? You know you're beginning to feel something more than hatred for him. Maybe you're just afraid that if you spend every single night together something will happen. _

I let the small voice in the back of my mind continue for longer than normal as I made my way towards the portrait hole. Surely not! There was no way I had any feelings other than hatred to bestow on the likes of Draco Malfoy. I didn't need the small voice in the back of my head to tell me that was a lie, I already knew.

My voice was low and barely audible as I muttered the password and stormed in through the open portrait hole. The sound of my hurried footsteps thundered up the stairs as I rushed toward the bedroom. Sure enough all of my things had been placed at the end of the bed, next to his.

I walked over to the leather trunks and the boxes of books dreading the thought of basically unpacking my entire life in the room that I would be sharing with Draco.

My tired form collapsed next to the pile of luggage and I reluctantly unbuckled the metal fastenings on the first trunk. All of my clothes were neatly folded in even stacks inside the case and books were crammed in every vacant space between the piles of clothes.

My fingers ran over the tattered spines of the books fondly as I examined the contents of the suitcase. It was hard to believe that my whole life at Hogwarts had been crammed into two trunks, a small weekend back and a few boxes.

I closed the lid of the first trunk and refastened the brazen buckles before opening the second one to examine its contents.

There weren't so many clothes in this case seeing as it was mainly devoted to toiletries and towels. My eyes checked through the items making sure everything was there when I spotted something I really didn't want to see. There was a small box of tampons tucked away in the corner of the case. I snorted in disgust at the very idea of having them now. Feeling rather angry at myself I grabbed the small box and chucked them into the bin aggressively.

My brow was furrowed in frustration as I gazed down at my stomach. I hadn't really let the whole pregnancy thing occupy my mind that much, I felt the same, I looked the same but yet soon I was going to be so different.

I let my hand settle over my stomach for a mere moment before pulling away, the whole thing was just way too weird.

The focus of my attention veered away from everything else when I noticed a small photograph, tucked in between two rather unattractive jumpers. I pulled the photograph out from its original place of residence and stared at the small children that occupied the piece of paper.

Harry, Ron and I were standing in the snowy streets of Hogsmede, arm in arm and grinning happily. My thumb traced over the picture fondly as I remembered all the happy memories we had shared. Everything seemed so different now. We were all growing up and the things I worried about then were nothing compared to the things I was worrying about now.

I wonder what I would have told my 13 year old self if I had the chance to go back and warn her. At that age I probably would've found it the most absurd thing in the world and laughed it off as nothing. I would've found the idea of having a baby with Draco Malfoy absolutely disgusting.

My gaze fell upon the unmistakable red hair of Ron and my mouth twisted into an almost smile. I had to remind myself that we didn't even speak to each other anymore. I placed the photograph back where I had found it, finding the all consuming waves of nostalgia to be too much.

A resounding crash broke the eerie silence of the room as I slammed the trunk closed. Not being altogether uplifted by its contents.

The gradual ticking of the clock caught my attention for a moment and I looked over at the antique face. I had missed half of my first lesson and there was no way I was going to enter a class late. I might as well wait up here until my second lesson started.

Draco's POV

I contemplated going after her but then thought better of it and headed off to my first lesson. Everyone filed into the classroom and took their seats as I went and sat next to Blaise, in my usual place at the back of the classroom.

I noticed Pansy glaring at Blaise from the opposite side of the room as he drawled flirtatiously to a blonde Ravenclaw girl sitting in the adjacent desk. I couldn't help but smile.

I dumped my bag on the floor and pulled out my books, placing them languidly on the battered wooden surface. Blaise subsequently concluded his conversation with the girl and Pansy averted her searing gaze.

"Having fun?"

His mouth twisted into a knowing smirk and he folded his arms casually.

"Just a bit."

His suggestive baritone implying more than just fun.

Momentarily Professor McGonagall entered the crowded classroom, her emerald robes billowing out behind her. She stood at the front of the classroom and called out the list of names on the register.

My attention wandered as her stern voice rang out through the room.

"Hermione Granger."

She waited for what she thought would be the inevitable response of Hermione but it never came. Her piercing eyes scanned the room interrogatingly as she searched for her.

"Has anyone seen Miss Granger?"

Confused heads shook in answer to her question and I noticed the Weasley girl look over at Potter.

"Anyone?"

McGonagall asked bewildered.

Then the Weasley girl raised her hand apprehensively.

"I saw her this morning at breakfast but...then she left, I think it may have had something to do with the recent announcement."

Realisation sunk into McGonagall's weathered face and she cast Hermione's absence off as nothing.

Blaise nudged me out of my dazed stupor and I was brought back to reality.

"What's happening with you and Granger anyway?"

His signature smirk playing on his lips again.

"Nothing much…"

I trailed off uneasily as the lie rolled off my tongue.

"I would've paid good money to see the look on her face when McGonagall said that we had to move in with our partners."

I forced a reluctant smile onto my lips in response to his comment and began to scribble down the passage of dictation McGonagall was reciting.

The rest of the lesson proved uneventful and tedious, so when the bell rang I was out of the room like a bullet.

She should be in the next lesson, if not I should probably go and look for her. I was quite shocked by the amount of concern I was bestowing upon her but I found that I couldn't help it, I cared about her I was just going to have to accept it. I mean she is carrying my child.

I knew she was supposed to be in my next class so I made my way down the corridor towards the classroom.

The door creaked noisily as I pushed it open and stepped into the coldness of the room. I was about 5 minutes early. After closing the door I turned around to dump the weight of my bag on a nearby desk but stopped when I saw something, someone.

Hermione was standing at the other end of the room with her hands clasped tightly around her waist and a rather startled expression dominating features.

"I didn't know you were in here."

I whispered hesitantly not really knowing what to expect. What should I do? Should I ask her if she's alright? Shit! I don't know.

She looked so small and vulnerable standing there I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This couldn't just be about the whole 'living together thing'.

"I'll wait outside."

Her tone was broken and soft as she made her way to the door. Why was she acting like this? She couldn't avoid me forever.

"Wait!"

My hand clasped around her wrist before she reached the door and she swung around to look at me.

"What?"

Her voice was not harsh but laced with a slight air of disconcertion.

"Are you ok?"

I couldn't really believe I had just conveyed sympathy for Hermione Granger. Strange things were happening.

"No I'm not!"

She sounded slightly more aggressive now and she tried to pull away from me, her meagre attempt proved useless against my unyielding grip.

"I was just trying to be polite."

I tried to make the whole conversation a little less personal. She was getting slightly annoying now.

"Well you've never bothered before so there's no need for you to start now!"

I shook her wrist from my grasp and my eyes turned darker in response to her retaliation. Why was she getting so defensive I hadn't been rude or arrogant or any of the things I normally was? She was scowling at me through her long dark lashes.

"You can be a right moody cow sometimes, you know that?"

Her usually warm chocolate orbs emanated poison as she glowered at me.

"Well _you_ happen to be an egotistical asshole!"

She retorted angrily her alabaster cheeks now infused with a ruby blush. She was so bloody annoying!

The dull murmur of the approaching students grew into shouts and loud voices and she barged past me aggressively making her way back to her original seat.

The door burst open and everyone filed in talking noisily amongst themselves. The lesson went by rather quickly in comparison to Transfiguration but the tension between me and Hermione could be cut with a knife.

At the end of class Hermione stormed out of the room knocking past me for a second time.

The rest of the day went by painfully slowly but I didn't run into Hermione again until later that evening.

We were both in the apartment, I was in the bedroom and Hermione had just gone into the bathroom to have a shower.

I slung various items of clothing from my trunk into the mahogany wardrobe on the other side of the room. I noticed that Hermione hadn't even begun to unpack and both of her trunks were still sitting at the end of the bed.

A few minutes later I came across a shirt that still had the tag on it so I quickly ripped it off and walked over to the bin to dispose of it.

As I let go of the small piece of card my eyes fell upon what was already in the bin. There was what looked like an empty… box of… tampons. I stared at the contents of the bin uneasily. That wasn't there earlier.

I twisted uncomfortably on the spot expecting Hermione to enter the room at any moment, now that the thundering sound of the water had come to a halt.

My mind began to run wild as an endless vortex of possibilities consumed any trace of rational thought. She was really mad at me at the moment and she had that fall a few days ago. What if something had happened that she wasn't telling me about, what if she had lost the baby? Maybe that's why she has been so upset!

I mean she really had fallen quite a long way. What if it had been more serious than Madame Pomfery had thought? There was no way I could bring it up though; I could not have a conversation with Hermione, about…well …what I had just found in the bin.

First of all she would probably die of embarrassment and then go absolutely berserk not to mention slaughter me alive. I know we aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment but surely she would tell me if something actually had happened, wouldn't she?

My feet twisted around when the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked in with a towel secured around her arms. She purposefully avoided eye contact with me as she retrieved some small bed shorts and a short sleeved top from her trunk and went back into the bathroom without a word.

Once the door was closed I started to freak out again. My breathing became slightly laboured as I paced up and down the room nervously.

After a few moments of contemplation I decided it would be best if I slept on it and thought about it again in the morning. I was probably just overreacting.

I changed out of my clothes quickly and got into bed, facing away from the bathroom door that Hermione would emerge from in a few minutes.

Sure enough Hermione re-entered the bedroom and slipped into the bed remaining as far away from me as she possibly could. Not that I had any objection, she was being extremely aggravating at the moment.

The lights went off and every sound was eradicated from the room except for the wind banging gently against the glass windows. The silence leaving me to think.

I knew Hermione and I weren't exactly on good terms at the moment but I don't think she would something like that. She was just as worried as I was when she had fallen over and had to go to the hospital wing, I could tell. There could be any number of reasons that they were in the bin. Crap this is so bloody messed up!

With my mind still battling away I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day to find Hermione already up, sitting on the sofa downstairs. She was being extremely childish at the moment with all the 'not talking' and 'ignoring'. Not that I had a problem with it. When she was behaving like this she could not talk to me all she wanted and avoid me as much as possible.

As I went back into the bedroom to get dressed I remembered why I was feeling so anxious. The very idea of even bringing it up with her was beyond mortifying, it was insane.

Besides it wouldn't just be embarrassing for her, _I_ would probably die in the process. My eyes darted over to the bin but oddly enough there wasn't anything in it anymore apart from the small clothes tag I had dropped in there the other day.

"Shit…"

I raked my hand through my tousled hair and groaned in frustration. Just then I heard the portrait hole swing shut. Hermione had left.

I didn't know whether I was relieved that I didn't have to say anything to her now or annoyed because I now had time to contemplate the scenario in my head.

Hermione's POV

Annoyance was the only thing I was feeling at the moment. Annoyed at the fact that I had to live with a complete and utter asshole, annoyed that at this very moment I was carrying his devil spawn. Could life get any worse?

Yesterday evening we hadn't spoken a word to each other, which was probably for the best because we probably would have ended up ripping each other's throats out.

I reluctantly plodded through the portrait hole and into the small common room to find a rather unexpected spectacle before me.

Draco was standing in the middle of the room looking extremely nervous and apprehensive. I hadn't ever really seen him like that before.

"What's up with you?"

I asked, keeping my tone slightly careless to let him know that I was still angry with him.

"Um… I have to ask… well talk to you about something."

My bag slid off my shoulder and I glared at him disapprovingly. He had probably done something wrong.

"Go on then."

I was in a bad mood already I didn't need him to add to it.

"I found something…"

He raked his hand through his tousled blond hair his grey eyes pools of mercury as they smouldered under the warm candlelight. _Stop going all dreamy over him you're supposed to be mad at him!_

"Yes?"

Motioning for him to continue suggesting that I was becoming slightly impatient. He sighed and began pacing up and down the length of the room.

"Look, I have homework to do so if this is everything I'll be…"

"Ok, ok…"

I was getting annoyed again what was this all about anyway?

"I found, well saw something…"

He trailed off again his voice laced with apprehension.

"In…in the…bin, upstairs, in the bedroom."

My eyes widened for a moment, what was he trying to say? He noticed my surprise and swallowed heavily.

"It's just you've been really upset lately and it can't just be because of the whole living together thing and you had that accident when you fell over… I know we're not on great terms at the moment so I wasn't sure if you would tell me or not."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are talking about?"

My mind raked through all the possibilities and explanations for this strange outburst. Draco looked very disappointed at the fact that I hadn't deciphered what could only be described as an impossible code.

"I saw something, in the bin upstairs, in the bedroom. You've been really moody and angry and upset, so I thought maybe you'd…"

"Look Draco I know you have an aptitude for expensive things but I really don't care what you spend your money on."

His brow furrowed in confusion and his chiselled face mirrored the expression that had adorned my features only moments before.

"Hang on, what are you talking about?"

"The clothes label, what are you talking about?"

"The tamp…"

He broke off mid-word and I finally understood what he was trying to say.

"You mean you thought that…?"

He nodded nervously and I couldn't help it, I couldn't contain my laughter. My sides were hurting I was laughing so hard. I needed cheering up and this had really done it.

"What?"

His voice sounded slightly cross as he watched me in my hysterics. He looked so embarrassed before and as I remembered his nervous state another wave of laughter washed through me.

"Oh Draco, you big idiot!"

"Shut up…"

He did not sound angry or annoyed but just embarrassed by his far from accurate assumption.

"You were really nervous weren't you?"

Humour dominated my tone as I thought about Draco panicking all day about having to say the word 'tampons'.

"Look I just thought…"

My palm glided across my forehead as I attempted to calm myself down, but to no avail.

"Stop! I need a moment to enjoy the hilarity of this particular moment in my life."

I broke off before I continued and watched as Draco folded his arms across his muscular chest and raised his eyebrows as he waited for my prolonged amusement to conclude.

"I can't believe you actually thought I had lost the baby and I had decided not to tell you because you were being an asshole. Well,_ are_being an asshole."

I turned away from him and dabbed the tears of mirth in the corners of my eyes away with my sleeve. Suddenly strong arms were encircling my waist and I was being pulled against Draco's rock hard torso.

"Stop laughing at me and don't call me an asshole."

He nipped at my ear playfully.

"I will when you stop being one."

I retorted tenaciously thinking about whether I should pull away or not.

"Don't think I won't punish you."

He whispered seductively in my ear making me quiver slightly.

"Don't you think carrying your devil spawn is enough of a punishment?"

He pulled me even tighter against him and then suddenly let me go again.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?"

I nodded and followed him up the stairs to the large door at the end of the corridor. I veered off towards the bathroom and Draco went into the bedroom.

I laughed quietly as I brushed my teeth and changed out of my school uniform. I slipped back into the bedroom just as Draco entered the bathroom.

Shivering slightly as I tiptoed over to the edge of the bed before I climbed up onto the soft mattress and pulled the covers over my body. I inhaled deeply, the smell of Draco's cologne infusing the light coolness of the air.

Although it was months away I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the day when I actually had the baby. What would actually happen? I knew it would hurt but I didn't know how much. My hand wandered down underneath the covers and stopped when it reached my stomach and this time I didn't pull away.

"I wonder what you'll be like."

Then Draco emerged from the bathroom and clambered into the other side of the bed. When neither of us said anything I just closed my eyes hoping that soon I would fall asleep.

A few minutes passed and we both just lay there in silence, the covers rising and falling in unison with our breathing. For some reason I felt rather strange I think for the first time since I had found out I had actually accepted that I _was _pregnant. This whole thing was beginning to feel so real.

My eyes opened when I suddenly felt the covers shift as Draco leaned over me, his eyes melting into mine

I was startled slightly when I felt Draco press his lips firmly against mine. I closed my eyes as his tongue glided over my bottom lip and I sighed breathlessly. I could feel the weight of his body suspended over mine, it felt right. I knew I was angry with him at the moment but all of the hatred was just dissolved in his tender caresses.

His tongue battled with mine passionately in a fight for dominance, a fight that he always won. Seconds later he pulled away and returned to his previous position on the bed, he didn't say a word and neither did I. I may not like it but it seemed that things were getting fairly serious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait I have been so busy I will try my hardest to update sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm not really 100% happy with it so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Beware How You Give Your Heart

**A/N: I am very sorry for not updating in so long, please forgive me. Just a quick warning I haven't edited this chapter yet and my keyboard is bust but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so I uploaded it anyway. But if you would rather wait and read the edited version I will be uploading tomorrow morning so it's up to you. But anymore major grammatical or spelling errors are due to my keyboard. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review they really make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. **

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

It had been about two months since we had moved all of our things into the apartment, and a month since _the _kiss. I didn't really understand everything I was feeling in that moment; all those types of feelings were foreign to me, until now.

I had built myself somewhat of a reputation over my years at Hogwarts, one of promiscuity and scandal but, this time was different. Hermione was hot but all of the girls I'd previously bedded were, but Hermione had something else about her.

"Malfoy!"

Maybe all these feelings would go away soon; they'd better, because I am chained to my family name and everything it stands for. I mentally berated myself as a cool breeze scurried through the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!"

All of a sudden I was being shaken out of my dreamy state and back into reality.

"What?"

My tone was dripping with annoyance and disapproval as I answered the intruding voice.

"Calm down mate, I just wanted to ask you something."

My hardened gaze wandered off in the other direction as Zabini began to ramble on about something. The minutes ambled on and seemed to become increasingly longer.

"So are you going to come?"

"To what?"

I asked confusedly, having not paid any attention to his previous ramblings.

"The party! Where you even listening?"

Blaise didn't care if I'd been listening or not, there was no malice in his tone.

"What party?"

I realised I wasn't being very subtle in hiding my previously averted attention but I didn't care.

"Theo's party, in the room of requirement. I reckon it's gonna be a good one."

'Party' was a bit of a loose description. I knew full well what Theo's 'parties' entail. They were basically an equation, alcohol plus hot girls plus more alcohol plus hundreds of drunken teens. Not that _that_ didn't appeal to me.

"Yeah, ok."

I ripped at the crusts of my toast and let my gaze wander over to the Gryffindor table. There she was as always, sitting next to the Weasley girl and Potter. Her hair cascading down her back, glinting in the intruding sunlight, her skin was glowing and her eyes were melting into chestnut pools under the sun.

"Bloody hell, when did I get so fucking poetic!"

I cursed angrily, as what I had just been thinking sank in. What was happening to me? I hadn't been acting like myself recently; I needed to remember who I was. Draco Malfoy never gets attached to a girl, Draco Malfoy gets everything he wants, Draco Malfoy is a heartbreaker, Draco Malfoy only cares about himself, Draco Malfoy is… Oh Merlin when she licks honey off her finger like that.

"Fuck!"

I half shouted under my breath as I did it again.

"What's up with you?"

Blaise asked sounding slightly disinterested and preoccupied.

"Nothing"

I groaned whilst my hands raked through my tousled, white blond hair. There had to be some kind of distraction available, to help me stop thinking about her

"It couldn't possibly have something to do with Granger could it?"

I would have been surprised by his accuracy but he always assumed it was something to do with Hermione, so it wasn't a prediction of any significance.

"It's alright mate, I know you're in love with her."

My insides suddenly twisted and I looked up at Blaise's wolfish grin, noticing the sarcasm in his gaze. Besides there was no way I was in love with her, was there?

"Shut up!"

Now being pretty tired of the conversation I decided to head back upstairs to the apartment, seeing as it was a Saturday and I didn't really have anything else to do.

"Ten thirty!"

Blaise called after me, his deep voice echoing around the crowded room.

"I wouldn't miss it, there's going to be tons of hot girls."

Some of the girls on the other tables glared at Blaise in disgust, whereas the Slytherin girls acknowledged it as perfectly acceptable behaviour. I couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe a room, full of hot, barely clothed girls was exactly what I needed to take my mind of Hermione. Besides she had to find of this just as awkward as I did.

Two former arch enemies suddenly battling with growing feelings for each other, I know Hermione doesn't want to admit it to herself but I wasn't stupid.

There was a hot blond girl stalking towards me from the other end of the corridor and I was very quickly pulled out of my silent feud.

The girl blushed slightly and smiled up at me through long black lashes as I smirked at her when she swayed past me.

After she had turned the corner I grimaced slightly, what I had just done felt really strange and weird. This proved it; I had to get laid because it appeared that I was getting way too attached to Hermione. She probably didn't even feel the same way.

A small sting rippled through me at the idea that she didn't feel anything for me but I cast it off as nothing.

Hermione's POV

I was sitting with Ginny in her apartment watching as she happily pottered around. Harry's and Ginny's apartment was very similar to mine and Draco's except theirs was slightly smaller and more cluttered. Ginny was Ron's sister after all and Ron was one of the messiest people I knew.

"So, how did everything go today?"

I asked slightly concerned for my friend knowing she had returned to Madame Pomfery after her first test had turned out negative.

Ginny subsequently stopped what she was doing and collapsed on the couch, next to me with a huge smile lighting up her delicate features.

"Well?"

"I was going to wait to tell you but I just can't. My test turned out positive. I'm pregnant Hermione!"

I forced a very convincing smile onto my face which I was pretty proud of, considering how miserable I felt at the moment.

"That's wonderful!"

Ginny pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest her smile just as wide as it had been when she first told me. I was glad someone was happy about this whole thing although I couldn't help but think that Ginny would be feeling slightly less…overjoyed when the morning sickness kicked in. Fortunately Draco had not been around whenever I suddenly darted into the bathroom. I also had a slight bump starting to develop, it was hardly noticeable but it was there.

"When I told Harry he was so happy and we had sex all…"

I raised my hands in protest as she spoke.

"Wow! Way too much information."

Ginny blushed slightly and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So, how are things going with you and Malfoy?"

I didn't even know the answer to that question. Ever since that night about two months ago things between us had been kind of strange. Up until now I'd perceived the whole 'pregnant women's hormones' thing to be a bit of a cliché but now…let's just say I couldn't have been more wrong.

Sometimes in the night his arm would wrap around my waist and he would pull me into his chest. I didn't know if he was aware that he was doing this because he was always asleep when it happened but it was beginning to be something of a regular occurrence. Every time it happened I couldn't help the feeling of warmth and completion that flooded through my body. I knew I shouldn't really be feeling anything for him after all the years of torment he had subjected me to, not to mention the fact that he is an ex-deatheater and nearly killed Harry, Ron and I in the Room of Requirement that night last year.

"It's complicated."

Ginny smile of elation quickly transformed into one of mischief.

"What?"

I mumbled grumpily knowing she had an opinion on what I had just said. Ginny had never been very subtle when it came to concealing her thoughts.

"Well there's clearly something going on between the two of you. Besides it's natural for you to feel something for the father of the child you're carrying."

Ginny didn't realise how much comfort she had actually given me. I could actually blame the way I was feeling at the moment on something even though I knew it was a false assumption.

"I just want to take my mind off everything and have some fun."

I sighed tiredly against the soft fabric of the couch and inhaled the enticing scent of the haphazardly placed cushions.

"I might just have an idea."

I was slightly concerned by her mischievous tone and the smirk that now adorned the lips. I raised my eyebrows signalling for further elaboration and Ginny soon complied.

"Well, apparently there is a party, tonight, in the room of requirement and I hear the host is pretty lenient when it comes to letting people in without an invitation."

At first I completely objected to the idea but as I thought about it a bit more I realised I might be able to take my mind off things. Although Draco would probably be there and which wouldn't lead to my thoughts being averted for long.

"Dra…Malfoy will probably be there and I don't really want…"

Ginny waved her hand through the air and sighed in a rather exasperated manner.

"Oh just forget about sodding Malfoy and have some fun. You've never let Malfoy stop you from doing anything before."

"Yes, preferably non-consequential fun."

The idea that Draco Malfoy was stopping me from doing something elicited a slight anger in me which made me feel rather rebellious.

"Ok then I'll go."

I got up from the couch feeling slightly stiff as I did.

"What time?"

Ginny looked up at me looking slightly surprised by my sudden change of heart.

"Just be here at 10:00"

I nodded and walked towards the portrait hole, waving to Ginny as went.

"See you later."

And with that I left Ginny's apartment and headed back up to my own. After about five minutes of wandering though a labyrinth of corridors and staircases I reached the portrait hole. After whispering the password I stumbled into the common room.

"Back so soon."

I jumped as Draco's deep voice echoed around the room I presumed to be empty. He was waltzing down the stairs in his usual attire and a familiar smirk plastered across his mouth.

I ignored him and just headed up towards the bedroom barging past him as I went. As I came into contact with his broad shoulder, his cologne consumed my senses. I don't know why that smell appealed to me so bloody much but I found it intoxicating.

"Sorry."

Hang on that sorry hadn't been intentional! I wasn't sorry for barging into him it was just that bloody cologne; I swear it was laced with some sort of imperious curse.

"Don't worry about it."

I continued up to the bedroom trying to forget about yet another one of our strange encounters.

I sat down on the bed and fell back against the soft mattress. The idea of a party when I was this tired was ludicrous. A few seconds later Draco entered the bedroom with a smug expression adorning his chiselled features.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?"

I was about to say no when I remember I had agreed to go to that damn party only minutes ago.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'll probably go out for a few hours later."

I nodded attempting to look slightly disinterested when I felt that familiar twisting sensation in my stomach.

"Oh shit."

Draco spun around his face expressing a hint of concern.

"What's wrong?"

He stepped towards me and I almost instantly leaped off the bed and darted towards the bathroom.

I practically collapsed over the ivory lid and started coughing and spluttering. I felt absolutely awful and really quite angry at how misleading the term 'morning sickness' was when it wasn't just in the morning, it was all the bloody time.

As the whole 'episode' concluded I heard a gentle knocking on the bathroom door and Draco's concerned voice on the other side.

"Hermione, are you ok? What's going on?"

I quickly stood up and rinsed my mouth out several times under the icy gush of cold water that was pouring from the silver plated tap.

Once I had straightened myself out I opened the door only to bump into a hard and chiselled chest.

"Are you ok?"

Why did he have to have that concerned look on his face? It only made it harder when I tried to convince myself I didn't have any feelings for him.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness"

Realisation subsequently dominated his features as he understood. I didn't blame him for not realising I was having a hard enough time remembering _I _was pregnant.

For some reason he still looked slightly worried but I didn't know why. Our eyes met for a moment and once again, without permission my heart leaped into my mouth. We both quickly averted our gaze and got out of each other's way.

About ten minutes later Draco left the apartment, leaving me to have some time to myself and to get ready for the party.

After an afternoon of reading and doing nothing I decided to get ready. I showered, washed my hair and dried it before deciding to tackle the task of my wardrobe. Here I was, standing in front of the large mahogany wardrobe in nothing but a lace bra and panties.

After a few minutes of silent deliberation I finally decided to browse the items of clothing that were each suspended lifelessly by a wooden coat hanger. I skimmed through them briefly before deciding on a rather revealing black dress that stopped at about mid-thigh. The material was silky and it fell through my fingers like water as I held it before me.

It was strapless and had an extremely low neckline which I grew more and more unaccustomed to as I examined myself in the mirror. This was the only dress I had brought with me and I had nothing else to wear that was even remotely suitable. I tugged at the neckline trying to stop the dress from revealing quite so much cleavage.

Eventually I gave up and stopped trying to alter the uncooperative dress and began doing my hair. It cascaded down my back in long thick curls that swayed from side to side as I walked. Once I had applied some red lipstick and some eye makeup I was satisfied.

It was 9:45 and I had to meet Ginny at 10:00 so I decided to leave. The only shoes I had that weren't pumps or ugg boots were some nude heels that I had never worn in my life. Ginny had given them to me as a birthday present last year in an attempt to get me into high heeled shoes.

"Is that me?"

I said as I stared at my reflection in shock. The short dress, the heels and the makeup couldn't be more different to my normal attire. I became increasingly worried about my appearance and decided to wear my cloak to cover myself up.

When I finally left the apartment I made my way to meet Ginny. A few minutes later there she was, standing a few meters away from the portrait hole, wearing a velvety blue halter neck dress with black heels. She looked really nice.

"Hey Ginny, you look beautiful."

She spun around when she heard my nearing voice, her fiery red hair flicking slightly as she did.

She smiled warmly and walked towards me, the click of her heels echoing down the corridor.

"Take that ghastly cloak off would you?"

I hesitated at first but eventually complied and slipped the cloak off my exposed shoulders. I looked at Ginny's face worriedly in search for approval and her jaw dropped.

"Oh Merlin, I knew it was too much do we have time for me to change? Oh maybe I shouldn't go after all, this was a bad idea."

"Hermione, you look…stunning."

I felt a ruby blush developing across my skin at her words. My smile was feeble but expressed appreciation for her reassuring and kind words.

"We better be going then."

Ginny grabbed by arm and pulled me down the staircase before us and towards the room of requirement.

We passed quite a few students that were making their way to the room of requirement on our way but over the years each of us had designed our own route.

"Wait!"

Ginny whispered as she pulled me behind a nearby statue. I understood why when I saw Filch stalking past with Mrs Norris perched on his shoulder.

We stayed behind the statue for a few minutes until we were sure he was gone and then hurried down the hallway to the entrance of the room of requirement.

As we approached we saw a band of students flowing in, through the large wooden door. Just before the door closed the guy holding it open saw us and smirked in a rather 'Draco-like' fashion.

"Come on in ladies."

He beckoned and tilted the door slightly further open to allow us access. The room was huge with bright lights and booming music. There were people everywhere which made it very difficult to manoeuvre in the crowded space.

I could no longer see Ginny and assumed I had lost her in the ocean of people surrounding me. When there was no trace of Ginny after ten minutes I decided to try and adjust to the idea that I was going to be spending the evening without her.

A few minutes of talking to Parvarti, who had also sneaked into the party I began to wander around the room again. I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable as I began to notice many pairs of male eyes on me as I staggered around. I heard a few of the Slytherin boys call out things like "Lucky Draco" when I walked past which only made me roll my eyes.

"Harry, is that you?"

I called out to a dark haired boy with his back turned to me which looked surprisingly like Harry from behind. When he actually turned around I realised it wasn't, he eyes me up and down a few times with a rather suggestive expression.

"I could be, if you want me to."

He cocked his eyebrows and I quickly barged my way through the crowd to get away from him.

"Well you're looking particularly ravishing tonight Granger."

I stared up to look at Blaise Zabini. What was with Slytherins? As soon as you put on a short dress and high heels suddenly your blood status becomes completely irrelevant.

"Uh…thanks."

His eyes wandered shamelessly down to my chest and I began to tug on the fabric to try and pull it up.

"You're very welcome."

I gave him a half-hearted smile and disappeared back into the crowd. Although I could hardly admit it to myself, after the guys I had been exposed to this evening I was beginning to miss Draco. Clearly this whole thing had been a mistake.

As I pushed my way through the crowd towards the door I couldn't help but think about that night when he had kissed me. It hadn't just been lustful it had been something…more. Something I had never experienced with anyone else before. Right then I knew it, I knew I was falling for him and after everything I wasn't going to fight it anymore.

I could just about see the door and felt a little relieved at the thought of getting out of here. When I was about two meters away I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, platinum blond hair. There was only one person with hair like that in the entire school, Draco.

His head disappeared for a moment and it took me about five minutes to battle through the maze of people. I didn't know why I wanted to find him, I just did. Without any luck I ended up just heading towards the ladies' room to freshen up before I left.

I groaned as a stream of people came out of the bathroom, blocking my way. When they had cleared and the noise of the music became quieter as I distanced myself from it I heard Draco's voice.

"Draco?"

I whispered softly as ventured further down the corridor. There was no reply, but a few seconds later I could hear moans echoing from the end of the corridor. My feet carried me round the corner much to my regret, when I took in what was before me.

My mouth went dry and the breath left my lungs. There was a pretty blond girl pinned up against the wall beneath Draco as he thrust in and out of her. I wanted to move, I wanted to run, I wanted to close my eyes and never open them but I couldn't.

A matter of seconds later Draco registered the loud click of my heels on the stone floor. His face was filled with horror when he saw me and he instantly let go of the girl and pulled out of her.

"I'm sorry I was just…yeah."

And with that I fled, I ran away from the darkened corridor as fast as my legs would take me.

"Hermione wait!"

He called after me but I didn't turn back. I wasn't very fast and he soon caught up with me and clasped his hand around my arm to try and pull me towards him but I pulled away and stormed out of the door, fleeing down the staircase.

Draco's POV

There was that blond girl from earlier. She wasn't that hot, I just wanted a distraction.

"Malfoy."

Zabini said as he appeared next to me holding a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Zabini."

He took a swig from the dark glass bottle and sighed as he swallowed the burning liquid.

"So, you say you don't really care about Granger at all?"

I groaned out of exasperation of the topic, he was clearly drunk.

"Not this again…No! I don't ok?"

The words stuck in my throat and I almost felt guilty. I knew I was lying but I'd never had a problem with it before. Saying that I didn't care about Hermione felt wrong.

I didn't waste another second and I followed the blond that was beckoning seductively towards me.

* * *

><p>A few moments later I was inside her, shoving her up against the cold stone wall. I tried to forget about the thoughts whirling round in my head as I thrust in and out of her. It felt wrong, so fucking wrong this isn't what I wanted. Why the hell am I doing this?<p>

Suddenly I heard the click of heels on stone and I turned my head towards the source of the noise. It was Hermione, she looked beautiful but her she looked almost heartbroken. I felt awful this isn't what I wanted; this was never what I'd wanted. I let go of the blond girl and ran after Hermione. My hand connected with her arm for a second but then she was gone.

Why did I have to be such an idiot?

About 15 minutes later I decided to leave and head back up to the apartment, although I doubted Hermione would be there.

This night couldn't have gone any worse. I punched a wooden doorframe out of frustration as I passed it when I heard voices.

As I got closer the voices seemed to be familiar.

"Get _off _me!"

"You don't need to pretend that you don't want this."

"Please…Stop!"

"Shhh…"

Then I saw them, Blaise had Hermione pinned up against the wall, her dress up around her waist and her bra straps pulled down. His hands were all over his body and she was pushing against him in protest, but to no avail.

"Get off her Zabini!"

I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully pulled him away from a panting Hermione. Her lipstick was smudged and her dress had been pulled in all directions. Seconds later my fist collided with his jaw.

"What the fuck man!"

He groaned as he clutched at his bloodied jaw.

"You said you didn't care about her."

My eyes darted towards Hermione and she blinked up at me with a hurt expression on her face. I could literally not feel any worse than this.

"Get out of here Zabini!"

Hermione had now pulled her dress back down over her hips and had readjusted her bra straps.

"And why should…"

Anger was ascending inside of me and finally I reach boiling point.

"Just go!"

I shouted deeply and loudly making him jump back slightly. He disappeared off in the other direction seconds later leaving me alone with Hermione.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't…"

My palm was encircling her wrist tracing soft patterns over her soft skin.

"Please just let me go."

"Hermione just let me explain…"

She gave me one last glance and then ran. She looked crushed.

Hermione's POV

"Beware how you give your heart Hermione"

I whispered to myself as the tears spilled from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, once again I am very sorry for the lateness I have been so busy with school but I free now and no longer busy so I should be able to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. Thank you to all my reviewers I really appreciate every single one. Thank you for reading and please review I love getting them**


	12. Good Intentions and Defining Moments

**A/N: I would just like to thank all my reviewers I am extremely grateful for every single one. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I'd spent the night at Ginny and Harry's apartment because I feared it might be a little awkward if I went back to mine. I felt so unbelievably stupid about everything that had happened. There was me admitting that I had feelings for him only to discover he was having it away with some other girl.

"Uh…"

I groaned, whilst wandering back down to the apartment. Why was I so bloody upset? We weren't even together and neither of us had said we actually liked each other and now it was evident that he didn't feel the same way.

As I neared the end of my journey back to the apartment I realised I was passing the place where Blaise had forced himself on me last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"What was I thinking?"

I mumbled to myself in a tear restrained tone as my feet carried me down the narrowing hallway.

"Leaving the party so soon Granger?"

My insides froze as a coldly familiar voice penetrated through the walls of my misery. I spun around instantly to seek the source of the voice but with no luck.

"Who's there?"

After a few seconds of searching with my eyes a figure emerged from a shadowy corridor. I still couldn't make out who it was, their face still concealed by the darkness.

"I'm hurt, I really am Granger."

He said as though I should know who he was, I was feeling rather confused. Seconds later the figure stepped out into the light.

"What do you want Zabini?"

His mouth curled into a wolfish grin as he stepped towards me ominously. I automatically back away as he approached me nearing the cold stone wall as I did.

"I would've thought it was obvious."

His eyes were pools of onyx and glinted forebodingly in the flickering candlelight as he continued to encroach upon my cowering form.

I didn't waste another second after his previous comment and began to retreat down the corridor back to the apartment. Seconds later a felt his hand enclosing upon my arm and pulling me back towards him.

"Get off me!"

I didn't want to let him know that I was now in fact, very frightened so I exuded my tone in false confidence.

The smell of alcohol laced his breath and his feet were rather unsteady, he was drunk.

I tried to wriggle out of his iron grip when I remembered I had left my wand in the cloak Ginny had ordered me to remove at the beginning of the evening, but he was too strong.

"So, you and Draco? I wonder, are you aware of his most recent conquest?"

Once the intent of his words sunk in my desperation to escape his clutches increased and without thinking my free hand collided with his cheek bone with a resounding smack.

His face contorted in suppressed pain and his eyes only darkened further.

"Bitch!"

He growled in his deep baritone.

I instantly regretted my actions when he slammed me up against the wall; I winced as my back collided with the protruding stones. I closed eyes as I waited for the pain to subside when I felt something much worse. His hands were running up and down my thighs until they wandered up, pushing my dress up around my waist.

I tried with all my might to push him off of me but to no avail. He grabbed at my breasts painfully whilst he tried to force his mouth down on mine.

"Get off! What's wrong with you? I'm pregnant with your friend's baby!"

I shouted through his lips as they attempted to crush down on mine. His arctic laugh echoed around me making me shiver once again.

"If you're saving yourself for him let me put you out of your misery, he doesn't care about you. He told me himself."

I felt broken and violated so his words were of little consequence now.

"Come on…just a quick go. I'm sure you would benefit as well, I hold true to my reputation after all."

He looked down at his crotch suggestively, a smirk adorning his mocha lips. His last comment gave me reason to believe that I had a choice in the situation so I calmed down a little bit.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer."

He rolled his eyes in mock-disappointment as if my opinion didn't matter anyway and he'd still do what he wanted with me.

"Then I'm sure you won't deny me this."

Once again he forced his mouth down upon mine and once again I struggled to push him away.

That's when Draco showed up.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>I shuddered at the memory of his lips on mine and was only soothed by the fact he had never intended to properly force himself upon me if I hadn't consented to it.<p>

The one thing I really hated about the whole fiasco was the fact that Draco had been the one to intervene. The idea that I needed Draco to come and save me was not a pleasant one. I can look after myself!

I suppose I wouldn't feel so very hostile about the idea if I hadn't been witness to one of Draco's sexual escapades only minutes before.

"Bloody hell…"

I murmured when I realised that in front of me was the portrait whole to our apartment and there was no doubt that he would be inside.

"You have no reason to be upset Hermione. It's not like we are even together."

One heavy sigh later I finally convinced myself to enter the apartment. My breathing was laboured and uneven as I stepped through the portrait hole.

The room was quiet and still with a dull scent of alcohol. My eyes scanned the room until they fell on the sofa. Draco.

"Hermione."

His tone almost came across as worried when he spoke.

"Hey, I've got work to do so I'll be upstairs."

It was harder than I originally thought it would be, so I just tried to get out of there as fast as I could and act like nothing was wrong in the process.

"Wait, I know you're upset."

He clasped his hand around my wrist as I walked past him, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

He sighed deeply and it was almost as though he knew I was lying.

"Please, just let me explain"

I shook my wrist free from his grip and looked at him, deeply in the eyes.

"There isn't anything for you to explain, I understand perfectly."

As he gazed at me with those silvery, entrancing orbs I found it increasingly harder to remain so emotionally detached.

I could feel a few tears brimming in the corners of my eyes so I turned my head away from him, not wanting him to see me upset.

"Like I said, I've got work to do."

And with that I began to walk up to the bedroom and to safety when I remembered there was something I had to tell him.

"Just to let you know, there's a check up today in the hospital wing."

"I'll be there."

When I reached the top of the stairs I could still feel his eyes on me so I daren't turn around so I just locked myself away in the bedroom.

As soon as the door clicked shut I collapsed against the closed door in a heap of tears on the floor.

Draco's POV

I held my head in my hands as I sat down on the couch, completely overwhelmed by everything. I knew she was upset, she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. As for me, I feel terrible, miserable and angry I've let the only girl I've ever _really _cared about slip through my fingers.

"I've been so very stupid."

My anger was only worsened by what Zabini had done. I clenched my fists at just the memory of it. Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't intervened.

As I neared the portrait hole I heard a single choked sob from upstairs and then silence. I raked my hand through my tousled hair as feelings of guilt washed over me continuously. I wanted to go up there and tell her everything that I was thinking but I knew she wouldn't listen. She's trying to put up this façade of indifference about everything, but I know I'd crushed her.

Getting the feeling I should probably give Hermione some space I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, with a heavy heart.

When I reached the overcrowded room my eyes went straight to the Slytherin table, Zabini. I desperately tried to suppress the rage I felt building inside of me as scenes of last night replayed in my mind.

When he saw me approaching I noticed his eyes widen very slightly and he quickly averted his dark gaze.

A few seconds later he got up from his seat, at the long mahogany table and made his way towards the exit. I quickly changed my direction and retraced my steps back the way I had just come as I followed him out of the Great Hall.

His pace was quickening and soon enough he had reached the large double doors. Moments later I had left the Great Hall as well and managed to grab his arm, roughly before he disappeared out of my view.

"Are you going to explain or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

He shook his arm out of my tight grasp and glared at me before the ferocity of his gaze dissipated.

"Look, I was really drunk last night and I didn't really know what I was doing. I never would've actually done anything to her."

It wasn't the best reason but it was still a reason, unluckily I still wasn't satisfied.

"I don't care if you were drunk you should never have touched her! You had her dress up around her waist for fuck's sake! Oh and not to mention she's pregnant, with _my_ child you prat."

"You know I'm not like that mate like I said I was completely smashed! I had no idea what I was doing."

I was extremely good at reading people and I could tell whether they were lying or not instantly, and Zabini wasn't lying but I wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

The intensity of my glare increased as I stood opposite him.

"That's not good enough."

He threw his hands up in complete surrender obviously not wanting to be on the receiving end of any curse that may 'accidently' escape from my wand.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

Without another word from him I shoved him up against the stone wall.

"Do it again, and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

I shouted venomously before letting him go.

"Does this mean you like her then? It's not like you'd react like that if you didn't."

At first I felt angry that he had asked me this when I was in such a bad mood with him but then I thought about it further. If I admitted it to someone else wouldn't I find it easier to admit to myself? I knew that I cared about her and that I was very attracted to her but there was something more that I felt for her that I wasn't able to put my finger on.

"Okay, okay I like her…_more_than like her but I fucked everything up."

I said collapsing against a large arched window, opposite to Zabini.

"So why did you shag that other girl?"

My hands raked through my hair and I sighed deeply as I remembered the look on Hermione's face when she saw us.

"I don't know really, I guess I was just trying to distract myself from the way I felt about her. It's not as though we're a perfect match is it? I'm a pureblood, she's a muggleborn, she's in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin, I used to be a deatheater, and she was in the D.A and not forgetting that we've both been at each other's throats since first year."

I could tell Zabini didn't really know what to say after all of that so he just shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"I've been brought up to hate her, and now…"

I couldn't believe I was telling him all of this stuff; this whole situation seemed so surreal.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

If only it were that easy, she was never going to see me in that light after she'd seen….that.

"Because she saw me, with that girl and now she won't even here me out."

He winced slightly expressing in his features, that basically…I was screwed.

"I don't really know what to tell you mate."

Another deep sigh later I got up from my position on the floor and with a curt nod to Blaise and left.

Hermione's POV

Finally I unstuck myself from the wooden floor and wiped my tearstained cheeks dry. As I staggered over to the mirror I peeled off the pieces of clothing that Ginny had leant me to return to the apartment in.

"Dear Merlin, I look awful."

My eyes were red rimmed and small from my tears and I looked extremely tired. I cast a few charms to rid me of my tired appearance and the evidence that I had been crying, before I got dressed.

"You've got to get over this Hermione it's just a program and nothing more."

I told myself over and over again as I tied my hair up in a loose bun. However many times I told myself that I still couldn't convince the feelings of hurt to go away.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance I went over to my bag to find the piece of paper that told me what time the check up was. After a few minutes of riffling through each of the full pockets with no success I decided I should probably go to the hospital wing to check.

I groaned at the prospect of climbing so many stairs only to have to do it again a few hours later. When I'd put everything back in my bag and secured my wand in the back pocket of my jeans I left the apartment.

"Uh! How many stairs do there have to be? Why can't they get an elevator?"

I groaned as my feet clambered up the never ending flights of stairs. I could feel a stitch slicing through my flesh as I neared the top so I leant against the banister rail for a moment in an attempt to sooth the searing pain in my side.

My eyes closed and I let my head fall back slightly as I regained my breath.

"Granger, can I talk to you?"

My head jerked back almost painfully as my eyes opened and I almost wished I'd kept them closed.

"Stay away from me Zabini!"

My voiced exuded hatred and poison as I glared at him before attempting to barge past him.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night ok? But this is about Malfoy."

I winced at his name as all the hurt I'd suppressed broke free from my internal restraints.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone."

I half shouted as my second attempt to barge past him failed.

"If you won't listen to him you're _going _to listen to me!"

Who the hell did he think he was? I didn't have to listen to anybody, I was sick of everyone telling me what to do and how to act! If only everyone would just leave me alone for once.

Although my curiosity was increasing to find out what his reason was but that was before my logic kicked in. Just hours ago this guy was slamming me up against a wall and forcing himself on me and I was actually considering talking to him.

"You know you're bloody lucky I didn't report you for what you did, the only reason I didn't was…"

He cocked his eyebrows annoyingly, waiting for me to continue.

"Was?"

He whispered deeply encouraging me to continue. I just stood there looking gaumless as I tried to think of another reason for why I hadn't told anyone.

"Could it possibly be, because you're head girl and you weren't supposed to at that party last night and you would've had to tell them what you were doing out of bed?"

I narrowed my eyes at him for figuring out the real reason before I could fabricate another story.

"Just get out of my way Zabini!"

This time I successfully managed to get past him, storming off up the stairs once again.

"He cares about you!"

I froze as his words sunk in, what would give Blaise Zabini cause to say that?

"Why would you say that?"

I half shouted at him, feeling the only explanation was that he was just trying to torment me.

"He knows you won't listen to him after what happened."

Now becoming slightly more interested I took a few steps back towards Zabini.

"And how do _you_ know 'what happened'?"

To be honest I didn't really want to have this conversation right now. It was just bringing up memories of the night before.

"That's not the point, the point his he only did what he did because he was confused by what he felt for you because of everything that has happened so he just sought a distraction."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, what a pitiful explanation.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't do that if you cared about someone."

The topic had now become somewhat tiresome so I decided to continue my journey up to the hospital wing.

"Don't try and pretend that you don't have feelings for him. You would've found it just as absurd and foreign as Malfoy, he's just got a strange way of dealing with it."

I couldn't deny that I had found it rather odd when I had started to feel more than hatred for Draco and I had tried to convince myself as much as possible that I didn't

"Why are you even telling me this, what's it to you?"

Suddenly a few first years came thundering down the stairs nearly knocking me over as they went.

"Watch where you're going!"

He bellowed after the stampede of first years. I found myself clutching my stomach as a natural reflex and I immediately pulled my hand away from my middle when I noticed Blaise examining my actions.

"I'm not a bad guy Granger and I was really drunk last night and wouldn't have done what I did otherwise. Plus, Malfoy nearly beat the shit out of me for what I did. So I suppose I owe it to both of you."

Well, maybe the Slytherins had changed after the war because this couldn't be further away from their stereotypical character. Maybe this was a chance for Draco and me to start again, if what Zabini was saying was true then maybe I had misjudged Draco's intentions.

"Thank you, but I need to here it from him."

With that I turned for the final time and made my way back up the stairs.

"I've never seen him like this over a girl before Granger."

I pretended I hadn't heard him but I had. Was he actually telling the truth, did Draco really care about me?

I'd got back a few hours ago and was currently waiting for Draco to return to the apartment so we could go to the check up. I would've gone alone but it was compulsory for both parents to attend all of the check ups. I was just about to leave when the portrait swung open and a breathless Draco staggered in.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to…"

I smiled weakly at him which was enough to stop him midsentence. I didn't really know why I had smiled at him it just felt sort of natural.

"We've got to be there in a couple of minutes."

He nodded and subsequently followed me out of the open portrait hole.

The journey up to the hospital wing was fairly awkward due to our hostile interaction earlier today. We had nearly reached the entrance when Draco spoke for the first time since we left.

"Hermione I know you don't want to listen but please, hear me out."

I waited for the crowd of students also heading towards the hospital wing to pass and then waited for him to continue.

"I was freaking out about everything I didn't know what to do about all the stuff I was feeling so I just did that to forget. I thought that if I did what I did then I wouldn't feel anything for you anymore because I didn't know what to think, I mean we've been at each other's throats for Merlin knows how long and everything else. I feel absolutely terrible, that other girl meant nothing but you…you mean everything."

He said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He'd spoken so fast he was barely breathing. As he tucked that strand of hair behind my ear the butterflies were back again, I felt safe. When he looked at me like that my knees went weak and all my morals seemed to be thrown out the window. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get images of him with that girl out of my head.

"I can't deal with this right now."

And with that I turned away from him and went into the hospital wing. I sat down on one of the clinical looking chairs that had been assembled in a linear fashion and waited for my name to be called. A few minutes later Draco strutted in with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging slightly lower that normal. However much it annoyed me I couldn't deny the fact that I returned his feelings. I didn't want to, but I did and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't want to forgive him just like that because then he might get the idea that he could walk all over me and I'd still forgive him.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"

Madame Pomfrey called as she poked her out from behind a white screen. We both got up instantly and walked behind the screen.

"If you could just hop up on the bed for me dear and I'll begin."

Once I was up on the bed I rested my head against the large white pillow and pulled my top up, over my protruding stomach.

"This might be a bit cold."

She said kindly as she smoothed a cold gel over my skin and then proceeded to cast a silent charm. Moments later what looked like a hologram appeared in front of me and Draco. There was a small beanlike thing in the centre of the image.

"That's your baby."

My eyes darted over to Draco at that moment and he was smiling and that was a very rare occurrence. The more I looked at the picture in front of me the more emotional I felt and I suddenly noticed the smile that had graced my lips as well.

"That's our baby?"

I asked feeling completely overwhelmed.

"It certainly is. Would you like to feel the heartbeat?"

I nodded, anxiously and waited for her to cast the second charm.

"Put your hand on your stomach…now."

Slightly nervously I rested my hand on my bump, my hand moulding to the curvature of my stomach as I did.

"Thump thump….thump thump."

I gasped as the feeling of the baby's heartbeat thumped strongly against my hand.

"That's amazing."

Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at me before leaving the room to call the next couple behind another screen.

"Can I…?"

Draco sounded so uncertain it was almost adorable but it didn't matter how annoying he had been I wasn't going to deny him this.

I shivered at the feel of his hand on my skin as he rested it where mine had just been. He couldn't speak he just looked completely elated and blown away at the same time.

It was obvious he was slightly uncertain about touching me after what had happened over the last two days so he pulled away rather prematurely. I knew he wanted to keep his hand there for longer though so I clasped my small hand around him and placed it tenderly back on my stomach. He looked down at me confusedly but didn't question anything when he me smiling up at him.

I regretted it when I felt him pull his hand out of mine but relaxed once again when he simply placed it over mine on my stomach.

Our eyes didn't separate for what seemed like an age, we just gazed at each other completely oblivious to what was going on round us.

Our hands broke for a second as he lifted it away from my stomach and interlaced his fingers with mine before ghosting a kiss over my wrist.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered against our entwined hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter just to let you know Hermione has begun to forgive Draco but she hasn't told him yet so all is yet to be revealed. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers I am sincerely grateful to all of you. I should be updating again soon so look out. Please please review I love hearing all of your opinions. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Showing Draco What He's Missing

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I've had so much work and have found it really hard to update recently but I hope to add the next chapter much sooner. Once again thank you for all the reviews they really do make my day. Just a quick pointer, this chapter is basically all about Hermione and Draco finally accepting the feelings they have for one another so this chapter is pretty smutty. I don't know if I'm any good at writing smut but I got some positive feedback the last time I had a go so I've decided to have another crack at it. Enjoy!**

**P.S: I know I say this quite a lot but this chapter hasn't been edited because I've got some kind of deathly cold that's killing me slowly. But when I feel a bit better I promise I'll go back and edit it.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

"Are you two still here? I've got dozens of other students that need seeing to."

Madame Pomfrey said as she ushered us out of the small room. Draco waited for me to hop off the high-standing bed and pull my top back down over my stomach before we swiftly exited the room.

There were still loads of students waiting two of them being Ron and Lavender. When Ron noticed Draco and me passing his venomous gaze immediately shot towards me. Just from looking at him sent shivers up my spine, it felt odd to accept that one of my friends could hate me _that _much.

"I'm going back to the apartment."

I whispered up to Draco before slipping away from his side before swiftly making my way towards the exit.

"Are you ok?"

He called after me, which turned a few surprised heads, mine being one if them. I gave him a quick nod and made my down the many stairs back to the apartment.

Ron was the least of my worries at the moment; I was just going to have to try to forget about him. Draco was my larger concern at the moment I still felt really hurt and upset and he was probably going to act like it had never happened.

"Uh."

I groaned as my feet tripped over the portrait hole entrance.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

My groaning continued as collapsed onto the couch beneath me. My eyes closed softly and my head lolled back against the back of the couch. As my surroundings slowly dissolved into the darkness I was free to think once again.

_Why did Draco have to do that? I was just beginning to accept that I had real feelings for him and I thought, maybe, he felt the same way. _I tried to push the frustrating thoughts to the back of my mind and just forget about everything that was going on at the moment.

My hands drifted down to my slightly protruding stomach and ghosted over the small bump that was developing there. Merlin it felt strange to actually realise that I was carrying Draco's child, or anyone's for that matter but especially Draco's.

After about 10 minutes with no success with my thoughts leaving me in peace I decided to tear myself away from the softness of the couch and get a drink of water.

I winced slightly as my back straightened before I walked over the small kitchenette. The icy rush of the tap broke the eerie silence of the room as small droplets of water spattered across the counter when I placed a small gush underneath the gush of water.

It was nice to just be alone, I didn't get much of a chance because of the shared accommodation but I hadn't realised how much I missed my own company.

The cool water slid down my throat soothingly remedying the dryness that had been bothering me.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I practically screamed when I heard a deep baritone whisper in my ear and pair of strong, muscular arms encircle my waist.

"Draco! You scared the life out of me."

He chuckled deeply against my exposed neck making me shiver after what happened I felt it really hard to be like this with him, I just kept getting flashbacks of that night.

"Sorry."

I could tell he wasn't sorry at all and at that moment I really wanted to get out of his arms, I need to distance myself from him until images of that night stopped replaying in my mind.

"Draco I've got work to do."

I struggled in his unyielding grip urging him to release me. I felt like a pressure cooker just waiting to blow.

He was ignoring me, that could be confirmed when I felt his hands wandering up my thighs past my skirt. A familiar shiver ricocheted through my body as his hands grew more adventurous. All I could see was him with that girl over and over again. Over and over and over…

"Get off me!"

I half screamed as I forced my way out of his grip and came stumbling against the counter. My hands were either side of the sink as I fumed above.

"What's going on with you? I thought we were good."

He sounded hurt but I could tell he was doing his best to hide it and all I could feel was an encroaching rage that creeping over every inch of my skin. If only he knew how I happened upon him that night, why I had followed him in the first place. I only he knew that I was going to tell him how I really felt about him, only to be crushed before I even got the chance.

"Do you really want to know?"

He looked down at me with a slight air of impatience sculpted into his defined features.

"Yes, I really want to know."

I sighed deeply trying to comprehend what I was about to tell him. Never in a million years would I have predicted that I would be in this situation with Draco Malfoy, but I was and there was no way out now.

"That, night… when I saw you with that girl I came looking for you for a reason."

At the mention of 'that night' I could see guilt being carved into his silvery orbs as he stared down at me intently.

"I came looking for you for a reason; I was going to tell you…. I was going to tell you that I had feelings for you."

His expression was solemn and I almost regretted telling him. The silence seemed never ending as I waited for a response.

"Had?"

My throat grew dry once again as he asked the same question I had been asking myself. There was no point in trying to deny it, even after what happened those damn feelings were still there however hard I tried to abolish them. Did he need to know that though? Did he deserve any reassurance when I had none at all, when I felt like I was teetering on the edge of a cliff just waiting to be blown over?

"I don't know anymore, you've just made it so bloody hard."

It was bad enough that I'd even had sex with _Draco Malfoy _but to even contemplate the idea of feelings was quite frankly ridiculous. When was I going to wake up from this dream? When was everything going to go back to normal? When was I going to be the same old Hermione Granger that detested Malfoy and cared only about her friends and her grades? The truth was I wasn't that person anymore and if I was being really honest I didn't want to be that person anymore, she was boring and to fixated on consequences. The only thing I didn't understand was why couldn't I veer away from being that person at a gradual pace, why did I have to be thrown in at the deep end?

"That girl means nothing to me Hermione and if I could go back in time and change what I did then I would without a second thought, but I can't"

Everything was so wrong and unplanned. I though I would be the one who found a nice boy to fall into a teenage romantic stupor with, certainly not this. Merlin, my life was turning into a bloody soap opera but the truth was Draco wasn't a boy he was a man and I have never been more attracted to anyone in my life nor have I ever had feelings like I do for anyone but him, even though it was completely illogical that's just the way it is.

"Hermione, you mean more to me than any other girl ever has and I might be an asshole but I still care about you."

I wanted to distance myself from him and allow time for me to convince myself that the feelings that I did have for him would fade in time. Also, the feelings I did have for him were only a result of the fact that he took my virginity and that I was pregnant with his child.

"Just let me carry on with what I was going to do and I'm sure you'll know whether you still have feelings for me by the end of it."

I opened my mouth to object and tell him that I needed time to think about all of this when his mouth crashed down upon mine. For a few moments I didn't respond in an attempt to will myself that I didn't really care for him and that it was all in my head. But the way his mouth worked against mine and the way his musky scent engulfed my senses all my objections and doubts just melted away. My mouth opened and as I granted him access he immediately took advantage of it. A small moan escaped my lips as his tongue duelled with mine in a war of passion.

His hands regained their frisky intentions and continued their path up, under my skirt. I wanted to cling onto him for dear life as his fingers traced intricate patterns on my inner thighs and his mouth worked on mine but, I didn't want him to feel that I needed him because I did, more than anything.

A small voice of reason suddenly broke through my haze of desire and voiced its opinion.

"Draco we shouldn't be doing this."

I mumbled against his persuasive lips. His lips fell to my exposed neck and began trailing kisses over my sensitive skin.

"Give me one good reason."

His voice was barley audible through his ministrations and I could hardly hear due to the soft moans that were emitting from my open mouth. But the small voice eventually kicked in again, screaming to be heard and taken notice of.

"This was only ever a program and it was never meant to materialize into anything more. It just got overcomplicated for us."

Suddenly lies and truths were all battling to escape from my mouth at once I had to try to only let the truths out.

"I love this baby even though I've never known it but no matter how hard I try to avoid it this baby was compulsory and I don't know if you really care about it or not. How am I supposed to know that what's going on between us now is some sort of by-product of some bet you have with the rest of Slytherin. How do I know whether or not that's all I am to you Draco?"

He had stopped kissing me a few seconds prior to my last outburst and was not looking straight at me. His eyes were burning deep into mine with such intensity I almost shivered. It was as if he was trying to respond with his eyes and nothing more. Moments later I noticed his hand move towards me and place itself on my protruding stomach which made me flinch and back away from him but he pushed me closer towards him and kept his hand on my stomach.

I looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed but he tilted my head up towards him with a single finger, so I was looking at him in the eyes.

"I know I have a strange way of showing it but right now you and this baby are the only things that matter to me, all those other stupid girls don't mean a thing. And believe me when I say this, you are definitely not a bet"

My stomach was in knots from the way he was talking to me and looking at me.

"Let me prove it to you."

It was a lost cause, I was surrendering on the verge of defeat but it was bound to be the sweetest loss I've ever encountered. I was changing, everything I thought I was it was now clear that I wasn't any longer.

Before another thought could invade my mind his lips were on mine again engulfing me in another searing kiss. His hands wandered down to the buttons on my shirt and he slowly began to unfasten them.

He knelt down before me causing his platinum blonde hair to fall in front of his steely gaze. He could be a prick at times but Merlin he's gorgeous. His hands smoothed over the curve of my bump, caressing every new plain of skin that was exposed to him. A soft sigh escaped my lips when I felt him kiss my stomach. It was such an intimate thing to do I couldn't help but feel that he was telling the truth before.

Warmth flooded my body has he ghosted kisses over my abdomen, his teeth scraping my skin as he went. His lustrous path continued until he came to my breasts, where he halted. I watched, hesitantly as he slipped my shirt off my shoulders and slowly untied the loose knot in my tie before letting it fall to the ground.

He looked at me like I was puzzle that he couldn't quite solve which gave me some sort of power over the whole situation, which was reassuring seeing as though my mind was flooding with uncertainty.

He lifted his hand to my face and traced his thumb over my lower lip, never once breaking eye contact as his other hand ever so skilfully reached round my back and unclasped my bra. When the lacy garment almost fell away from my chest I felt a sudden desire to cover myself up once again. My hands clasped the bra to my chest and attempted to keep it there. Draco looked at me, a look of confusion tainting his features.

"Are you ok?"

His tone was deep and concerned as he questioned my previous action. To be honest I didn't know why I felt so embarrassed all of a sudden , he'd seen me before and it hadn't really bothered me, so why now?

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry…I don't know why I did that."

Maybe because this actually meant something now and I felt shy all over again, like it was the first time. I suppose it's like when you kiss someone for the first time, you feel really nervous. But the second and third time you don't and when you kiss someone else for the first time you feel nervous all over again. Well this is what it was like, Draco wasn't the same person anymore, he'd changed so I was nervous all over again.

With this sudden realisation I desperately wanted to be closer to him and to feel his skin against mine. I reached towards his shirt - letting my bra fall onto the floor – and started to undo the buttons that were restricting me. I heard a guttural moan from Draco when my bra fell to the floor and I couldn't help but smile.

My eyes widened in awe as his chest was revealed to me, his abs were chiselled and defined, a trail of soft blonde hair descended from his navel down beneath the waist line of his pants accentuated by the prominent v-shape that travelled out of sight as well. He chuckled deeply as I marvelled his chest and then pulled me towards him.

A moan emitted from both of us as our bare chests were pressed together, sweat already glistening on our heated skin.

"Let's do it right this time."

I didn't have a chance to question him as he hoisted me up onto the counted and lowered his mouth to my left breast. My head fell back as his mouth enclosed upon my nipple and but down gently.

"Draco…"

I felt him smile against my sensitive skin as his tongue ravished my breasts and his hands kneaded them. I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs as his ministrations grew more intense and my hands became entangled in his platinum locks.

Draco's POV

It felt like forever since we had been this intimate with each other and now that I had her like this I was going to take full advantage of it. With great reluctance I left her breasts and levelled myself with her legs. Her eyes were still closed as I slowly slid the long grey socks off the smooth and soft skin of her thighs to join the ever increasing pile of clothes on the floor.

Merlin, it felt so good to be able to touch and caress her body like this in ways no one else had. My tongue ran up the inside of her thighs, making them quiver slightly. I loved the way her body responded to me; with every touch I would elicit a moan or a shiver.

"Please Draco…"

She moaned as I breathed against her centre. I couldn't wait much longer either, I wanted, needed to be inside her. With that, I stood again and gazed wondrously into her chocolate coloured orbs. They were clouded with lust and need and once again, I found I was unable to control myself as she sat on the counter, topless and panting below me.

I moaned deeply as I felt her run her hand up my hard length through the material of my pants. As amazing as it felt when she touched me I wanted to do this right and focus only on her pleasure.

Hermione's breathing was ragged and uneven as no doubt was mine as I pulled her school skirt off her rounded hips, sliding it down her long creamy legs and onto the floor. I pressed my lips to hers, our tongues binding together furiously as I slipped her panties off.

She shivered slightly as I placed my cold hands on her inner thighs, subsequently kissing a path up her neck. Her head automatically falling back to grant me better access whilst I licked the shell of her ear before whispering something,

"Open your legs."

She trembled in my arms at my lustful tone and slowly opened her legs. My eyes glazed over her body in awe, she was gorgeous.

"You may want to hold onto something."

Her eyes widened and she slowly edged her hands to the edge of the counted and clasped them firmly onto it. I could feel how tense she was and I knew that I was driving her completely insane with my teasing.

"Just relax, I'm right here."

She nodded through hooded lids and bit her lip in anticipation. I ran my finger down the valley between her heaving breasts, over her slightly swollen stomach, down past her navel and finally in between her thighs.

My finger slipped inside her slick heat and I began to thrust it in an out of her. Her breathing became uneven and ragged as I curled my finger inside of her.

"Uh…Draco."

She moaned as I added another finger. Merlin she was tight and my pants grew even tighter at the thought of being inside her. My thumb found her clit and I rubbed teasing circles around her nub causing her to shake violently. She clung onto my torso tightly, running her nail up and down my back as I rubbed her clit.

"I'm so close Draco…"

She whispered in my ear as she held onto me for dear life I couldn't help but smirk. Moments later she was convulsing beneath me and moaning in ecstasy.

Once she had recovered the force of her orgasm I reached down to the buckle on my belt and swiftly unbuckled it. I stopped when I saw what Hermione was doing, she had slipped off the edge of the kitchen counter and was now redressing.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

I asked in a jokey tone but still curious as to why she was getting dressed, that was only round one.

"I thought I might ask Ginny if she wants to go into Hogsmede."

There I stood completely flummoxed as to what was going on. What the hell did she think she was doing?

"I don't think so."

She'd got me so turned on it was almost painful. My hands encircled her waist and gently, I pulled her back towards me.

"I'll see you later Draco."

She said before unclasping my hands from her waist and with that she picked up her bag and left the apartment.

"She's going to pay for this one."

Hermione's POV

"Boy am I going to make Draco squirm. Did he really think he was going to get off that lightly?"

I whispered to myself as I wandered down the corridor. But the question was am I going to be able to resist him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Hermione has suitable punishments in line for Draco… Thank you once again for all your reviews they really make me smile. I hope you liked this chapter I now it was somewhat uneventful in some ways but it really was important. Please review as I'm sure you'll all know by now I love getting them Thanks for reading.**


	14. The Rising Storm

**A/N: I apologise profusely for the length of time it has been since my last update. It's been a very difficult time for me but let's not go there because this is a happy moment because I've updated for the first time in *cough*….. 3 months….*cough* so to all those who have been waiting for this chapter I am extremely sorry and I promise not to leave it this long again. Ok as for the story it's going to be a pretty bumpy ride for Hermione and Draco as I'm sure you will have guessed by the end of this chapter yep it's a shocker. But I will say this; I'm definitely not a fan of unhappy endings.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I stumbled through the portrait hole breathlessly, trying to slow my beating heart. I couldn't believe I'd actually just done what I did, I couldn't help the small smirk pulling at the corners of my lips when I remembered Draco's expression when I had got dressed and left.

My heated body slid down the cool surface of the portrait hole until I was on the ground. My fingers fell down to the few remaining buttons on my shirt that had been left undone. My hand clasped around the thin flimsy fabric of my blouse and flapped the two sides of the blouse in an attempt to cool myself down.

_Look at me; I'm a completely different person. I'm pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby, I'm playing sex games with Draco Malfoy, and I'm getting along with Draco Malfoy. Why the hell am I so obsessed with Draco Malfoy!_

Eventually I managed to pull my body off of the floor, still encased in a thin sheen of sweat. I needed to go somewhere where I could calm down and just relax and there was only one place I knew of, the library.

My legs moved quickly down the multiple flights of stairs as the cool breeze that waltzed the corridors of Hogwarts washed over my heated skin. After flying round several corners and down dozens of corridors I finally reached my tranquil haven.

The large room was illuminated by the floating candles that adorned most of the rooms in the castle and the windows were wide open, letting a soft breeze circle the room.

Just as I was about to head over to my favourite chair and continue with my book I noticed someone sitting alone at the other end of the room. It wasn't until I moved a little closer that I noticed the flaming red hair that rested on top of his head. Ron.

Ron and I had never been as distant from one another as we are now and it saddened me to think about it. We had been through so much together, along with Harry, and it seemed so stupid to through away years of friendship over me being with Draco.

I had tried to talk to him before but he always just blanked me and acted as if I was just a ghost that he couldn't hear or see. At least now I had an excuse to talk to him, there had been many rumours going around that Lavender had miscarried and Ron was bound to be having a difficult time of it. Lavender was about as far along as me and just like me her bump was now very visible. Even though this baby hadn't exactly been a blessing I would never wish it away now, it's a part of me. Lavender must be distraught, it all seems so much more real when you start to show and you actually register that you really are pregnant.

The sympathy that I felt for Ron couldn't just be ignored, he was still my friend and I wanted to be there for him. I knew Draco would be crushed if anything happened to our baby, you tell by the way he kissed and cradled my stomach.

So, apprehensively I made my way over to Ron. Just before I would become visible to him I took a deep breath and attempted to calm myself down. This definitely wasn't going to be easy, in any sense of the word.

"Ron…"

The words slipped out of my mouth hesitantly and somewhat croakily.

His once vacant expression immediately turned to one of resentment and malice as his dark eyes met with mine. He didn't reply or even look at me after that so I just sat down in the chair opposite him and waited patiently for a response, albeit a vicious one.

"Look I know we haven't been getting along recently…"

Before I could continue he answered by first sentence with a sarcastic snort of agreement.

"But, I heard about Lavender and I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

His eyes narrowed as soon as the words left my mouth and for the first time since I had actually said his name he looked straight at me.

"Did that filthy ferret tell you that?"

I found myself wincing at his harsh opinion of Draco. I pushed it to the back of my mind seeing as I was supposed to be mad at him.

"No… I've just heard about it and I just want to let you know that if you want to talk to anyone then I'm here for you Ron."

The words just about managed to unstuck themselves form my throat as I said the words.

Ron just snorted in disgust and continued to look away from me. This was getting increasingly difficult.

"Look Ron, I know things haven't been great between us this year but it's really stupid to throw away the years of friendship we have over Draco."

I mentally slapped myself as I realised I had just referred to him as Draco and not Malfoy in front of Ron.

"You threw everything we had away when you got yourself pregnant with his filthy spurn."

My composure had been slowly flexing backwards throughout our conversation but at his last words it instantly snapped forwards.

"I didn't have a choice! You know Ronald I didn't exactly want to get pregnant at this age and I thought you maybe could have found it in your heart to be happy for me because I no longer absolutely despise the person I'm having this baby with. Do you want to miserable!"

"I fucking loved you Hermione and what did you do? You went and fucked that filth and fell in love with him."

"I never said I was in love with him Ronald!"

At that moment Ron got up from his chair and knelt down before me. For a mere moment I thought he was going to apologise. I backed into the leathery curve of the chair as his lips came up to my ear.

"Next time he's fucking you, just remember, you're still a mudblood."

Needles slid trough my heart and punctured every feeling I had towards Ron except hatred. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as what he had just said to me sunk into reality and shattered our friendship forever. The person I never thought would daub that name upon me…just did.

"Take it back!"

I whispered feebly as he stood up once again and made his way to gather his books but he just ignored me.

"Take it back!"

This time it came out as a quiet shout laced with all the poisonous venom on this earth.

Once again he ignored me.

This time I go up from my seat and strode over to him.

"Take it back!"

My fist collided with the hardness of his back as I tried to elicit a response. This time he turned around, his once warm orbs now jet black. What had happened to him?

"I suggest you_ don't_ do that again."

I no longer cared. Any threat he issued were just empty words to me now.

"Take it back!"

This time a gathered all my strength and shoved his muscled torso as hard as I could. He tipped backwards a tiny bit but it had little affect on him.

"Last chance."

And with that he turned away from my trembling form and made his way to the exit but I refused to give up. Shakily I made my way towards him and hammered him with my clenched fists as hard as I could.

"Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!"

He spun around quickly and before I could register anything the skin of my cheek rippled in a stinging pain as his hand collided with the side of my face. I hissed in pain as the cool hair lapped at the reddened skin.

Ron was gone.

My salty tears slipped in between the grooves of my fingers that were cradling my cheek. The tears fell freely from my eyes as what had just happened completely overwhelmed me. I had to get out of here.

I hurtled down the now crowded corridors tears of inexplicable emotion staining my cheeks. I didn't know where I was running to, just away. A few confused faces tried to stop me and ask what was wrong but everything was just an insignificant blur as I flew through the castle, a castle of memories, friendship, pain, desire, fragility, love and danger.

Once I was out in the open air I didn't stop running I'd been running for most of my life and when you feel the freedom and relief that it brings you never want to stop; no one can catch you or hold you down, no one can interfere or cause pain no one can do anything when you're running.

My sides slowly started to rip painfully as the sharp knife of my stitch cut jaggedly into my waist. My legs began to give way and my heavy breathing became too much of a burden for my lungs.

As my pace slowed I realised how far I had actually run, I was currently standing by the black lake. My eyes drank in the exquisite beauty before me in awe; there were ribbons on golden light rippling through the onyx darkness of the water and the sky was a kaleidoscope of pinks, oranges, reds and yellows merged together by the lost rays of sun trickling through the sky. It was beautiful and in that moment all my problems seemed like nothing.

I was subsequently pulled from my stance by the sound of gentle sobs. My head lurched towards where the distressing sounds were emanating from. Somewhat hesitantly I approached the large tree from where the cries were coming from. Accidently stepping on a twig caused a rustling of leaves from behind the tree and a tearstained face to emerge behind the colossal trunk.

"Lavender?"

She sniffed slightly before collapsing back down onto the floor.

I didn't exactly like the girl but I couldn't find it within my heart to turn away from her when she was in such a state. She'd just lost her baby after all.

Kneeling down next to her on the leafy ground I reluctantly put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Lavender."

A few more strangled sobs escaped her lips and I felt anger coarse through my entire being. We were only children ourselves and we were being and had been subjected to situations far beyond our years. After all we had been through over these past few years couldn't we have time now to be children?

"It'll be alright you know."

Slowly her cold exterior began to melt and she relaxed a little bit.

"I'm so scared Hermione."

I sighed deeply as I was more than familiar with that all consuming feeling.

"You don't need to be everything will work out."

Her breath was still shaky and her eyes teetering on the edge of tears.

"No, it's not that…I'm scared of Ron."

My insides began to twist at the new found vulgarity in that name. I pushed my resentment to the back of my already overcrowded mind and focussed on what was going on. Lavender had good reason to be scared; Ron wasn't the same person he used to be; no longer the easy going, easily embarrassed or protective friend but threatening, unpredictable and apparently violent.

"He's not how he used to be when we were going out. He's angry all the time and well I'm scared of him and what he could do."

Her eyes met mine for the first time almost as if to check to see if I saw any truth in what she was saying.

"Hermione's what happened to your cheek?"

"Lavender I want you to stay away from him I don't know what's happened to him but you have to stay away from him."

She nodded slowly slightly confused by what I was saying.

"He's so angry Hermione."

"Just be careful Lavender. I know we're not exactly the best of friends but I would never wish you any harm."

A weak smile adorned her lips and she nodded in acceptance.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I left the common room feeling slightly bemused by what had just happened and Hermione was going to pay for that one later. Strutting casually across the main entrance hall to quidditch practice I was suddenly intercepted by blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

I asked somewhat venomously at the girl who had nearly torn me and Hermione apart.

"Well…you left in such a hurry that night. I thought we could pick up where we left off."

She began to play with the Slytherin emblem on my quidditch robes before smiling up at me seductively.

The entrance hall had now started to get busier seeing as the last lesson of the day had just come to an end.

"I don't think so. You and I were a mistake."

Annoyingly she didn't seem perturbed by what I had just said which was rather annoying seeing as I really didn't want anything to do with her, I had another – much more beautiful – girl on my mind and I was going to be late for my practice.

A few eyes were on us now seeing as the events of that party had caused quite a stir with the rest of the students and been their source of gossip for what seemed like an eternity.

"She's only a mudblood you know… who cares if you break her heart."

Instantly I snapped at her cruel words towards Hermione grabbing her tie and yanking her towards me.

"If you ever talk about her like that again the consequences will be severe. Hermione is worth a thousand of you, you little hussy."

The eyes of most of the students present were on us and were all transfixed by the drama playing out in front of them.

My hand slowly unclasped itself from around the knot in her tie and I stormed out of the castle now having some aggression to fuel into my quidditch. I heard a few echoes of laughter coming form the entrance hall and I couldn't help but smirk. She asked for it.

After quidditch practice I headed back up to the apartment for a shower. Groaning I made my way up the stairs towards the bathroom only to see the door wide open and the jet stream of water already hammering down against the enamel base of the shower. Hermione.

This was the perfect opportunity after what had happened to make her squirm, oh she was going to pay big time.

Silently I entered the bathroom after divesting myself of my filthy quidditch robes. The shower screen was engulfed by the hot steam so she couldn't see me prowling towards her. For a second I thought I could hear soft cries but I cast it off as nothing when the faint sound was once again dominated by the cascading water.

Gradually opening the sliding door of the shower I was delighted to find that her back was turned to me. Creeping silently into the shower I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over the perfect curve of her waist to the just visible slope of her breasts.

Unable to control myself any longer I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my chest against her exposed back.

She yelped and twisted in my arms to face me it was only when I saw her face I regretted what I had done. Tears were pouring from her crystal-like eyes, she looked completely distraught.

"What are you doing!"

She half shouted at me as my arms remained firmly around her waist.

"Get out!"

"What's the matter and what happened to your face?"

Her hand instantly flew to conceal the reddened skin of her cheek and she roughly unclasped my hands from around her waist.

"Get out!"

She practically screamed at me, her tears still streaming down her face. She looked so vulnerable and was desperately trying to conceal herself from me. Still in shock I couldn't quite register what was actually going on until Hermione pulled me out of my subconscious state when she grabbed a towel off the rail and stormed past me still dripping wet.

"What's going on with you?"

I called after her retreating form from the waterfall still hammering down against my skin.

"Just leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Ron's POV<p>

"Come on…why not?"

I interrogated Lavender as she refused to have sex with me.

"I'm not in the mood Ron."

Perturbed, I watched as she stayed focussed on the ominous charms essay in front of her; diligently scribbling away with that bloody scratchy quill of hers. I was beginning to lose my patience; we hadn't had sex since that whole miscarriage catastrophe.

"Why don't you let me get you in the mood?"

She continued with her essay ignoring my last comment. I strolled towards her languidly and rested my hands on either side of her shoulders. I'd never been one for foreplay.

My hands slowly slipped down from her shoulders towards her ample bosom and just as they neared their destination,

"Just leave me alone!"

She shouted angrily whilst violently removing my hands from their place of residence. I was now beyond pissed.

"Why are you being so fucking stubborn?"

I bellowed as my hand clasped her chin tightly and twisted her neck to face me. She winced in pain slightly but I no longer cared.

"Get off me!"

Her pleas were useless just like she was.

"What happened to you? You used to be so nice now Hermione and I are petrified of you!"

Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as the relevance of her words had sunk in.

Anger ran rampant through every inch of my body, my veins now live wires fired with rage.

"What did you just say?"

She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Pathetic.

"I said what did you just say?"

Her head shook rapidly in an attempt to deny my suspicions and her eyes were now red with tears.

"I didn't say anything."

"Why have you been talking to Hermione and what did she say to you?"

I didn't know what was happening, I felt so incredibly angry and I could no longer control it. When Lavender continued to shake her head and refuse to respond to me I lost it.

My arm collided with the hard mahogany of the desk as I shoved all her work from the surface and it came crashing down onto the cold granite floor with a resounding crash. My fist slammed down onto the now empty desk making Lavender jump and hiccup through her unrelenting sobs.

"She told me to stay away from you."

She blurted out all at once. At that moment I just snapped and my whole body erupted in a seething rage. How dare she! After everything she's done she has the nerve to try and cut me off from my girlfriend she's so fucking selfish. She has to entangle herself in my life and paint it black.

I had to get out of here. I had to find her. Now I needed her, someone who wouldn't turn me away. And with that I left the apartment

"Please leave Hermione alone Ron!"

Lavender screamed after my retreating form.

* * *

><p>One hour later.<p>

My body tensed as I pounded into her aggressively thinking about nothing else but the writhing girl beneath me.

"Don't stop…Please don't stop."

She whimpered beneath me as she clung onto my back for dear life. A few moments later we had both reached the summit of the climactic ecstasy that we both desired so much.

Spent, I collapsed next to her on the rumpled sheets bathing in the aftermath of pure bliss. It was the release that I sort so desperately, the release of all the pent up emotion and anger that was so satisfying.

"I've had such an awful day, resulting in some serious grudges."

The girl next to me whispered weekly as she too came down from her temporary high.

"Really, why?"

I didn't really care about her problems but I needed something so occupy the empty void of silence between us.

"Before I tell you there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

My eyes met with hers for a second, subtly gesturing for her to continue.

"Well I've tried it several times now and there is no doubt what so ever."

Becoming somewhat impatient now my hand motioned for her to continue in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"I'm pregnant…and it's yours."

My whole body froze. What did she just say? I couldn't move or speak; I just lay there waiting for my mind to concoct some kind of reaction.

"Please don't be angry with me, I've had such a bad day with everything to do with Malfoy."

Suddenly my brain lurched into action. Malfoy.

"Why would you be talking to Malfoy?"

She twisted uncomfortably for a moment, knotting the loose bedcovers around her slim fingers.

"Well remembering this was only ever a casual arrangement."

To be honest I couldn't care less if she was doing it with other guys. It wasn't as if I was in love with her, so I nodded in acceptance.

"Recently Malfoy and I were at a party and well we ended up having…sex in one of the corridors. Midway through Granger shows up, sees what's going on and legs it and he ran after her."

"Wait…that was you?"

I couldn't quite believe this was happening, of course I'd heard the story around from a few people but I had no idea it was her. This whole thing was too perfect.

"Go on."

I pushed her to continue now eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well obviously I was quite annoyed at that point seeing as he just left me in the middle of a corridor at that bloody party. So…I let the whole situation cool down and today I tried coming on to Malfoy again in the entrance hall to finish what we'd started. I never realised the time and that the last lessons had just finished. He completely humiliated me saying stuff like Granger is worth a thousand of me and that I just a hussy."

Her face crumpled up in disgust at the memory of the whole event. To be honest I couldn't care less about her pride in all of this I had other things on my mind involving her, Hermione and one Draco Malfoy and if this baby of hers was real then it might as well be put to good use in the scheme of things. Every cloud has silver lining.

"So you would quite like to get your own back on Malfoy? And I'm also guessing that you're not particularly fond of Hermione."

She nodded sulkily continuing to twist the sheets in between her fingers.

"How recently did you have sex with Malfoy and how far along are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How evil am I? Ok, ok I am very sorry for leaving it on a cliffy but it had to be done. First of all there is method in my madness; there is a reason for Ron's behaviour that can't be revealed just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because if you haven't already guessed it's going to be a bumpy ride for the one and only Dramione but I will say it again, I'm not a fan of unhappy endings. Thank you so much for all your reviews and a huge thank you if you have stuck with this story to wait this long for an update. Promise update will come soon seeing as I've written most of the next chapter and I know exactly what's going to happen. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Following My Head or My Heart

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long amount of time you've had to wait for this chapter but I hope you like it and once again I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

I watched as she stood in front of me, slowly revealing her stomach to me as she inched her camisole over her body.

There wasn't even a hint of a bump which meant she really wasn't very far along at all, my plan seemed to be working out better than I thought it would.

Her eyes glistened in the warm glow of the surrounding candles as she awaited the incantation. I retrieved my wand from the back, slightly ripped, pocket of my jeans and angled the tip towards her stomach.

"Fetus de mea"

A silvery, translucent light danced its way out of my wand and descended upon her stomach rippling across her stomach and encasing it in the same metallic glow.

My heart was pounding at my chest and seemed to be getting bigger by the minuet as I willed the light to be red when I opened my eyes – meaning that the baby wasn't mine but Malfoy's.

My mind was overrun with an unwelcome cacophony of thoughts as the possibility of having a baby with this girl dawned on me. It felt like my eyes had been closed for hours; surely it didn't take this long for the spell to have an effect.

"Ron..?"

I was pulled from my subconscious state when Ellie's voice penetrated my wall of thoughts. I opened my eyes.

"I did try and tell you."

My eyes were attracted by the bright colour emanating from her stomach. Blue. The baby was mine.

"Fuck!"

My fist collided with the door frame as my plan came to an abrupt end.

"Look I know we didn't exactly plan any of this but it's happened and…"

"Fucking right it's happened!"

I didn't let my eyes wonder to her, not even for a moment. I knew she would be giving me some pathetic look of resentment and I really couldn't be bothered with her right now.

Even though my idea came to a bitter end a few minuets ago my mind still seemed to be turning in an attempt to concoct an even more destructive scheme.

"You know you don't have to be such an asshole about it."

She muttered as she crossed her arms defensively in some kind of effort to make herself look invincible, which is bullshit; all girls a as weak and vulnerable as each other.

I was thinking so hard at the moment I almost thought she might be able to hear the cogs of my mind turning. As I filtered through all the ideas of no significance there were a few ones with potential but then I came up with something that could be even more satisfying than the original one. However if it was going to work then I was going to have to be a bit nicer to Amy which was more than a pain in the ass because in all honesty she drives me up the wall.

The electricity of the prospect of me actually pulling this off was coursing through my body, fizzling at my fingertips.

"Amy…"

Her sculpted eyebrows raised in a curious but wary manner as she acknowledged me.

"What?"

She was clearly a bit pissed off at my reaction to the news that this kid was actually mine and not Draco's. Her blonde curls bounced in a frustrated way as she waited for me to respond, but I kind of liked the suspense that was beginning to accumulate.

"Well, you want to get back at Malfoy in some way don't you?"

She searched me momentarily with her crystalline sapphire eyes until she found some sort of truth within my question.

"Obviously."

Her tone was still tainted with malice but luckily I didn't give a shit about what she thought of me.

"Well I have a way you could do that and not some stupid plan that will affect his life microscopically but something that could have much bigger ramifications…If you agree to it."

Her eyes elicited an almost painful shiver within me as she searched me once again. She was quite a cold and unfeeling character behind all the blonde extensions and false eyelashes.

"Well what is it?"

I was going to have to pull this off in a way that made it looked like I had thought this whole scheme simply to benefit her and no one else. I didn't want her to know that I wanted to get back at Hermione.

"Well, I realise that you want to do something that will hurt both Hermione and Malfoy and I only want to see you happy again. I know that a punch up with Malfoy wouldn't affect him in the long run but this will rip Hermione and him apart completely. That is what you want isn't it?"

I was surprised when a somewhat disgruntled look adorned her features but cast it aside as nothing.

"Yes that is what I want."

Pleased by her response I moved closer to her and began to circle her. I placed my head in the crook of her neck and gently ran my lips up and down her skin. I could feel any possible resistance melting away with my gentle caresses. This was going to be easy.

"Why don't you claim that Draco is the baby's father?"

She didn't move but a small whimper escaped her red stained lips as my teeth grazed her exposed flesh.

"Why don't you say that Draco knew that you were pregnant all along and tried to hide it from Hermione?"

I felt her lustful haze escape her somewhat when I felt the uncertainty filter in.

"I'm not sure if…"

I knew she prided herself on some kind of ice queen reputation and that she was perfectly capable of pulling something of this magnitude off and with a great deal of satisfaction.

"I hope I haven't overestimated you Amy?"

I knew I had her as soon as those words left my lips.

"Don't be so stupid! Of course you haven't. I can do anything I want."

I kissed her neck gently.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I just wanted this to end. I felt like I was being consumed by the adult world far before I ready. The feelings I had developed for Draco weren't voluntary and I very much doubt the feelings he appears to have for me are. I cast a stray tear aside with the sleeve of my now creased jumper. My knees were pressed tightly against my chest secured by the vice like grip of my arms. I just wanted to crawl away and go back to much less complicated and malicious times.

The memory of Ron's words still stung, fuelling all the doubt I had about Draco and me in the first place. What if I was just a fling and he did still see me as no more than a mudblood? The painful thing was that I really thought that I liked him; after everything he had done over the years, the way he had been recently had burned away residual resentment. I knew I could never know for sure what he thought of me but frustration came from the fact that I still wanted him, needed him. He seemed to be the only support I had and in my condition I was hardly going to deny it. Draco Malfoy was also that only man I had ever truly desired and whenever his hands touched my body it was though he had set me alight.

I didn't know how much longer I could deny his touch, his kisses or his body. Memories of the first time we had ever been together invaded my mind making my eyes flutter closed.

I was plucked from my pleasure-filled state when there were two, rather formal sounding, knocks at the door. I was unsure at first whether or not to let Draco in or not, I was so fragile as it is that I didn't need him breaking any few thin strands of resolve I had left.

"Come in."

The two words broke free from my lips before I even had time to process them I mentally berated myself as the door gradually began to open, revealing a rather rugged looking Draco. I breathed deeply as I tried to retrain my natural response to his defined muscles straining against his clothes, his tousled blonde hair and his perfectly sculpted features.

He didn't actually come in at first; he just stood there, waiting, as though he could tell that I actually wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to see him.

"I know there's something wrong and I want to know what."

I pushed a disobedient tear away from my eye as the memory of Ron's words once again pierced my mind.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to be alone right now."

An heir of concern swept across his face, which I was unused to. It was so strange; a few months ago I never would have looked twice at him even though he had the entirety of the female population of Hogwarts trembling at the knees whenever they saw him. But now that I knew him, the real him and not just a personification of his Father's prejudice's, it felt like I had known him for a lifetime. I couldn't even explain it to myself but it was almost as if I'd known him before I had even come to Hogwarts, which is impossible of course. But no matter how hard I tried to cast the notion aside, I couldn't.

"We both know that's not true, but I just want to say this; I know neither of us ever planned to fall for one another."

My eyes lifted from the frayed edges of the blanket that I had been playing with and focussed on his entrancing, granite orbs. When he noticed my change in concentration he ran his hand through the depths of his platinum halo and mirrored the look that I was giving him.

"But, ever since that first night with you I haven't stopped falling for you. You're beautiful and that's not the only reason I like you so much and that's a first for me with a girl."

My heart was beating fiercely against my chest as it willed me to listen to it and forget my inhibitions but my head reigned in the desire of my heart.

"I don't know what but I think I might have done something to upset you and even though I don't know what it is I don't want to screw this up, so…I'm sorry."

Ron's words kept on playing over and over again in my mind only to be muted by his words. Why was I listening to Ron anyway? He's an asshole. But the doubts were still there and no matter how hard I tried to crush them I just couldn't.

"It's not you, I just need some time. To be pregnant at my age and having feelings for someone that everyone you hold dear to you says you shouldn't, is kind of a lot to comprehend and I'm in a difficult place right now."

He nodded in an almost understanding way and just when I thought he was about to leave he entered my room for the first time in the conversation. My skin grew hot as the musky scent of his cologne heightened my senses and depths of his eyes bored into me. I watched him as he crossed the room towards me unsure of his intentions. He knelt down in front of me, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes and brought his perfectly sculpted lips to my forehead, kissing my skin with the softest of touches. His head then fell to my clearly pregnant stomach and bestowed the same kiss on the protruding bump. I felt my heart flutter as he gave me one more loving gaze before he left.

It was at times like this that all my inhibitions simply melted away and I trusted him completely. I felt like bonds between us were beginning to form that could not be broken by some meaningless night with another girl or an old friend bringing my fears to life. Maybe, at last, I could trust Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a short chapter for the amount of time you had to wait for it and I'm surprised there is actually anyone still sticking with this story you've had to wait such a long time. But if you are one of the few that are still reading this story then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the length but the events of the next chapter I really wanted to keep together and if I had included them in this chapter it would have been to long. But things have calmed down for me at the moment and I'm in the writing zone so I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I really mean that this time because things are about to get** **exciting! Thanks for reading.**


	16. I'll Cry Just One More Tear Over You

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and for sticking with this story I can't tell you how much it means and how grateful I am. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it, it wasn't an easy one to write.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

It had been a few days since Draco had spoken to me in my room but the memory was still raw in my mind. It was so hard not to ignore logic when he said and did things like that.

I watched myself in the mirror as I fastened my top, I seemed so different to the girl I was when I first came here. But underneath all the experience…my condition I was still the 12-year-old girl I was when I first arrived here. Still just as vulnerable, still just as hopeful.

I hadn't realised how long I had actually been looking in the mirror until the mechanical chime of the grandfather clock from downstairs echoed into my room. My eyes left the reflection staring back at me in the mirror and to wand residing on my dresser. I stowed it safely away in my bag before leaving the room and heading downstairs to meet Draco.

He was standing in the middle of the common room tall and muscular, hands casually buried in his trouser pockets. His muscles rippled through his shirt even with the slightest move of his body. I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from his body and remembered the reason why I was actually here.

"Draco, I'm ready."

He met my gaze, looking slightly shocked by my sudden announcement. His eyes seemed to linger on me a little too long before he replied.

"Ok…let's go."

The walk to the hospital wing was usually a quick on but for today it felt like an eternity. I didn't know what to say to him and he probably didn't know what to say to me. I felt myself slipping away once again into my never ending spiral of thoughts but just before I was consumed I was pulled away, pulled away by the sensation of his fingers intertwining with mine. My heart pounded against the constraints of my chest as he held my small hand in his. I felt a warmth flow around my body at the feeling of our hands intertwined, warmth that felt so perfect and so right that I forgot what it was like not to feel like this.

We carried on walking to the hospital wing without a word between us but our hands still firmly joined. I didn't know why I hadn't untangled my hand from his minuets before now but I hadn't and I couldn't. The idea of letting him go was almost painful.

I was convinced that our journey to the hospital wing would remain in silence until we approached the double doors. I jumped slightly as his unoccupied hand found a certain place on the flare of my hips that made me shiver. My body was pulled to face him; our hands still joined and one on my hip.

His eyes searched into the depths of mine and he broke our joined hands as he stroked my sides just brushing the curves of my breasts.

Knots began to form in my chest, tight uncomfortable knots, as I longed for something more. His lips were slowly descending onto mine I knew I had to stop myself and prevent the surrender to his persuasive hands, that was fast encroaching.

"Stop…"

I whispered reluctantly but necessarily. His hands stilled but did not leave their place. His dissension on my lips was suspended.

"Why?"

He could tell that even I wasn't convinced by the sincerity of my request. My eyes almost fluttered closed as the smell of his musky cologne intoxicated me.

"Because if I don't stop you now then I won't be able to stop you at all"

This time my attempts to be slightly bolder and more confident succeeded, partially. I could still tell that he wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Then don't"

His nose brushed against mine as he eyed me searchingly, his lips neared mine until they were almost touching and his breath ignited the skin of my neck.

"I have to."

And with that I regretfully pulled myself from his grasp and his penetrating gaze and entered the hospital wing.

It took me a while to still my beating heart, only remedied when I found a comfortable seat in the make-shift waiting room that had been set up for our year.

I waited for Draco, I waited five minuets for Draco but he did not come. _Maybe he's left _I considered. _Maybe I should go out there and check if he's still there_. Thoughts like these taunted my mind for the next few minuets until he appeared.

He sat down in the chair directly opposite from me. I could feel his eyes on me but I daren't look up so I keep my eyes firmly transfixed at a single scuff mark on the finely polished floor. Unfortunately the waiting room at nothing in it apart from a few chairs, a curtain rail that separated it off from the rest of the ward and a small table in the in the middle of all the chairs with absolutely nothing on it, pointless really.

Every second seemed to last an hour in this bloody place and Draco wasn't helping matters. I had caught his eye a moment or two ago, I looked away, immediately blushing, but he continued to stare amusedly.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching the waiting room and the green curtain attached to the rail was pulled from side to side as someone fought to try and find an entrance.

When I saw Madame Pomfrey's cheery face by heart almost jumped a beat I was so happy to see her. She looked rather flustered but happy all the same.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting my dears I didn't think anyone would be here this early."

I smiled when I remembered insisting we left early so we wouldn't have to be here for very long.

I got up from my place of residence on the chair, which I was more than happy to leave, and followed Madame Pomfrey as she beckoned for us to do so. Draco soon followed suit.

She led us into the same place we had always been in for my checkups. The smell of soap and antiseptic filled the air and the clean walls and floor were both an unblemished white, too white.

I saw the hospital bed that I had grown to hate over my time here; it is higher up than a normal bed but not so high it could be classed as a bunk bed or a cabin bed but just high enough to be quite a challenge for someone in my condition.

"If you'd just like to hop onto the bed dear I'll be with you in a moment."

She made it sound so easy, _'just hop up onto the bed' _yeah, I wish. I walked reluctantly over to the bed and began my first attempts to sit on it. My lower back was pressed against the edge of the bed and my palms on either side of me, fingers facing away from it. I tried to hoist myself up but with little success, by bump was too big. I had another go but once again failed as my hands buckled and my stomach got in the way.

Madame Pomfrey, completely oblivious to my trials with the bed continued to set the monitor up and subsequently snap on a pair of tight latex gloves.

I decided to have one more go when I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist, lifting me up onto the bed as if I weighed no more than a feather blowing in the wind. Draco smiled at me amusedly as he set me down his hands lingering a little to long on my hips and his thumbs running small circles over the edges of my bump.

"Right let's get you set up Miss Granger."

We were pulled from our momentary lapse of concentration by Madame Pomfrey's somewhat shrill tone. Draco went to sit down in the chair next to me, an amused smile still tugging at his lips.

Madame Pomfrey proceeded to squirt out the liquid from a tube, which was as equally white as the floor and walls, she applied the gel to my stomach once I had lifted my top up to settle just below my breasts and smoothed it over the curved skin. I shivered slightly at the cold sensation of the gel on my skin.

A few seconds later a consistent thumping sound filled the room and a flickering image appeared on the darkened screen of the monitor. Our baby.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?"

I asked curiously as the loud thumping noise emanating from the speakers on the monitor resonated in my ears.

"Yes."

Madame Pomfrey smiled back at me and I swallowed a lump which had just quickly accumulated in my throat. That was our baby's heartbeat. I suddenly began to feel a little bit emotional and Draco looked somewhat memorized by it all. I smiled to myself.

"I do believe you are now 6 and a half months pregnant? "

I nodded politely, a genuine smile now pulling at my lips.

"Well everything seems perfectly normal and the baby is perfectly healthy."

I couldn't help but notice an area of concern in the old woman's eyes and it unnerved me somewhat. I didn't want to see the fear I knew was in me being mirrored in someone else, it just confirmed that I did have something to worry about.

She gave me an almost motherly pat on my wrist, filling me with a comforting warmth that was more than welcome. But it was out of sympathy and I knew it.

I suppose you couldn't expect anymore from a responsible adult that was tending to teenagers that had been encouraged to have a baby together in their final year at school. But the support felt nice.

"Well you know when you next appointment is, yes?"

I nodded, retrieving a slightly crumpled appointment card that had all the dates of our upcoming appointments, from my bag and handing it into to her weathered hands.

She smiled and then confirmed our next appointment with yet another nod and then walked out of the room leaving us alone. It was at moments like this, when I'd just seen our baby, that I felt sort of bound to him and that it was a basic instinct to want to be with him. So before my heart got a little to enthusiastic I slipped of the edge of the bed and out of the room. Draco and I then walked back together, in silence.

X

As potions seemed to ramble on and on I couldn't help but betray my concentration with curiosity; this was out potions lesson with the Slytherins and Draco wasn't here. My eyes surveyed the room, feeling somewhat puzzled by his absence, when my eyes fell on to other, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They were both staring at me rather intently causing an involuntary shiver to creep up my spine. I thought that when they realised I knew they were looking at me they would look away like all normal people, but they didn't. Their expressions were neutral and gave away nothing which kind of made it all the more intimidating. I turned around, but now I knew they were looking I could feel their eyes on me.

"Well it's about three minuets to the end of the lesson and I have finished explaining your assignment so you might as well leave now."

The teacher looked tired and exhausted with our evident boredom. She was a thin, tall woman with straggly hair and an odd sense of fashion but she was nice enough. But the level of boredom caused by this lesson really was unavoidable.

There was a rush of desperate people trying to escape as quickly as possible, just in case she changed her mind. I noticed that Blaise and Theodore hadn't left yet and since the professor had already abandoned the classroom and the last few students were dispersing, I began to feel a little concerned.

Once I had packed up my books and supplies I made my way to the door and kept my head down. I walked straight towards the door hoping that I wouldn't come across any obstacles on my way. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky.

I was blocked by two tall and muscular bodies about 2 meters away from the door. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up to find the same penetrating gazes that I was first met with about 5 minuets ago.

"What do you want?"

I wasn't foolish enough to just ask them to get out of my way because I knew they wouldn't, they're Slytherins.

"Well it's not just about what we want anymore."

Blaise's deep, chilling tone almost elicited a shiver.

"Please just get out of the way."

I tried to sound cool, calm and collected but inside fear was gradually creeping in.

"We want you to stop messing Draco around."

Theodore's voice was frank but with no hint of malice almost as if he was just reading a script.

"What! You want _me _to stop messing _him _around?"

Fear was soon replaced with anger at the very notion of the idea that I was the one messing him around.

"Look, Draco doesn't know we're talking to you but it's getting ridiculous now. You're driving him nuts! I know you're scared he's gonna break your heart and shit like that but I didn't know that he will, not this time."

A familiar lump caught in my throat.

"He used to sleep with a different girl every night and…"

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

I interrupted feeling somewhat annoyed now that I had been ambushed by these two and was now being forced to listen to the past late night escapades of Draco Malfoy.

"As I was saying… since you he won't touch, look or even think about anyone else. He's basically turning into a prat."

My heart fluttered hopefully at their words and I tried to keep my façade of indifference up but it was slowly crumbling.

"Just give him a chance we're not into that pureblood crap anymore. He likes you… he really likes you and he's never really liked anyone before. We just want our friend back to being a bit more of the asshole he used to be, he's no fun at the moment."

Oh so slowly, oh so enticingly my façade melted away. I wanted him; I needed him, apparently just as much as he needed me.

"Thank you…"

I muttered feeling slightly awkward given the situation, but I was glad that they had told me what they did, when they did. I had to get out of here, I had to see him.

"He's up in your apartment."

Blaise gave me a sort of knowing smirk as I walked by, a mischievous glint igniting his onyx orbs.

Knowing that he felt just the same as me and that all the games and all the lies had finally disappeared. It was just me and him.

As I ran towards our apartment I felt all my fear fall away, all of Ron's harsh words disregarded and my heart more free than it had ever been to anyone and I was giving it to Draco.

My skin was on fire and my insides were burning. The stitch piercing my side was lost in the need that was burning within me, the need for his touch, his lips, and his heart.

I finally reached the apartment door, breathless and hot. I muttered the password quickly and slipped inside. My eyes searched for him frantically to find him leaning against the counter of the kitchenette seeming slightly surprised by my sudden appearance.

When I saw him I lost all thought for anything else and I just ran to him, tossing away any apprehensions as I did. He knew in that moment, that I was running for him, for his heart, and his gaze caught mine as he strode towards me to meet me in the middle of the room, catching my lips in a bruising kiss.

Our lips battled together intensely desperate to win the battle for dominance but against Draco that is something that I would never win. His lips worked at mine touching the delicate skin with just the right amount of pressure in every place. His tongue twisting knots with mine.

My hands became entangled in the depths of his platinum blonde hair and his hands found a sure place on my hips. I was burning in his arms. I was his, totally and completely.

I moaned as heat pulled within me his tongue still searching my mouth passionately. I never wanted this moment or the memory of this moment to fade.

He pulled away leaving us both breathless and heated. His penetrating gaze met mine, lust evident in his granite orbs. I wanted him.

"I want you."

His deep tone caused a jolt of electricity to course through my body making me shiver. I went onto my tip toes slightly so I could reach his ear and whispered,

"Then take me."

If I thought his eyes were lust filled before now then I was wrong. Something in the depths of his grey eyes burned so brightly with a heated passion at my words I almost drowned in them.

His mouth fell to my neck, ghosting soft kisses all over the sensitive skin. His hands grasped each of my shoulders as his path continued down my body, his kisses growing more intense as he went.

A soft moan escaped my lips as his tongue ran up and down the column of my neck, his teeth grazing my sensitive flesh.

"Draco…"

He held me completely still as he continued his lustrous decent. I didn't think unbuttoning a school shirt could be so erotic but he made it seem like the most passionate thing in the world.

As he popped open each button of my blouse he kissed each area of skin he had exposed. My head tipped back languidly as his lips ignited something within me that I never knew was there to begin with.

His soft lips felt like velvet on my skin and his strong grip on my shoulders was unwavering, like he was just making sure I wasn't going anywhere, I was his.

He rested his mouth in the valley between my breasts his hot breath making me quiver. He just held his head against my heart breathing soft breathes of unconstrained passion. My heartbeat had never felt so strong.

He then stood, releasing me from his vice grip, and stalked behind me, his eyes burning a scorching trail over my body. His fingers slid underneath the paper-like fabric of my blouse and slowly slid the offending garment off my shoulders. He brushed my curls to one side of my neck and lowered his head to my shoulder. The fingers of his right hand slowly caressed the black material of my bra strap. I minuet he toyed with me it just made me want him more, which I suppose is what he wants.

"You're so beautiful"

He whispered against the creamy skin where my bra strap used to be, it was now hanging somewhere near my elbow, soon being accompanied by the other one.

My head tipped back against his broad shoulder somewhere in the juncture of his neck. He pressed a single kiss to my forehead as he slid the lacy cups of my bra down to my waist, soon replacing them with his hands.

An involuntary moan escaped my lips as his hands encased my breasts oh so perfectly as he devoured my neck once again.

"Draco…"

I almost whimpered as he pulled gently at my erect peaks whilst whispering gentle encouragements into my ear. I wouldn't exchange this moment for anything in the world, nothing.

I subtly discarded my socks and shoes as he undid the zip on the back of my skirt. His hands ran moulded to the flare of my hips as they searched their way around my body. The only thing that barely penetrated my haze of lust was the sound of my skirt pooling at my feet.

I turned to him, now only clad in a black bra and panties, and before I could kiss him his lips were already attacking my mouth, his hands firmly on my waist as my hands once again plundered into the depths of his hair. Our tongues tied themselves into dozens of knots as I pulled has his Slytherin tie eventually managing to coax the loose knot out with just one hand.

Our lips still joined, I began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt revealing his perfectly toned chest. He bit down on my lower lip slightly as I ran my fingers over his defined abs and pecs. He subsequently shrugged his open shirt off his shoulders our kiss still unwavering. His strong arms lowered me down onto the couch being ever-aware of my bump.

Our lips pulled apart and I whimpered at the loss of contact but only to be met by two eyes burning with so much desire it was almost fearful.

"What changed your mind?"

His voice was husky and bore a faint crack within it.

"Something just made me realise that I already knew that I was making the wrong decision."

My hand gently swept a few strays of blonde hairs out of his eyes that were still trained on me. I just wished I knew what he was he thinking…_ Had I said the wrong thing? Had it offended him? Is he angry with me?_

"I love you."

My heart stopped completely in my chest, the breath that I was trying to take wasn't cooperating and my palms suddenly seemed to dry up. I didn't know what to say because nothing in the world could have prepared me for those three words today, nothing. I didn't know what was more frustrating; the fact that if he hadn't have just said that then I probably wouldn't have said it to him tonight, but now that he has said it my throat his drying up with the urge to replicate them.

"I love you too."

I whispered back gently after the urge to return them grew too great to repress. The words didn't get caught in my throat like I expected them to but simply rolled off my tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He lowered his head to my neck and I felt his mouth on me again as I heard his hands unfasten the buckle on his belt. All of my senses seemed to be heightened; I could hear everything, every touch felt like an electric shock and everything I saw seemed to be in much greater detail.

Moments later his trousers joined the ever-increasing garments of clothing dispersed across the floor. His hands clasped my waist as he rubbed his hardness up against me.

"Ahh…"

I moaned as the sensation became overwhelming. A chorus of involuntary moans seemed to be escaping my lips as his mouth latched onto my breast as he hand kneaded the other. My back arched towards him searching for some kind of release, anything. His administrations grew more intense as his teeth grazed my nipple whilst his fingers hooked themselves around the waistband of my panties. My breathing was quick and laboured as it tried to keep up with my heart.

"Is this what you want?"

He paused searching for an answer. My forehead fell against his in wanton abandon as I replied,

"You're what I want."

And with that assurance he proceeded to slide the offending lacy garment down my legs and remove his boxers. He settled in between my legs his eyes transfixed on mine and his arms rested on either side of me, poised at my entrance. My stomach tightened in anticipation of what was to come.

He slid inside of me slowly, gently dusting my face with kisses as he went. I bit down on my lower lip as he reached a place inside me that I didn't even know existed.

"Oh my God…"

I half moaned half breathed as he began to move inside of me.

"Hermione…"

He whispered in my ear as he slowly moved inside of me. My legs wrapped around his hips, my hands were in his hair, his around me as we had slow sex on the couch.

Our brows grew sweaty and our moans more desperate as the need inside of us only burned with more intensity. With each thrust the sounds filling the air were louder and louder. My arm fell from his neck as he whispered soft nothings into my ear and fell above my head; his hand slammed down onto mine and held it so tightly it almost hurt.

"I'm so close"

My whole body undulated with desire, pleasure and passion as he thrust into me with the same emotion reflected in his eyes.

"God Hermione…."

His thrust became more desperate and forceful only heightening my pleasure and need for release.

"Come with me."

His voice was so deep, the air was so hot and our bodies were so intertwined that I was undone at his words.

"Draco!"

I clung onto him for dear life as the force of my orgasm raged through my body whilst Draco mirrored his name with mine as he joined me in a euphoric bliss so far away from reality.

The aftershocks of my orgasm still rippled through me causing me to shake. Draco collapsed beside me.

"I love you."

A small smile adorned my swollen lips as he pulled me against his warm chest into the warm depths of a nearby blanket.

**Draco's POV**

I woke to the sound of a harsh knocking at the door and my eyes opened to the sight of Hermione pressed up against me. I smirked.

When the knocking on the door continued I reluctantly pulled myself away from her sleeping form, being careful not to wake her, and pulled on a pair of pants.

My hair fell lazily in front of my eyes as I walked to the portrait hole, a slight stagger to my step.

The knocking pierced my ears again just before I revealed the person behind the door.

"Alright, alright…"

I grew far more annoyed when I saw what was on the other side of the door. Amy.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

I muttered angrily far more aware now of Hermione's, still sleeping, form.

"It's nice to see you too Draco."

She replied with a little more tenacity than I cared for at this time of the morning.

"What do you want Amy?"

A rather deviant smirk pulled at her glossy lips which unnerved me more than I would have liked.

"What I want is to come in; I hope that's ok with you."

She barged past me before I could even contemplate preventing her. The last thing Hermione wanted after last night was Hermione seeing her here.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

I whispered with as much anger and force as if I'd shouted it.

She took a few steps closer to me and then noticed the figure fast asleep on the couch.

"Well, well, well it looks as though we've got company."

She muttered with a snide nature to her tone.

My eyes stole a moment to gaze at Hermione; she looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, and so fragile, my heart almost broke. Reluctantly my eyes made their way back to the matter in hand.

She now looked extremely annoyed; her hands were planted firmly on her hips and her dark eyebrows were furrowed.

"Blood hell! When are you going to stop pretending?"

I was now beyond confused; not only had she turned up unannounced at this ungodly hour but I was now supposed to know what the reasons were behind it.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

**Hermione's POV**

I knew she'd seen that my eyes were open the moment she'd seen me but luckily they were closed in time before Draco could.

"Bloody hell! When are you going to stop pretending?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that shit I told you I was pregnant five days ago and here you are sleeping with her not giving me and our baby a second thought."

My heart broke in that moment. It takes time for a heart to love but only seconds for that love to be broken. A single tear slid down my cheek; he'd used me, he'd lied to me, he'd abused me and he'd broken me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait but this chapter was a hard one to write only increased by the fact that I've broken my leg so please excuse any typos. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it. Thank you for sticking with this story and for all the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter, every one means so much. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Friends that Hold the Broken Pieces

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter is worth it, it's a bit of a tearjerker. Thank you so much for all of you support and to three in particular which I have mentioned in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. I don't normally suggest songs for chapters but there is one song that I think goes so well with it it would be a shame not to suggest it to you, Sia 'My Love' please put it on it's such a beautiful song and it goes so well with the chapter and it will really have those tears coming.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

The very fragile crack between Draco and me that had just slowly begun to heal felt as though it had been ripped apart forever. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think and I couldn't move.

Draco's face had suddenly turned several shades lighter and the girl, apparently named Amy, was standing triumphantly in the centre of the room. I could not understand how someone could stand so proudly when they had caused so much heartache, pain and betrayal to another, who had never harmed them in any way.

I looked down at my fingers, to see that I had tied them in tight and painful knots and so I quickly untangled them and pressed them firmly against the sheet covering my body.

"Just the same as the rest of them then Hermione, he can get you into bed just as easily as the next girl."

Rage boiled within me and continued its fiery ascent up my body. Every part of me wanted to react and to lash out at her cruelty, but there was no strength left within me anymore.

"Shut up! Hermione I have no idea what she's talking about, I had no idea!"

He was running his hands through the depths of his platinum hair like a madman. I'm sure the absurdity of this situation is far less for him than it is for me. I felt the tears nestling in the corners of my eyes fighting against my resistance to shed them.

"I sympathise with you Hermione; you fell for his charms and promising lies just as easily as I did."

Her words resonated within my ears and the longer they lingered the more I believed them to be sincere. I wanted with all my heart to believe that Draco would not keep this from me after everything he had done to make things right. _Maybe I was only ever a meaningless fuck to him. _My conscience sneered maliciously in my ear encouraging the doubts in my mind to manifest.

"Get out!"

Draco's shrill voice pulled me from my almost unconscious state of disbelief and I found my lips forming words without my consent.

"No!"

Draco's steely gaze met with mine with slight shock at the fact that I thought her testimony actually might bare some validity. He closed the small distance between us and held my arms tightly as his forehead met with mine.

"Hermione... listen to me. If she is pregnant then I had no idea"

His words bore such intensity and such desperation to be believed that I almost cast my doubts into the deep abyss of all the others. In that moment he was the man I'd spent the night with again.

My eyes met his as I filled my lungs with the air filled with all the poisonous accusations against him, it was almost painful.

"If you know it's not true then you wont mind if I want to be certain… I cannot be with you with yet another uncertainty in my mind."

For a moment I thought I saw a sadness fall upon his grey eyes because his word was not a certainty in itself…but I had to know.

"Do you mind if I use the paternity charm?"

I did not taint my voice with malice, knowing it would only hinder her cooperation.

"Be my guest."

Her confidence unnerved me more than I would have liked. I managed to find it within myself to pull the dressing gown, where my wand resided, over my shoulders and pull the cord loosely around my waist. The sheets that I was originally holding against me, now pooled at my feet and I withdrew my wand from the pocket at my hip.

I tried to still my shaking hands as I angled the tip of my wand to her stomach.

"Fetus de Draco?"

I so wanted to close my eyes and not see the truth behind her claims but I willed them open. A moment later I found my disobedient tears staining my cheeks, no emotion marked my face only tears waltzed down my porcelain cheeks as the translucent silvery glow, that I had dreaded so much, escaped my wand and encased her stomach.

"Told you."

I lowered my wand, broken. The only thing that might have a chance at mending the shattered pieces that were left of me, was the knowledge that Draco had not known about any of it.

"Hermione…"

Draco started but I cut him off swiftly,

"Don't."

My emotionless but tear stricken face turned back to the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Can I please perform an honestly charm?"

Once again I was greeted with a confident nod which rattled me even more this time. I held my wand towards her once again but this time it was angled towards her mouth.

"Did Draco know about this pregnancy from the beginning?"

Her eyes gazed down at my wand for a moment but then darted back upwards to meet mine, her onyx stare freezing my bones.

"Yes."

For a moment I thought I saw some hesitance within her, which gave me hope to believe my wand would glow with crimson light.

If I found out now that this was true I didn't know what I could do; he had lured me into his bed just one more time before his lies found their way to the surface. He had even roped his friends into it. If this was true, I would never forgive him.

I looked at my wand, willing it to reveal the truth, but only the one I wanted to hear. For some reason my wand seemed to be taking some time in its response which only contributed to my growing nerves.

And then all was still as the tip of my wand ignited in an emerald glow…She was telling the truth.

"This is bullshit!"

Draco's deep voice echoed around the room.

"Harry said that he'd seen you and her talking in the entrance hall."

I whispered, barely audible.

"Fuck! Hermione I was telling her to stay away from me! This isn't true."

My eyes were now drowning in tears and it felt as though I had been ripped in two. Everything he had said to me was a lie, everything he had done was a betrayal and _everything_ was over.

"I can't believe you let me tell you that I loved you."

So much pain for so little reward, so much heartache for so little love so many tears for so little comfort. My hands encircled my stomach and it hurt now to know that Draco Malfoy was the father of my child.

"Hermione please, you have to believe me, this isn't true."

I couldn't believe he was denying this _even now_. He just continued to rub salt in my wounds. He let me sleep with him, he persuaded me to trust him, to give myself to him completely when he knew _this _all along.

He pressed his forehead against mine once again and stared deep into my watery eyes willing me to believe him, but how could I?

"Get her out."

At first my voice was calm. Draco swiftly left my side to remove her from our apartment. His strong arms directed her towards the still open portrait hole with effortless force.

"He's used you just like he used me Hermione, he's even managed to fuck you through all the lies, he's…"

"Get out!"

I practically screamed at the retreating form who continued to taunt and bully. When she was on the other side of the portrait hole I felt a huge wave of relief crash over my exhausted body. Draco came to my side once again in an attempt to will my doubts into submission. I was frozen; I couldn't believe that someone I thought I loved could hurt me so much.

"After everything, I finally thought that I was wrong about you and that you actually cared about me. You let me give my heart to you so freely when you knew this all along; you were probably laughing at me inside, weren't you?"

His hands gripped my shoulders just as tightly as they had done last night but whatever hold I thought he had over me was gone now.

"Hermione I never lied to you! I don't know what's going on…she's lying."

I so wanted to believe him and that everything that this girl had claimed was a lie…but it wasn't, that had been proved.

"Then why did the charm say that she was telling the truth!?"

I managed to suppress my rage enough to deliver these words without falter, but the anger in my voice was still there.

"I…I don't know."

Up until now I had managed to keep my overwhelming distress at bay but something so unsubstantial about his response pushed me over the edge.

"You let me sleep with you!"

I shouted, tears somewhat cracking my tone. I just wanted to disappear, the pain I was in right now made anything look like heaven. The wave of emotion that came with those words was so overwhelming and forceful that I felt my legs giving way, falling to my knees. Draco's arms broke the impact of the hard wooden floor on my skin.

"Hermione you have to believe me, I knew nothing about this!"

I cradled my bump in my arms almost as if I felt the need to protect our child from him.

"How can you look me in the eye and lie to me Draco!? How could you let me have sex with you when you knew this? Well I suppose I was just an easy fuck to you wasn't I!?"

His eyes mirrored my rage for a moment as he managed to restrain his reaction to my accusations.

"You were never just an easy fuck. I love you."

My bones seemed to shiver at his words.

"Do you even know what those words mean!?"

His gaze intensified and his grip on me tightened.

"Of course I do."

I couldn't understand why any of this was happening to me. I had been a good person throughout my life; I had worked hard at my studies, I had defended Harry against the dark side to the end, I had remained true to my friends and my beliefs, but yet I was being rewarded with this.

Everything seemed to be slipping away from me now; I was pregnant by a man that I now despised and it wasn't like it would all fade away in a few years time, I would be with this child every single day, just reminding me of _him._

I looked up at him, nearly forgetting about him in my momentary thought. I didn't want to be near to him anymore, I needed to get away from him. I slowly got to my feet managing to carefully navigate my way around the tangle trap of sheets on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

It almost angered me that he held distress in his voice when he spoke those words, I was the only on worthy of distress.

"As far away from here as possible."

I continued my desperate path to escape and freedom only to be haunted by the words,

"The truth always comes out in the end, Hermione, and when it does you'll love me again."

His words scratched away at my mind as I closed the portrait hole behind me and waited for the mechanical click of the latch to separate us. The cold air of the corridors seemed to heal some of the pains of the dawn.

I went to the only place I could at a time like this…to Ginny.

I knocked on her portrait hole door, praying that it would be answered with her friendly smile soon. A few moments later my request was granted when a tired-looking Ginny opened the portrait hole.

"What's the matter?"

She asked concernedly

Her words seemed to rekindle the very raw emotions of the morning and I felt tears falling from my only recently dry eyes, once again.

"It's Malfoy."

Her face immediately sank into a very familiar expression, the 'What's that git done now' face, which I was being greeted with far more than I would have liked.

"Of course it is, come in and we'll talk"

Ginny's inviting smile and comforting eyes lulled me into the calmness that I so desperately craved. My exhausted body sank into the soft leather of the couch, soon to be joined by Ginny.

Her eyes searched mine intently as she rifled through the many emotions they were harbouring to find an answer to my upset.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

I had absolutely no idea how she did that! It was really beginning frustrate me, I wasn't used to not knowing things.

My saddened gaze met hers with a somewhat guilty shadow cast over it that she identified immediately as my confession.

"I knew it!"

My arms folded grumpily at the fact that I was so bloody predictable.

"How the hell do you do that?!"

A small smirk adorned her peach-coloured lips as if to say 'you'll never know' and I sighed, defeated.

"Why did you do it Mione? You know what he's like."

My hands raked through my dishevelled curls as if I might be able to find the answer in there. The truth was, I didn't know. I had no idea why I had slept with him; every time I did I just got hurt. Maybe I was going insane… the definition of an insane person was after all, doing the same thing over again and expecting different results.

"Hermione?"

I realised that my mind had snatched me away for a little too long and I left my unhelpful thoughts behind.

"I don't know Ginny!"

I raised my voice a little more than was necessary but the frustration at the fact that I didn't know the answer myself influenced it more than I had meant. Ginny retreated into the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry Gin, I guess I thought that _this _time…he actually had changed."

I let out a choked and somehow distressingly amused laugh as the realisation of my stupidity hit me.

"What is it that he's done Hermione?"

I fought back the tears once again as I composed myself to relive the events of the morning.

"He got her pregnant and…"

"What that girl from the party?"

I nodded feeling slightly disgusted as the memory of her satisfied face re-entered my mind.

"And he didn't tell me and he wasn't going to until she showed up and gave him no choice. But by then it was already too late…I had already slept with him."

Ginny's mouth opened slightly in complete shock. She'd probably thought that he had called me a mudblood or something.

"That's not all…"

Ginny's eyes widened in slight disbelief

"There's more?"

I nodded as my tears began to spill over the edges of my eyes.

"He let me tell him that I loved him."

Ginny's arms cradled my shaking form as I fell apart in her arms.

"And he said that he loved me."

The only thing that held the broken pieces that were left of me in that moment were the arms of my friend.

Draco's POV

Pieces of broken glass shattered around me as my fist collided with the mirror hanging in Blaise's apartment. Intricate patterns of blood began to form as it sank into the grooves of my hand.

"Calm down Draco"

The rage coursing through my veins only grew stronger at Blaise's ignorance

"How can I calm down Blaise?! I've just lost the only girl I've ever loved because some bitch is playing games!"

I could tell that he didn't really have an answer to that and so I responded with a distressed laugh.

"Look! We might be able to find a way to prove that you didn't know that she was pregnant."

The same laugh reverberated around the walls of the apartment once again.

"Oh yeah, and how are we gonna do that?"

Blaise lowered his head in defeat as he was posed with yet another question that he didn't know the answer to.

"Yeah, I thought so."

I winced as I pulled an angular shard of glass from one of the valleys between my knuckles.

"And you know what the worst thing is?"

Blaise's head remained hanging low; he was clearly trying to avoid another broken mirror scenario.

"That bitch turned up just after I'd made love to Hermione."

Blaise's eyes narrowed clearly at the fragility of the situation I had just described.

"Yeah I know!"

I collapsed on the couch next to my friend mirroring his position, my head was in my hands and my elbows rested on my knees as my hands repeated the continuous action of scraping my through my hair.

"She told me that she loved me…"

And in that moment something happened to me that had never happened before, tears slipped from the stone of my eyes and slowly glided down my face.

Just after I had shed the first tears that I could remember I felt Blaise's hand rest on my shoulder with a firmness that let me know for the first time in my life that I wasn't alone.

Ron's POV

I jerked towards the skipping form of my tool in all of this.

"I did it!"

Her glossy lips curved into a wicked smile and her icy blue eyes flashed almost demonically. I wasn't going to admit it but her eyes made me shiver with something I could only identify as fear.

"Did the charm on Hermione's wand work and your baby, does Malfoy and Hermione think it's his?"

Her blonde curls bounced happily as she nodded proudly.

"Everything was just as we planned Ronny! You should have seen the look on her face when she found out."

"Why? How did she react?"

Her childish giggle annoyed me to death at times like this.

"Oh the poor thing looked heartbroken, like someone had actually cut it out of her chest and fed it to the dogs."

An unfamiliar feeling of guilt ran through my veins at the thought that I had done that to her.

"Really?"

I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, she'd just slept with the prick as well! She looked positively pathetic as she stood there all feeble and disbelieving in her bed sheets."

And just like that the guilt was replaced with anger and disgust.

"Good."

I could feel the vengeful smirk adorning my mug mouth as I pictured her heartbroken face. Now she could feel all the pain that I felt…This was just the beginning.

Harry's POV

I remained still behind the book case as the details of Ron's conversation with a rather nasty looking blonde girl replayed in my mind. I didn't even know Ron knew where the library was, but here he was scheming away about revenge on Hermione.

I hit my head against the unyielding mahogany of the bookcase as I realised what a shit position this placed me in. Which friend did I betray, Ron or Hermione?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait (yet again). I hope you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it. I know it's a bit depressing, but you have to go to the bad times to get to the good. Thank you once again to my ever faithful readers; in particular, shaymars, MercyMalfoy and The Raven's Sight who encourage me greatly in the writing of this chapter. Don't worry though it won't be sad for much longer. I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday so keep an eye out. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Burning Flames of Blood,Love and Loyalty

**A/N: Kind of a dark chapter everyone so be warned. Thank you once again for all your support it really does mean a lot. There isn't much left to the story now but I hope you carry on for the next 3 chapters or so because I have a feeling you're going to like the ending. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm off work now so hopefully you shouldn't have to wait too long. Just to suggest a song for this chapter, 'Not Even Human' – Angel Taylor. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I sat in charms wondering and waiting when the lesson would ever end, mainly because it was shared with the Slytherins. His eyes had been on me as soon as I'd entered the room and I felt them on me even now, burning deep into my back. I had given him no opportunity to talk to me these past two weeks seeing as I had moved out of the apartment and made temporary residence on the couch at Harry and Ginny's.

Although I loved them with all my heart and they were my closest friends I couldn't help the envy that crept up on me when I saw them together. They had been together even before this stupid attempt to repopulate. Every time they kissed in front of me I was reminded of the moments like that that Draco and I had once shared. The pain of those still precious memories stung like needles being pushed through my heart.

"And that is why we never use this particular charm when enchanting animals and plant. What is the charm we use instead Miss Granger?"

I was pulled out of my daze by the shrill and searching voice of the professor whose eyes bored into mine like a cat stares at its prey before pouncing upon it.

"Umm…"

I think this was the first time I had been unprepared for a question given to me by a professor. I felt an unfamiliar lump form in my throat as a rising humiliation at the fact that I didn't know the answer dominated every rational or calming thought. The lump began to increase rapidly in size every time I attempted to suppress it. An unpleasant sickness then broke over me in heavy, daunting waves.

"I'm sorry professor I don't know."

The duly anticipated shame followed subsequently after my pathetic response, but the sickness only grew stronger and stronger until it was beyond repression.

"Pay more attention Miss Granger, I expect better or you!"

My knuckles turned white as a gripped the metal edging of the desk, my vision blurring into a kaleidoscope of green, white and black. I had to get out of here right now. Draco's glare only intensified my sickness and in a matter of moments I found myself abandoning the books splayed across my desk and the classroom filled with confused students.

The expressions on their faces didn't register as I ran desperately down the gangway between the desks. The air lapped at my face like oil, only deepening the heat coursing through my skin.

"Miss Granger!"

The professor's voice only barely penetrated my haze of sickness as I finally reached the solid oak door. The heat of my skin was partially quenched by the cool brass of the door handle as I twisted it in my fisted palm but not enough to tame the rampant fire within me.

"What's happening to me?"

I asked myself in between bated breaths knowing even then that I had no idea what the answer was.

The chilly air of the corridors calmed what was left of the fire on my skin and eased the sickness climbing up my throat. My fingers ran across my forehead and collected the small beads of sweat that were trickling down my skin.

I could only just here the faint murmur of voices from inside the classroom but the sound of the professor ordering Draco, 'my partner' to go and see if I was alright. My legs suddenly grew weak and the only thing keeping me standing was the rigid stone wall behind my overheated and shaking body. The sharp sound of his expensive leather shoes resonated in my mind as they snapped against the granite floor coming closer and closer.

All of time slowed down in that moment and it allowed me time to register that I was about to come face to face with Draco in an empty corridor. As if an electric pulse jerked me into action, I lurched back from the wall and gathered my legs together in a hurry to escape the impending confrontation.

I didn't think to look back as the mechanical click of the door chased me down the corridor.

"Hermione."

I cursed the slow pace of my legs and the bump that had impeded my speed when I realised I had only managed to separate us by a few meters. I knew that there was no point in carrying on at this pace; he would follow me wherever I went. So, instead I turned around to face him, as much as I would have liked just to carry on running… forever.

"What is it Draco…what could you possibly have to say to me?"

His blond hair fell boyishly in front of his eyes in a lost sort of way as he stared back at me hopelessly.

"I just came to see if you where ok."

I let out an involuntary laugh, overflowing with painful sarcasm.

"Um…no, I'm not ok actually. I'm all alone carrying your child while you impregnate the rest of the school. I'm laying on a couch every night while I listen to Harry and Ginny talk about what they're going to name their baby when it comes and how they love each other _so _much. I'm petrified because when our baby comes I'm going to have no hand to hold but my own and no support from anyone because I know that whatever comes out your mouth is lies!"

It felt so good to say it to his face; to let him know all the pain he was putting me through. However, I had not expected the waves of sickness to be replaced by waves of emotion. Tears had now found a familiar place on my face and it was almost as if they mirrored the exact path of all the other tears that had fallen from my eyes, I had cried so many.

"Please come back to me Hermione!"

His voice was more infuriated than persuasive as he thumped his clenched fist against the wall.

"I don't want you to be on a couch in someone else's apartment! I want you to be in the same bed as me. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you every night before you fall asleep in my arms! For fuck's sake I love you! Why can't you see that?! I never knew that she was pregnant and if I had I would have told you."

His voice was a mixture of desperation and anger as he pledged me his heart, but how did I know that it wasn't a false heart? I wanted to believe him so much but my wand had never lied to me before and it had been faithful to me far longer than Draco had.

"How can I believe you Draco? I want to believe you…but I can't, not any more"

There was no fury left in my voice anymore just pure sorrow as I uttered those words in a whisper as light as the air. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore because every time I did, I knew my resolve came that little bit closer to breaking. I turned on my heels and slowly made my way down the corridor.

"Hermione!"

Tears began to fall again as his cracked voice called after me yet again…and even though my heart pulled me back to him, my head urged me onwards.

"Hermione!"

**Harry's POV**

I surely needed to find out what was actually going on before I said anything to Hermione…didn't I?

I sat in the same chair that Ron had been sitting in a week ago when I overheard his conversation with a girl I now knew to be Amy. In any other circumstances I would have gone straight to Hermione; she was kind, loving and thoughtful towards others at all times. Whereas Ron could be a real prick. However, I was the only one that knew what Ron had been through this past Summer, not even Ginny knew.

My thumbs wrestled with one another as I remained still in quiet thought, waiting for Ron to come and meet me. Hermione meant everything to me and I couldn't bear to think that she was hurting unnecessarily.

"Harry?"

The deep boom of Ron's voice echoed around the ancient walls of the library and startled me out of my contemplative thoughts.

"Sit down Ron."

My tone was calm but possessed an authority that most people didn't disobey and sure enough Ron placed himself in the opposite chair, despite the tiresome roll of his eyes as he did so.

"What do you want Harry?"

He did not sound unpleasant or threatening in the way he spoke to me but I did get an heir of nervousness which only hindered my faith in him.

"It's about Hermione."

His knuckles tightened upon the rounded edges of the mahogany armchair he sat in and his brow furrowed in momentary frustration.

I wondered if it was a good idea after all to reveal my motive straight away or whether it would just scare him off. He was clearly hiding something.

"What about her?"

It was clearly a sensitive topic and I mentally berated myself now for not having come up with a more sensitive way to broach the subject of Hermione. I knew they were in a difficult place with one another at the moment but I didn't know that it was as bad as this. Maybe I should pretend that I know absolutely everything, which I did, but not in context.

"I know everything Ron; I heard your conversation with that blonde girl in the library last week."

His knuckles grew an even brighter shade of white as he gripped the arms of the chair even tighter. His eyes grew darker and they seemed to cast an ominous shadow over us both. What had happened to my friend?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Here was the Ron I knew…playing dumb as per usual.

"So you're telling me that you haven't tricked Malfoy and Hermione into thinking that that blonde girl is pregnant with his kid?"

I waited for a response, I knew I had him. Maybe if I could make him see reason then he would end these schemes of vengeance and we could all go back to how we were at the beginning of the year.

His eyes scanned the room like a machine, desperately trying to find a way out of the trap I had caught him in. I thought maybe he would continue to deny the allegations I was making against him by the desperation in his distracted gaze…but he did not.

"I swear if you say anything to Hermione I'll never speak to you ever again. She deserves what she's got and if you choose to tell her then you lose my loyalty for good!"

He spat in a violent whisper as he leaned forward towards me so as not to let others around us hear the intensity of our conversation.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him really, after everything that had happened this summer gone and now the girl he had once loved is in love with his worst enemy. But this wasn't Hermione's fault; she had no idea about what had happened in the summer, after Fred died. If Ron truly loved her, which I knew he did, he was going to have to accept that hurting her wasn't going to make him feel any better in the end and that it would never make her love him back.

"Ron…don't you think this has gone a step too far? We gave up our childhoods to fight together; after everything we've been through together and everything we've seen do you really think our bond deserves to be broken by some petty teenage drama?"

Thankfully my speech had struck some kind of chord within him because that familiar pensive look adorned his features and his eyebrows were no longer furrowed in rage, but in thought.

"She doesn't know about what happened in the Summer Ron, I think…maybe, sometimes you forget that."

He still did not respond.

"Aren't you happy that she has reconciled with Malfoy and doesn't have to carry his kid knowing that they hate one another?"

Still…nothing.

"If you truly love her Ron…you'll stop trying to vandalise the life that she is trying to build for herself."

He still said nothing and so I sat there and just waited, waited for something to make him see reason. After a few more minutes of deep thought Ron told me everything; how he and 'Amy' enchanted Hermione's wand to dysfunction on certain charms, how they made it look like that Malfoy had known all along that the baby was his and had just hidden it from Hermione.

I couldn't quite believe that two people that were once so close were now so very far apart. They could withstand war, pain and death but not teenage pregnancy. To say I was disappointed in Ron would have been an understatement. I couldn't quite comprehend how he would want to hurt someone as lovely as Hermione so deeply.

"You know I have to tell her."

Ron's eyes met with mine in disagreement when he looked up from the piece of stray thread that he head been weaving around his middle finger.

"No, you can't!"

Even now he was trying to repress the truth.

"Ron…she needs to know, she's breaking her heart. I've never seen her so unhappy; it's like she's a shadow wandering around the apartment with no real purpose or…anything"

I wanted him to express regret and sympathy for the girl who has been there for us for as long as we could remember, but all I got in return was a blank, unmoved and vacant expression.

"If she has to be told, then I'm going to do it and no one else!"

He growled under his breath.

I suppose it would only be fair to give him an opportunity…even if his passed behaviour had demonstrated more disloyalty and vengeance than anything else. Also their friendship was far more likely to heal if Ron owned up to what he had done, rather than he had been found out and would never have told her if he hadn't been.

I was going away in a few days to give information to the Ministry of Magic about a certain ex death eater's involvement in the war. Maybe it would be a good idea to give him until I returned to tell Hermione and if he hadn't by then, then I would.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for the Ministry. You have until I return to tell Hermione absolutely everything and if I find out you have not…then I will."

I was sure I was doing the right thing. Hermione would forgive him eventually if he owned up to what he had done and explained about what had happened over the summer. However, if he left it to some one else…she would know that he had never intended to tell her the truth and would have kept it form her for as long as possible.

"Fine!"

Ron spat towards the ground, now avoiding any eye contact with me what so ever.

I had nothing more to say to him so I abandoned my comfortable position on the armchair and made my way towards the exit. I turned back to Ron right before he was concealed by the heavy oak door and called,

"That gives you three days Ron."

He grunted in response and so I left the library feeling fairly satisfied with the way I had handled things.

**Hermione's POV**

"Mr Malfoy's not here today then?"

Madame Pomfrey asked curiously as she checked the scan of the baby and asked me questions about options during the birth.

"No…he had to be somewhere."

It became apparent how pathetic that had sounded only after I said it.

"Then Mr Malfoy needs to sort out his priorities."

_The only priority he has is himself! _I shouted inside my head; feeling quite angry, for some reason, that she could have supposed any different.

I smiled weakly back at her in agreement, not really knowing what to say.

"Well Miss Granger it won't be long now."

The old wrinkles of her face framed her affectionate smile somewhat comfortingly but not enough to demolish my thoughts of teenage motherhood.

"How long do think I have?"

I so wanted her to say, _"All the time you need my dear" _but I knew I would be greeted with a much harsher reality.

"Well…all pregnancies are different Miss Granger, but based on the family history you provided me with I don't think it's going to be much longer now."

She could tell I was petrified…it wasn't like I was trying to hide it though. So she consoled me with a gentle pat on the back and a,

"There, there dear it's not going to be all that bad."

I was beginning to feel frustrated; she was treating me like a child! It was going to be every bit as bad as I thought it was going to be. It's not like she's the one that going to be the teenager with a child, is it?

"Can I go now?"

I asked straight forwardly, hoping that I wouldn't be subjected to anymore annoying uplifting phrases like, 'it's not going to be all that bad'.

"Yes dear… the next time I will see it'll be to deliver your baby."

It felt like she was deliberately rubbing salt in my wounds. I couldn't wait any longer to get out of the infernal place.

As I tried to balance my feet on the ground and slip of the bed, I was reminded of the time when Draco had simply lifted me off as if I had weighed no more than a feather. I could still feel his hands on my hips as I finally managed to slip myself off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"Does it hurt a lot Madame Pomfrey?"

It would be the last chance I got to see her before I actually had the baby so I thought I'd just get it over with and ask now. I knew it hurt but some women said it wasn't that bad and some have described it as excruciating.

"As long as you've got Mr Malfoy's hand to hold you'll be find dear."

She couldn't have possibly known how much those words would sting. It felt like a knife to the heart.

I wouldn't have a hand to hold so it wasn't going to be fine. I so wanted to cry and to scream at the top of my lungs how trapped and deserted I felt, but what good would it do? The answer to that was none. So I just left. Left with every weight it seemed possible to have on my shoulders.

When I got back to Harry and Ginny's apartment it was dark and no one was there. The sky was encased in thick grey clouds and a very cold and uninviting light illuminated a few pieces of dark wooden furniture. I walked over to the small kitchenette and found an abandoned apple, resting on the porcelain of a small white plate and by its side a small, wooden handled knife. I watched intently as a few rays of escaping sunshine lit the shiny mirrored surface of the blade.

"Sort of beautiful when you think about it."

I murmured to myself as my small hand clasped around the wooden handle of the knife. My eyes followed the groove of each serration in the hard metal; sliding down into the hollow triangular space and climbing back up to the sharply pointed summit before falling back down once again.

"So pretty…"

I whispered airily as the disobedient rays of sunshine danced across the shiny metal. Blissfully unaware of the sting as I lightly dragged the tip of the blade across the pale skin of my arm. Small feelings of satisfaction danced across my skin as the point waltzed up and down my arm.

I stood in the darkness of the crying and laughing at the same time as the memories of Draco's lips on my skin were relived in my mind. The kisses that were once so sweet and unsuspecting now only felt like the stinging blade.

I felt like I was just a holly figure with nothing left inside me but pain and loss. My body was there fulfilling empty actions with no purpose or meaning while my soul remained crushed under the hands of Draco Malfoy. I wanted to feel something in that moment just to pull me from my almost comatose state and to reassure me that I was still here and that I wasn't the haunted ghost I believed myself to be. My hand then dragged the serrated blade languidly up my arm cutting through my delicate flesh and releasing a thick flow of scarlet blood that trickled slowly onto the counter, staining the marble a deep red.

A hopelessly repressed cry escaped my lips as the agonizing pain reassured me of my existence in the most painful way. Hot, white and satisfying pain ignited my veins only to be quenched by the cool flow of blood.

I twirled around in agonizing ecstasy as I spun and spun around seeing faces and memories of happier times as reality blurred into an unrecognizable dream stained by the blood of my broken heart.

I was merely a screaming child, tossed into the burning fire of life, unable to rise up from the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dark stuff, I will get better for Hermione but I really wanted to explore her character on a deeper level. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for all your support. It's going to be quite a ride through the last few chapters so stay tuned because Ron's secrets are about to be revealed Thank you for reading.**


	19. Time and Truth Will Heal Your Heart

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter and I hope you like it, it wasn't an easy one to write but I got there in the end so I hope it's all been worth it. Thank you all for your much appreciated support it means so much. Sorry for any grammatical errors I was just so desperate to post this I couldn't wait any longer but if it's really horrific I'll edit and repost it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Everything was dark, cold and painful as I slowly began to regain consciousness. My eyes refused to open and a heavy ache had inhabited my arm. There was no light seeping through my close lids, it was just darkness…still evening.

My eyes reluctantly fluttered open as I forced my stiff joints up into a sitting position. I slumped languidly against the kitchen cabinets whilst swinging my eyes around the room…there was no one here. When I tried to stretch my wooden fingers I felt the weak restriction of the dried blood that had encased my pale skin. This brought my attention to the deep scarlet stains that had sunken into the white fabric of my blouse.

The knife lay forgotten on the kitchen floor…

The cut that I had made in my arm was not deep enough to cause a serious damage which made me feel relieved and frustrated at the same. All I wanted to do was slip back into the unplagued world of sleep and forget about what lay outside of it.

A soft chime began to echo around the room and my eyes darted straight up to the clock. Eight O'clock…Ginny would be back soon. The last thing I needed right now was Ginny storming in and finding me like this, so I decided to pull myself up off of the floor.

I winced in pain as I applied the slightest amount of pressure to my arm to gain enough leverage to lift myself. My bones felt like splintering wood as I stretched my legs out in front of me. I slowly made my way over to the sink and proceeded to twist the smooth metal tap until a gush of cold water came hammering down into the sink. Once I had adjusted the tap I dampened a kitchen cloth and slowly began to clean my bloodied skin. The water gently persuaded to hardened blood from my arm and soothed the pain that resided there.

Once I had dried the water off I managed to find a small bandaged in Ginny's first aid box, which she insisted everyone should have. Once I had changed out of my clothes I decided to go down to dinner. It was dark and lonely up here and all I wanted was to try and repress all of the pent up feelings that had found their way to the surface a few hours ago.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror struggling to recognise the reflection that was staring back at me. I tried to remember what my body had looked like before all of this so I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and willed with all of me that when I opened them I could see myself how I used to be, just for a second. Disappointment soon followed.

Once I had tied my hair back in a loose pony tail and washed my tear stained face I left the apartment.

The Great Hall was warm and filled with happy conversation and laughter and everything seemed a bit better until I accidentally met an intense grey stare. I wanted to tear my eyes away as soon as they met with his but it was as though we were magnets, forcing one towards the others.

It was only when I saw him beginning to get up when I pulled my gaze away and hurriedly made my way over to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"What's got you so out of breath?"

She asked, clearly noticing my somewhat flustered state.

"Oh nothing…just rushing I guess."

She nodded and then returned to her food.

When I reached for the large metal water jug I noticed Ron about five seats down the table. This time my gaze didn't linger and I quickly returned my attention to pouring the water into my glass.

"When's Harry coming back?"

Ginny's face fell at my query, abandoned her cutlery next to her plate and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

It was going to be nice to hear about someone else's problems for once and vacate from the constant stream of them circling my mind.

"Well…he was only supposed to be gone for a few days and those idiots at the Ministry are keeping him for the rest of the week because they want his help with another case."

I knew why Ginny was so annoyed; she was petrified that she would have the baby before he was back.

"Ginny I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he can and he would come back immediately if anything happened with the baby."

She smiled weakly and subsequently began to push her food around her plate.

"Don't worry Gin, everything will be fine."

I couldn't help but notice that Ron had been looking our way ever since we'd started talking about Harry which puzzled me because he couldn't have been more disinterested in our conversation before.

"Thanks Hermione…how're things with you?"

I knew exactly to what she was referring but I couldn't want to talk about Draco any less right now.

"Nothing's changed since you asked me yesterday."

She offered me a sympathetic smile before asking,

"Are you ok Hermione? I've never seen you like this before, it's like you're body's here but you've disappeared."

It wasn't easy to hear that other people could see exactly what I was feeling. Looking at all the food laid out in front of me now just made me feel nauseous and Ron was making me feel nervous.

"You know what Ginny I'm not that hungry I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

She eyed me concernedly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine…just tired."

I lied. I wasn't fine.

"Ok…if you're sure."

I nodded before hurriedly making my way back out of the Great Hall, not wanting to replicate what had happened upon entering.

As I left through the large oak doors I stopped walking and exhaled deeply. I sometimes forgot how difficult it was to keep up the façade of contentment and how draining it could be.

"Hermione."

I jumped slightly as cold shivers danced down my spine at the voice that had intruded upon my thoughts.

When I turned to see tousled blond hair and stormy grey eyes staring back at me I found myself immediately backing away. Why did he always do this; ambush me in empty places and then try and convince me of his innocence.

"Hermione wait! I'm not going to talk about what happened. I just want to ask you something."

His voice sounded broken, almost hopeless. However, I quickly discarded any feelings of sympathy when I remembered how I was feeling. I wanted to go and just leave him there but it was like it wasn't my decision, there was this magnetism between us and when we spoke to one another my mind would sometimes forget reality and it felt like it was before.

I didn't turn to face him as I feared those eyes might crumble my resolve as they had done so many times before.

"What?"

I tried as hard as I could to suppress any of the feelings I had felt for this man and just remain calm and still.

"It isn't long before our baby comes… and I wanted to know if I can be there…with you."

I knew exactly what he was trying to do when he said things like 'our baby'. He always had been manipulative, although his methods of persuasion were becoming tempting. I suppose I had never really thought about whether it would be my decision as to whether or not he would be there I just imagined him not being there.

Then I realised that slowly I was succumbing to the idea of him 'being there with me' and it made me angry. Angry that after everything I could still be so easily persuaded. I knew exactly what he was hoping for; that when I had the baby it would such a magical moment that I would suddenly fall back in love with him. But I refused to submit so easily.

"I'd have thought that you would want to be with the mother of your other baby and besides I don't think she'd like it if you were there with me."

I clenched my teeth after I had forced the final words out of my mouth and hoped they'd had the desired effect on him that I was hoping for.

"I know you don't mean that and I know you can't do this alone."

At that point at turned around to look him in the eye for what I had to say had to be delivered to him.

"I'm sorry? You apparently 'know' that I can't do this on my own! Well let me tell you something. I have done everything on my own and I'm still here, still battling on through all the pain and heartache you leave behind you wherever you go. I go to bed every night knowing that if anything happened with the baby I'd be on my own. I gone all my life without you Draco and come through a lot more than this and I'm still going!"

I don't think I'd ever raised my voice like that to him before but it felt…empowering. However, when I saw the dark look in his eyes I began to feel less so. He started coming closer and closer to me and for a moment I thought he was going to hurt me but I refused to run away from him. If he knew that I wasn't scared of him then he couldn't do anything or have any hold over me. So I stayed where I was.

When only a few inches separated us I felt the impending action force my eyes closed and my fists clench tightly closed. It felt as though I could only see the darkness on the inside of my eyes for an eternity. I felt his musky cologne caressing my senses as he drew even closer to me. The warmth of his body seemed to encase me in some sort of comfort that I couldn't find anywhere else.

Then out of nowhere I felt his lips on mine and his hands on my waist gently encircling my hips and for a fraction of a second I almost submitted to his touch. That feeling was soon shunned out of the way by pure rage. How dare he force himself on me like this! How dare he try and avoid what I had just said to him by kissing me!

My clenched fists soon awoke and started pushing at his solid chest, my lips closing as tightly as they could and with one final push he got the message and detached himself from me. As soon as his lustful eyes met mine a resounding slap echoed around the entrance hall as my hand collided with his face.

"You think that all the damage you've done can just be fixed by throwing yourself on me!?"

It was so infuriating to think that he thought he could just do that to me and expect me to change my mind.

"Well I don't know what else to do Hermione! I've done everything I can and nothing seems to be working. You said you loved me but you choose to believe that fucking bitch over me!"

He'd never shouted at me like that before and the sound of his deep voice ricocheting off the walls was the only thing that pulled me from my state of disbelief.

"I loved the man that you managed to convince me into thinking you were! Not the man that you have proved yourself to be!"

And with that I snatched my arm out of his and left him standing in the entrance hall waiting for me to come back to him, but I never would.

* * *

><p>Ron's POV<p>

For a moment I almost told her, for a moment I almost sacrificed everything I had built, for a moment, before I hear Ginny say that Harry wouldn't be returning until the end of the week. It appeared to me that the universe was giving out some sort of message that I shouldn't tell Hermione about any of it.

"Ron! There's a letter for you."

She really was beginning to get on my nerves now. Her shrill voice a constant plague in my head.

"Well bring it up then."

It was almost pathetic how she did everything for me that I asked her to without a word from her on the matter. It was funny how she thought that I actually cared for her. Surely anyone with any common sense could see that she was merely a pawn in all of this.

The eager sound of pattering feet could be heard as she ran up the stone flight of stairs out of some desperation to always please me.

"Here."

She whispered breathily as she handed me the letter clutching her sides.

"Thanks…you can go now."

She had developed a tendency to linger after she had done something for me, like a dog expecting some kind of reward.

I pushed my fingers underneath the stiff flap of envelope, slightly ripping the paper as I went. The unmistakeable scrawl of Harry's writing was residing inside the envelope on a somewhat battered looking piece of parchment.

"Shit."

Just when I thought I'd gotten away with it Harry had decided to reclaim his role as the Good Samaritan.

I unfolded the parchment expecting to see paragraph after paragraph of threats and demands but the only the only sentences marking the page were.

'Tell her now or I send a letter telling her everything. I've already asked her to write to me tomorrow so if I'll know if you haven't told her.'

And at the very bottom of the page were the words,

'Do the right thing Ron'

Before I could even think my fist had crushed the letter as if I thought that would make it all go away.

I ran my frustrated hands through my hair as I strained every inch of my mind to try and configure some new scheme to untangle myself from the flaws of this one.

At that moment I remembered Hermione's face at dinner; she looked completely broken and utterly hopeless. I'd never seen her look like that in all the years I known her. She was always the one with the silver lining, the one that saw the bright side of everything and always had a solution.

I could still remember all the times we'd had together like it was only yesterday. She had always been there for Harry and me no matter what the circumstances. I remembered how hurt she had been when I'd first got with Lavender in sixth year but she had never once done anything to sabotage the relationship. That is because Hermione is good and kind and loving, she would never do anything to hurt someone she loves on purpose.

Then something happened that I vowed I would never allow to happen ever again; tears began to stream down my face as the magnitude of everything I had done to someone that meant so much to me sunk in. My hands raked down my face painfully as if I was almost trying to scrape all of my actions from my memory. I had never cried like this since Fred died. It was all because of that fucking letter and seeing Hermione at dinner. Just the memory of her face caused another wave of unforgiving emotion to crash over my conscience.

None of this was me really. I was just Ron Weasley, completely incapable of causing such destruction. This wasn't me this was all because of what happened over the summer. More tears fell as harsh memories of those unhappy months manifested in my mind.

I just wanted everything back how it was; Hermione, Harry and me. All I really wanted in this world was Hermione.

Nothing had ever seemed so clear to me, I had to tell her. If she knew the whole story maybe, just maybe she would forgive me. After all this never was really me.

"Amy!"

Just the mention of her name on my lips was practically nauseating. She really thought that she was better than Hermione; Hermione's kind, loyal, intelligent, loving and breathtakingly beautiful. What was she? False, malicious, cheap and nasty.

"What is it?"

My ears were once again assaulted by her irritating tone.

She appeared at the top of the stairs for the second time, out of breath and clutching her sides.

"What is it?"

I knew she would probably protest and try and persuade me out of what I was about to do but I was going to do it anyway.

"I'm going to see Hermione."

Her face quickly moulded into a rather ugly expression at the mention of Hermione's name.

"Why?"

I was already standing now and gathering my things up off the floor so I wouldn't have to come back here later.

"I'm going to tell her the truth."

There was a moment of silence while the ramifications of those words finally sunk into her comprehension.

"I'm sorry what? You're going to tell her the truth! What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I'm not going to do this anymore. I'm telling Hermione everything."

She looked like a spoilt five-year-old about to throw a tantrum of huge proportions but luckily for me, I didn't care.

"No! I won't let you spoil everything we've worked for. You wanted this…we both did."

I moved to her other side trying to get passed her as she was now attempting to block my way and prevent me from leaving.

"Get out of the way!"

She attempted to plaster a look of confidence on her overly made-up face.

"No! I won't let you ruin this."

I was losing patience now and could no longer be asked to indulge her in her childish games.

I made my way towards her knowing I would have no problem in getting passed her. However, before I could even think she had raised her wand in her manicured hands and pointed it directly at me. She wasn't very talented with her wand but that wouldn't stop her from casting a spell that would prevent me from telling Hermione.

"Amy…don't"

I didn't think she would do anything; she wouldn't dare do anything like that to me so I stepped towards her once again but I was soon proved wrong.

"Patrificus Totalus!"

And those were the last words I heard before I froze and collapsed on the hard wooden floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

The sound of scratching claws on glass could suddenly be heard as the sun rose the next morning. I stretched briefly before casting the woolly blanket off of me and got up from the couch. My eyes were soon met with the faithful stare of my owl, Andromeda.

I unhooked the cold metal latch and carefully opened the small glass window so as not to knock her from her perch on the windowsill. My fingers ruffled through the soft feather of her head and she nuzzled into my palm affectionately before dropping the letter down onto the window ledge.

Her blurred silhouette flew across the golden horizon and disappeared out of sight before I tore the flap of the envelope away.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I hoped I would not have had a reason to ever write this letter to you but certain circumstances have arisen which means I have had no choice. I believe that a few weeks ago someone called Amy claimed she was having Malfoy's child and that he had known about it all along. I hope you will be happy to hear that this is not the case. What I'm about to tell you probably means you should sit down before you read on. _

_You knew all along that Ron had loved you and that he had always wanted to be the one that ended up with you. Well, some events unfolded over the summer that meant that is aspirations with you meant more to him than ever so you can imagine his dismay when this law was introduced at the beginning of the year. Not to mention the fact that you got paired with Malfoy which only made matters even worse I'm not defending him but I just think it's fair that you know everything before you know this._

_Ron and Amy are a lot closer that you may have previously thought. Ron wanted to hurt you more than anything else for falling in love with Malfoy and Amy wanted to get back at Malfoy for embarrassing her in the Entrance Hall and casting her off. Amy said she was pregnant with Malfoy's child but she isn't, she never was! Ron and her were just trying to break you two up, Malfoy never lied to you. They must have enchanted your wand previous to the maternity spells you performed and besides Ron admitted everything to me in the library just before I left for the Ministry. I wanted to give him an opportunity to tell you the truth because I thought it would increase the chance of you two being able to fix things if it came from him. I said I would give him until I got back from the Ministry but my return was delayed. I wrote to Ron telling him that if he didn't tell you now then I would write to you straight away, but he hasn't…so I have. I'm sorry if I have caused you any unnecessary upset by giving Ron the opportunity to tell you first but I just wanted to try and fix things between the two of you. I'm sorry Hermione and I hope you feel better soon. Send Ginny my love and tell her I'll be back very soon. _

_Love, Harry._

The weightless piece of parchment slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor with the soft contact of the wood and paper echoing round the empty room.

I felt a single tear slip from my eyes and waltz slowly down my cheek as I was completely overwhelmed by the contents of Harry's letter.

Then at that moment I felt a blinding pain cut across my stomach bringing me to the floor as it intensified. I winced at the agony ricocheting across my stomach releasing a tortured cry from my lips.

"Ginny! It's the baby!"

My hands clasped at the air in a desperate attempt to try and release some of the pain that was coursing through my body. I could soon here Ginny's racing footsteps as she hurtled down the stairs to my side.

Tear now streaming uncontrollably down my face I found the energy to whisper to words before succumbing to the blinding agony.

"Get Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for leaving it there but I wanted to build up the suspense just a tad more. This time you have no need to worry about the next update because I have been desperate to write it ever since I started this story. Thank you once again for your much appreciated support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next instalment is soon to follow. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Love, Life and Death

**A/N: Sorry to have kept you waiting but as we all know it's the busiest time of the year and I just lost track of time. But here it is now and I hope it will prove to be worth waiting for. Thank you to all my readers and the great reviews you take the time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Theodore and Blaise absentmindedly twisting pieces of loose fabric, that were unravelling from the couch, between my fingers. Theodore and Blaise had tried consoling me about Hermione but had failed miserably, both times.

I sat waiting for the clock to reach eight O'clock so I could go down to the Great Hall. I found when left alone with my thoughts for too long they would manifest and plague me continuously. I rolled my shirt sleeves up my arms and loosened the knot in my tie before finally abandoning the idea of wearing one all together and chucking it over the arm of the couch.

"What's wrong now?"

Blaise said tiredly.

I merely answered his question with my usual glare, clearly implying that I was not going to answer him.

"For God's sake this is ridiculous. Granger's fit but so are all the other girls you've got with. Just go and find another one and forget about her."

The intensity of my glare increased significantly at his blasé tone; as if I could just forget about her and move on without a second thought. He and I both knew that the other girls I had been with were hot but Hermione was beautiful and there was a distinct difference not mentioning the fact that she was carrying my child.

"Shut up Zabini…"

I never raised my voice but he knew from my threatening tone that it would be very unwise to speak on the matter again.

At that moment there was a persistent hammering on the portrait hole from outside causing all three of us to flinch slightly.

"For fuck's sake those bloody first years never remember the pass word."

Theodore muttered agitatedly as he left his seat and went to open the portrait hole but before he reached it the person on the other side banged on the door a second time.

"Alright, Alright!"

When the portrait hole swung open an extremely flustered blur of red hair and pyjamas stormed into the Slytherin common room.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

Blaise asked angrily as Ginny Weasley emerged before us.

"Malfoy…its Hermione…"

My heart was suddenly in my mouth, my whole body felt completely tense and I immediately abandoned my place on the couch.

"What's happened!? Is she ok? Where is she?"

I practically shouted at the trembling girl before me.

"It's the baby… the baby's coming and she wants _you_!"

"I took her back to your apartment and Madame Pomfrey's on her way."

She called after me desperately

Before she even had a chance to catch her next breath I had ran from the common room out into the dungeon passages taking four stairs at a time to reach our apartment.

I could barely breath I was running so fast, but I didn't care because it was Hermione. My chest was constricting by the second and a sickening lump was beginning to accumulate in my throat. The only reason I was still running was because Hermione wanted me with her and I wasn't going to let her down again, not again.

Our last meeting had shown no signs of reconciliation and so I found myself hoping that somehow she had discovered the truth. I pushed the sharp sting that was piercing my ribs to the back of my mind and continued towards the apartment.

The final flight of stairs to our apartment was finally in view. I knew I needed a moment to compose myself and to catch my breath. So, I took each of the steps one by one at a normal speed. Once I had reached the top of the stairs I noticed the seam of light outlining the door and hushed voices from the other side. At that moment Hermione's strangled cries sounded from the other side of the door. I didn't waste another second before I burst through the door to find the girl that was making my heart ache.

Hermione was lying on the ground, a few cushions propped up behind her long curls. Tears were falling from her glassy eyes and her small body was writhing in agony. I went to her side and immediately fell to my knees beside her.

"Draco…"

She was barely audible through her intermittent cries but her hand found mine as she screamed through another contraction.

"It's ok I'm here baby."

I kissed a few stray tears from her cheeks before adjusting her so she was lying back against my torso. I inhaled the sweet fragrance of her skin whilst kissing the side of her lips lovingly.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She managed to gasp out between her ragged breaths.

I just held onto her tighter than ever and kissed each of her delicate fingers before lowering my mouth to her shell-like ear.

"No matter love... I'm here with you now"

She nestled herself further into my chest and held our intertwined hands up in front of her.

"I'll never let go again."

All the cracks that had broken my heart were healed in those words and everything was as it was before except I loved her even more now because I knew what life would be like without her.

"Ahh…"

Madame Pomfrey suddenly emerged from the portrait hole causing a slight amount of anger to rise in my chest at being disturbed.

"Is she doing any better Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione was writhing constantly in my arms breaking the silence with her cries of agony.

"Can't you do something!?"

Seeing her in so much pain was becoming unbearable. Should she be suffering _this _much?

"I've tried but nothing seems to be working."

The foreboding tone of her voice made me begin to fear that something was wrong.

Madame Pomfrey knelt down beside us and pressed the damp cloth she was carrying to Hermione's paled skin.

"What's wrong with her?"

The old woman cast me a brief look of concern before replying.

"She's fully dilated and the baby should be coming but…"

"But what!?"

She seemed momentarily taken aback by the aggressive tone of my voice.

"But the baby isn't coming and Miss Granger seems to be in far more pain than she should be. I've done everything I can to try and ease her suffering and induce the birth but I don't know what else I can do."

I felt completely consumed by a torturous plague of heavy sickness as I fully comprehended what she had just said.

"There has to be something you can do!"

Hermione's agonizing screams were pure torture as I could do nothing to ease her pain. If I could I would bear it all for her. Just then her thin cotton night dress started to turn a deep shade of scarlet. She was bleeding.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing. Now!"

The thought that she might be snatched from me filled me with a fear so terrifying I would rather die than have to face it.

I immediately cradled her in my arms and lifted her off the bloodstained ground.

"It's alright. I've got you."

I whispered into her dark curls before I kissed her forehead softly. She was beginning to lose her grasp of consciousness and all I could hear from her now were her screams. Madame Pomfrey held the portrait hole open as I walked out of the apartment, Hermione resting limply in my arms.

As we walked through the corridors Hermione's screams caused several other 7th years to emerge from their apartments, their faces contorting in shock as they saw me carrying Hermione's blood stained body towards the hospital wing.

More students lined the hallways whispering worriedly and covering their mouths with their hands in shock at the scene before them.

Unconstrained tears began to fall from my eyes as her pain only increased with every passing second. As the hospital wing doors finally came into view I felt some relief but not enough.

I laid her convulsing body gently down on the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed watching, powerless, as her back arched in pain.

Madame Pomfrey was rifling through a nearby cupboard, searching frantically for something, I didn't know what.

My hand shakily smoothed over her face as I realised the severity of what was happening to her.

"Hurry up!"

She rushed over to the bed hurriedly, carrying a small vial of a darkly coloured liquid.

"What's that?"

"This is the last thing I could think of Mr. Malfoy, I have tried everything else"

"Give it to her then!"

I shouted at her angrily, pressing Hermione's almost lifeless palm against my heart.

"It isn't that simple. This will induce the birth but the pain it causes is of such a great magnitude it has been known to send some women into some sort of a comatose state."

"You can't give it to her then! Find something else."

"There is nothing else. If she doesn't take this now then her and the baby will be lost."

I looked at the beautiful girl lying before me; her skin dangerously pale, her limbs twisting in agony and her mouth agape in a silent scream. I couldn't lose her, I couldn't.

"Do it."

I lifted her and lay behind her as I had done before; her body pressed against my chest and my legs astride her convulsing form.

Madame Pomfrey coaxed the viscous liquid out of the glass vial and poured it slowly past Hermione's lips. I'd never prayed before; I'd had nothing to pray for, but now I was praying harder than any person had before. I closed my eyes as I awaited the impeding cries.

For a moment everything was completely silent and I thought maybe it hadn't affected her so severely, until…

A blinding scream echoed around the room as my arms held her tightly against my chest. More tears fell from my eyes as her screams only intensified. Her body arched and writhed in my vice like grip but I only held her closer to me.

"The baby's coming."

My heart was about to break, as her tortured cries of agony only grew louder.

"She's bleeding again."

More blood had begun to seep into the white sheets and I noticed her skin had suddenly grown colder.

"What's happening to her?"

Madame Pomfrey looked to Hermione's paling face, heard her screams and saw the bloodstained sheets and so she knew as well as I did that she was slipping away.

"There is nothing else I can do. All I can do now is deliver the child. If it is meant to be she will find her way back."

I couldn't believe what this woman was saying; Hermione might make her way back to me, but if she doesn't then that's it?

"You have to do something to help her! You're a healer there has to be something you can do!"

My hands raked back and forth through the depths of my tousled hair as I desperately tried to think of something that _I_ could do.

"Mr Malfoy I'm sorry but the child is my priority now!"

Suddenly Hermione began to shake in my arms uncontrollably as she let out a final strangled cry of agony.

Then, everything went quiet and soft cries filled the room. Our child had been born. I saw Madame Pomfrey wrap the small bundle of arms and legs into a white blanket and lay it down in a small crib to the side of the bed.

"You have a son Mr Malfoy."

Those words barely penetrated the haze of sickness that was now shrouding all my senses. Hermione wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, and wasn't reaching out for our child.

"Hermione..."

I could hear the newborn cries of our son and I wanted so much to go to the child but not as much as I wanted the woman lying before me back again.

Madame Pomfrey abandoned the baby and retrieved her wand from her pocket. She uttered a few hushed words and the blood that had escaped Hermione's body was slowly reabsorbed by her pale and lifeless form.

The baby continued to cry, he wanted his mother but she was drifting out of reach.

I held her closely against my body the whole time praying that she would not be taken from me.

"Mr Malfoy I think it's best if you wait outside with the child."

Tears had begun to sting the corners of my eyes at the prospect of letting her go.

"I'm not leaving her!"

Her features suddenly adopted a stern expression at my response to her request.

"I was not asking Mr Malfoy. Tend to your son and I will do all that is in my power to bring Miss Granger back. But for now you must wait outside! I cannot work in such crowded conditions and the child needs tending to."

Nothing could have pulled me away from her side at that moment unless it was for Hermione's benefit, which it was. I inhaled the sweet aroma of her soft curls and kissed the top of her head.

"We have a son, baby… Don't leave us."

I whispered gently against her small shell like ear before squeezing her one last time and then abandoning my place beside her.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. "

I walked over to the small crib at the end of the bed and gathered my son into my arms. His hair was the lightest shade of blonde, like mine and he had the same steely grey eyes; but his features were soft and beautiful just like Hermione's. I held the small bundle closely against my chest and left the room before stealing one last glance at Hermione.

When I pulled the doors back I saw Theodore and Blaise standing outside with the Weasley girl. It comforted me somewhat to know that I was not alone.

"I have a son."

I muttered huskily, the reality of it still trying to sink in.

The girl smiled tenderly and approached, obviously wanting to see the child. I found myself backing away from her and shielding him protectively.

"What's wrong mate?"

Theodore and Blaise knew me too well not to know when something was wrong. The girl glanced towards the interior of the hospital wing with a curious but concerned expression.

"It's Hermione."

I choked out, barely audible.

"What about her? Is she ok, can I go in and see her?"

I immediately blocked her way as she tried to open the doors.

"No, she's not ok."

I felt my wall of strength begin to crumble once again as those words escaped my lips.

"What are you talking about? She was doing fine."

Blaise and Theodore glanced at each other, their brows furrowing worriedly. They had never seen me like this before and I had never been like this before.

"Something went wrong during the labour and she wouldn't stop bleeding. Pomfrey had to give her something to induce the birth, but now…"

The words just trailed away like a candle burning to the end of its wick.

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"I don't fucking know!"

Ginny began to pace up and down frantically as the same reality that threatened my future with Hermione now jeopardised hers as well.

Her incessant pacing and restlessness only increased my nerves and so I sat down in the nearest chair, an almost broken man and examined my now sleeping son, comforted by the fact that when I was him I felt closer to her.

"He looks just like you."

Blaise said in a hushed tone as he rested a supportive palm on my shoulder. I just continued to stare at the newborn with the same tortured pattern engraved in my eyes.

"She'll be ok Draco."

Frustration lurched within me at his words; he didn't know that she would be fine and to me the only thing worse than no hope, was false hope. He could so easily say that she would be ok but they hadn't seen her; hadn't seen the blood, her limp body or the icy paleness of her cold skin.

"You didn't see her Blaise."

All I could do now was to hold him closely against my chest and pray that he wouldn't be without his mother.

* * *

><p>Hours of silence and pure agony rolled onwards as I awaited the fate of the only girl I have ever loved. It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. Pomfrey had brought out a few bottles of formula for the baby and each time I had asked if there was any change and if I could go back inside…but she just responded with silence before hurrying back into the hospital wing, the doors firmly locked behind her.<p>

"Let me take the baby, you've had him for hours and you must be exhausted."

The same primal wave that had prevented me from handing over my son earlier engulfed me again.

"I'm fine."

I hissed venomously at the girl that I knew was only trying to help.

"Its ok mate, he's fine."

I felt completely drained and exhausted but I couldn't bring myself to sleep, what if something happened to Hermione. Also, the first woman's arms I wanted my son to be held in were his mother's.

"He's fine with me."

As if in agreement, he nestled his tiny head further into my protective arms and held onto my finger tightly. Inside…I smiled.

Another 20 minuets or so passed until Madame Pomfrey burst through the doors seizing me from my somewhat dormant state.

"What's happening?"

I asked, immediately abandoning my place on the chair.

"I have managed to temporarily stabilize her condition. However, there is no knowing whether or not she will make it through the night. You can be with her now, if you would like."

Without a word to anyone I barged passed Ginny and made my way towards Hermione. Although it was not much hope, I still had some hope and right now that was enough to pull me back from the precipice of insanity I had been resting on these past few hours.

I walked towards the only occupied bed in the room seeing the slightly raised bed clothes, under which Hermione lay.

Madame Pomfrey had changed her bloodstained nightdress and sheets although, her skin still matched the colour of the arctic bedclothes. Her chest was moving only slightly, her breaths laboured and exhausted. I interlaced my fingers with hers once more and knelt down next to her with our son.

"This is your Mother."

I whispered tenderly into the soft blonde curls atop his head.

"Your beautiful, strong, perfect mother."

His tiny hand reached down to mine and Hermione's entwined ones and held onto her delicate fingers.

Knowing that she was back with me calmed me somewhat and allowed the reluctance of my impending sleep to dissipate. He nuzzled his head against her breast contentedly, before he was once again reclaimed by sleep.

Being careful not to disturb them both, I pulled up a nearby chair; the soft cushions only nurturing my drowsiness. The last thing I saw before I too lost my grasp on consciousness was Hermione, with our son…the way it was always meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations; it certainly wasn't an easy one to write. I've made it my mission to finish this story by 2013 and I won't be allowing myself any excuses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you to all my loyal readers. Merry Christmas!**


	21. No One Knows What the Future Holds

**A/N: Well here it is…the final chapter. I know I said I wanted to finish it before new year but it took me much longer than expected to get this chapter how I wanted it. There will be an epilogue so keep an eye out and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

All I could hear were the lost cries of our child, before I was seized by the looming darkness that had been chasing me for many years. I could only just identify the warmth of Draco's hand on mine, but I could no longer see or hear the baby that I had been carrying for nine months. I wanted nothing more to go to him and Draco. I was a mother now; it was not my time to leave.

I fought with the little strength I had left to not let the feeling of Draco's hand on mine be defeated by the darkness and pain that were fast enveloping all of my senses. I did not want to leave them, I had so much to live for now.

I found it hard to believe that the person I would be in love with for the rest of my life had been right in front of my eyes all this time. As long as his hand remained with mine I would carry on fighting.

But within seconds, the anchor that was binding me down was slowly slipping away. No longer could I feel the warmth of his hand in mine and the impending darkness overwhelmed me.

How long I had been lost I did not know; but the fresh light of morning and new beginnings was seeping through my closed lids. My body somehow felt like mine again, devoid of all the previous suffering it had harboured.

I could feel a gentle weight on my chest slowly rising up and down in unison with my own breathes. Unable to defeat the exhaustion that held my eyes hostage, my hands reached up slowly to be greeted by soft curls and tiny fingers and toes. This tiny thing clung to me so tightly it almost felt as though we were one being. The sound of soft gurgles caressed the air as my tired hands moulded to the soft curve of a back draped in the softest of cotton.

The desire to see my baby was so strong it quenched the feelings of relentless exhaustion and my eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing that greeted my sleepy gaze were the soft platinum curls resting against my skin. I felt my heart begin to beat so quickly and my mouth went dry. Small hands were clinging onto the fabric of my nightdress and a platinum dusted head rested peacefully against my breast.

Then something happened, something that felt so foreign to me now I barely recognized it. I smiled. I could feel all the pain of these past 9 months cleansed by this one perfect moment but this one perfect moment was missing just one thing…Draco.

As my mind momentarily drifted away from the sleeping bundle of tangled limbs atop my chest, I noticed the slight weight that rested on my thigh. A hand lay protectively there, still and unmoving.

I smiled again when I followed the hand which belonged to a sleeping Draco, resting silently in an armchair pulled closely against my bed. He looked so much like him. My fingers slowly slipped inside his and I brought his hand closely up to my cheek, the coolness of his silver ring sending a quiet shiver down my spine. I kissed his knuckle once, twice, three times. I had missed him so much and I wanted to make up for all the time I had wasted. He slowly began to stir from his sleep, his eyes flashing open. Those pools of blue and grey were returned to me now.

Everything was completely silent.

"Hermione…"

I nodded, a now familiar smile adorning my lips and before I could even breathe his arms were wrapped tightly around me and his lips were on mine in a fit of desperation and relief. He was ever careful not to hurt the baby as he dusted my face with kisses and ran his hands over my exhausted body, as though he was memorizing me by heart.

"I" kiss "Thought" kiss "I'd" kiss "Lost you"

His kisses were so desperate and his touches so soft. I held him close, convinced that neither of us would ever let go.

"I'm still here."

I whispered against his ear, kissing the side of his jaw.

After a few more minuets of just holding tightly onto one another he pulled away and looked down at me and our child.

"He's perfect isn't he?"

Draco's hand rested lovingly against the curve of his head.

"He is, just like you"

**Ron's POV**

Harry had come back after he heard that Hermione had had the baby and knowing that Ginny was only a few days away from having theirs as well. We were both sat together looking out across Hogwarts from the astronomy tower, everything suddenly felt like it always had been.

"She'll understand when you tell her."

I wasn't so sure that she would…knowing Hermione. She had asked to see me in the hospital wing and I was dreading it.

"I'm not so sure."

It was like everything that had happened over the summer with Mum and Fred had fuelled everything I had done and turned me into a completely different person. I knew that grief could damage people and I had been the victim of that damage this year. If only Hermione knew how much I loved her, maybe she would understand that everything I had done was out of anger and frustration because my love was not returned.

"If I can see the logic in forgiving you then, Hermione Granger, the most logical person either of us will probably ever meet won't be blind to it."

I sighed deeply and inhaled the cool morning breeze whilst trying to wish all of this away.

"You don't love Amy…do you?"

Just her name brought a wave of nausea crashing over me, knowing that I would be tied to her and that child forever.

"No"

I answered simply; sure that Harry already knew the answer to that question.

Harry was now the one to sigh as he spun his wand between his fingers, a habit of his that I had grown accustomed to over time.

"What?"

After seven years I knew when something was wrong.

"It's not yours…the baby."

A lump formed in my throat at his words, words that had the potential to give me the new start I craved so much.

"What are you talking about Harry? She did the spell, she…"

"She lied Ron…Merlin knows why. Maybe she wanted some kind of share in the 'golden trio'"

Harry hated the term 'golden trio' and every time he used it it was always said with a dark undertone of cynicism. He said so many died in the war; friends, teachers, family that it was so unfair to dub us the 'golden trio' when we were still here alive and well.

"She's not as ignorant as she lets on, she used the same charm on your wand that you two used on Hermione's"

This all seemed absolutely absurd that I could barely process what I was actually hearing.

"But it was my idea to pretend that the baby was Malfoy's, if she wanted some kind of share in whatever she thought she would be getting if she had a baby with me why would she give that up to pretend the baby was Malfoy's?"

Harry laid a reassuring hand on my back before replying,

"Maybe the Malfoy name and fortune that comes with it seemed a little more attractive."

"Thanks"

I smiled jokily as Harry grinned back at me.

A moment of silence rested between us before I recalled probably the most important question I had wanted to ask him.

"How exactly did you find out about this Harry?"

He looked at me for a moment before abandoning his place on the rather uncomfortable astronomy tower steps and went over to the sunlit balcony that overlooked the grounds.

"You've got Ginny to thank for that mate."

"Ginny? You mean my sister, Ginny?"

"No the other Ginny that attends Hogwarts and that we are both closely acquainted with. Yes of course Ginny as in your sister."

My eagerness to find out now overrode my confusion as to why for the time being.

"Well how did she find out then?"

He turned his back against the cool wrought iron railings to face me, stress evident in his face.

"I sent Hermione the letter and she was reading it when she went into labour. Ginny was the first one to find Hermione and to find the letter. Once Madame Pomfrey was with her Ginny read the letter and as you can expect she wasn't exactly happy. We both know your sister has a temper that's not to be meddled with at the best of times"

I knew all too well about my sister's 'temper' and was only grateful that she hadn't hunted me down straight away after she'd finished reading it.

"Anyway, once Hermione was in the hospital wing she went to go and look for you but she found Amy instead, in the library, she was talking to some Ravenclaw 7th year. She was about to confront her when she heard them discussing the baby and she also happened to hear Amy let slip that the baby was this 7th year's, but judging from his reaction Ginny said he probably already knew. Turns out she gets around quite a bit."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! After all this time I thought I had been playing the scheming and conniving one and in fact it was the apparently not so dumb blonde all along.

"That bitch"

There was a silence for a moment as all this sank in, before Harry replied,

"Yeah, I thought you might say that."

**Hermione's POV**

Draco sat behind me in the hospital wing as we watched our tiny newborn fiddle contentedly with my curls.

"What shall we call him?"

I said as I stroked his head lovingly before once more leaning back into the rock hard muscle of Draco's warm chest.

"I think you've earned the right to choose love."

We both smiled at one another before my head began to whir into action. It felt like a decade since I'd last used my brain properly, well about 2 days which might as well have been a decade for me.

"Well…I know your family have a tradition of naming children after stars and constellations, so…"

My mind slowly started to turn as I filed through all the stars and constellations that I could remember from astronomy class. It was quite hard to rifle through all the ridiculous ones like Betelgeuse, to find just that one perfect one. Then suddenly it hit me.

"What about Caelum?"

"Are you sure? I know children named after stars and constellations aren't exactly customary in the muggle world."

I thought about it for a moment knowing that Draco was right, but I didn't want him to be deprived of his family ancestry and tradition. I didn't have names of tradition in my family and besides I liked the name Caelum.

"He won't be spending much time in the muggle world and I want him to be part of your family tradition and ancestry, besides he is your son."

I could feel his smile forming against my cheek at my words which always gave me that butterfly feeling inside.

"Did I tell you that I love you?"

He said in that deep baritone that he knew drove me wild

"You might have mentioned it."

I said jokingly before leaning back to join his lips in a searing kiss. I'd missed his lips.

After what felt like an eternity we pulled apart, both slightly out of breath.

"Caelum it is."

He whispered so gently only we could here.

I wished so hard that I could have this moment forever and that it would never end. In this moment everything was perfect and why change something that's perfect?

"You said you wanted to tell me something."

I sighed as the perfection of this moment was instantly shattered having lasted even less than expected. I pondered for a moment whether I should tell Draco right know about the whole Ron and Amy thing, he would probably kill them both and I didn't want Caelum starting his life with a father in Askaban, no matter how much I felt like killing them both myself. But he was going to have to find out sooner or later and _always_ rather sooner than later.

"I have a feeling you're not going to like this…"

Ten minutes later.

"I'm going to kill him!"

He shouted violently as he gently unfolded himself from me and Caelum. He began to search for his wand frantically but I had had the sense to 'accidently knock it off the nightstand and under the bed before I actually told him.

"Where's my wand?!"

As much as I wanted to send Draco on his way to hex Ron's brains out I knew it wouldn't benefit anyone in the end.

"Draco calm down."

His hands were raking back and forth through his tousled blond hair as he paced back and forth looking for his wand.

"I'm gonna blast that piece of scum into oblivion."

I don't think the fact that whilst I was telling Draco the whole story, I accidently let slip that Ron had slapped me helped the situation at all. No, that definitely wasn't a good idea. In fact he seemed to be angrier about that than anything else.

"Draco just listen to me for a moment! He's coming here to talk and trust me I won't be letting him off lightly."

"He's coming here?! I don't think so! I'm not letting him anywhere near you or our son."

"Draco he's not coming here to cause a fight. I asked him here because _I_ want an explanation. Just imagine how you'd feel if your best friend of seven years did everything in their power to cause you pain and misery. Now trust me when I say this, Ron is not getting off this lightly but_ I_ need to deal with this."

He stopped pacing and sat back down on the bed with me again. Relief cascaded over me; I really thought for a moment that he was going to kill him.

"Hell hath no fury like a Hermione Granger scorned"

A small smile tugged at my lips.

"I'm so glad you've realised that."

I teased playfully as he poked my sides affectionately.

Our bubble was instantly burst when there was a reluctant knock at the door. Ron.

"Come in."

My voice did not possess the usual careless ring it usually had when I said those words. More of an 'I'm going to kill you' ring to it.

I felt my whole body tense as that familiar flash of red hair emerged from behind the closed doors. It took every ounce of self control I had to not leap from my bead and pounce on him like a lion that had not eaten in a year. Unfortunately, I could barely stand at the moment let alone attack a fully grown man.

My fists formed tight balls as I restricted my physical want to strangle him to death to my hands alone.

I spared a moment to look to Draco as Ron approached sheepishly. His fists were mirroring my own but the expression on his face was enough to turn even my spine to ice. I couldn't imagine what it was like for Ron as he was on the receiving end of it.

"Hermione."

He greeted me emotionlessly. 'Hi' or 'Hey' would have just been wrong now.

"Ron."

My teeth remained firmly clenched as I spat his name out in disgust.

Ron gradually made his way closer to the bed where Draco and I sat looking on with the same amount of malice.

"I think that's close enough."

Draco said in a tone that would make any sane man run a thousand miles in the opposite direction. He then left his place beside me to block Ron from me and Caelum.

"I'm not going to do anything Malfoy. I'm here to explain."

Draco stood still, his arms firmly folded whilst his wand resided firmly in his hand.

"You mean explain how you abused Hermione, split us up because you lead both of us to believe that I'd gotten that slut pregnant and known about it all along, how you let Hermione think she was going to be a single mother at 17 and make me think I'd lost the only person I've ever loved?! Is that what you came here to explain Weasley!?"

I was beginning to worry that Draco might actually curse him. Judged on the way he was talking to him now, Ron had mere seconds to live.

"Draco remember what I said."

Ron's head hung low and shameful as he tried to avoid eye contact with Draco at all costs.

"I just want to talk to Hermione…alone."

Draco let out a deeply sarcastic laugh at Ron's request.

"The last time I left her alone with you, you slapped her. Don't think that I'm going to make the same mistake again!"

This was when Ron finally abandoned his careful analysis of the floor and looked at him for the first time.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I've come here to apologise and give her the explanation that I'm sure she wants to hear."

I held Caelum close as he began to wake, which was no surprise in this chaos.

"I want to hear what he has to say for himself. Just give us ten minuets, you can be right outside. I think he's come to grovel rather than start a fight."

I could see his internal debate as he considered my request. I'd learnt over this year how possessive a man Draco Malfoy actually was.

"Fine."

The animosity in that response was clearly aimed once again at Ron.

"Will you take Caelum?"

I said gently as I kissed his head softly.

Draco then approached Ron and only relented in his pursuit when his shoulder was firmly against his.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Even I could hear Ron's dry swallow at his threat.

"Understood"

He said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but smile at Ron's feeble attempt of a nod, before Draco came and collected an oblivious Caelum from my arms.

"Remember Draco; hell hath no fury…"

I whispered reassuringly as he gathered the blanket encased baby in his protective arms.

He smiled worriedly probably not convinced I could handle myself in my current state.

As the familiar mechanical click resonated in my ears at Draco's exit I suddenly felt vulnerable all over again, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Congratulation Ron, you're plan of ruining my life and condemning me to a life as a 17-year-old single mother very nearly came off."

"Hermione listen, I need to tell you why."

I sighed; as if any explanation he concocted up in that sick mind of his would compensate for his actions.

"Oh there's a reason? And here's me thinking you did all this for fun."

I drawled in a sarcastic monotone.

"Hermione…"

"No Ron! Do you have any idea what you've put me through you complete and utter asshole?! What makes this worse is the fact that we have been best friends for merlin knows how long and never have I once tried to do something so awful or heartless to you as you have done to me."

I gasped for breath as all this pent up tension, anger and frustration was finally released.

"Hermione I'm sorry."

How could he even begin to think that 'I'm sorry' was going to cut it?

I was about to unleash another outburst when he cut me off.

"Just here me out ok"

I crossed my arms defensively and nodded curtly.

"Well you see it all started in the summer after Fred died."

I felt a little ambushed by this as I knew Fred's death had come down hard on Ron and the whole family was still grieving his loss. Every time this topic was brought up I felt incapable of being nothing more than a loving and kind friend but this time I managed to keep a neutral expression.

"As you can imagine the summer after Fred died was pretty bad to say the least. Mum barely left her room and George was inconsolable. Dad had at least tried to keep things together but not with much luck."

I wanted so badly to but in and state that as much as I felt for him this was no excuse for his behaviour towards me. I had only ever been a kind and supportive friend to him, but once again my good nature prevailed.

"Mum never really recovered after Fred's death, I don't think she ever will."

Before now I could never even imagine what it would be like to lose a child; but now that I was a mother, the thought of Caelum being stolen from me was so overwhelmingly painful I had to stop thinking about it.

Ron continued.

"There was one night that was worse than all the others. No one could talk to or reason with Mum anymore. It was like her body was there but she wasn't. There was a huge argument that broke out at about midnight and things got completely out of hand. Mum had been looking for someone to blame for Fred's death for a long time. She kept on going on about how if we'd all listened to her and hadn't gone back to Hogwarts then none of this would have happened. She was smashing plates against the wall; no one knew what to do."

Why did he have to do this? I was still so angry with him, so hurt.

"I went to talk to her once she had calmed down only know I wish so much I hadn't."

My eyes seemed to be transfixed on the white cotton of the bedclothes. I knew if I looked him in the eyes now, my resentment would creep away with the familiar warmth and sadness that now haunted his eyes.

"She told me something, something that no one deserves to hear. It is only now that I realise it wasn't mum that was speaking but her grief."

He paused, his head hung low. I could sense the weight that he carried on his shoulders; I just didn't know what it was.

"What did she say to you?"

How could I feel so concerned even now?

He slowly raised his head once more and I could see the suppressed anger marking his brow.

"She told me that she got me when she craved a daughter more than anything and…"

Ron shut his eyes tightly whilst clenching his fists with a force consistent with his closed lids.

"That she wished I had taken Fred's place that night and died instead."

I felt my whole body freeze. How could Molly say that to her son? No child should ever be told that by their mother. Although my sympathy for Ron was great and I understood completely that being told _that_ would have a serious effect on your behaviour however, I didn't understand how it had anything to do with punishing me.

"I know she didn't mean it now. In all honesty I think she would have said it to any one of us that had walked through that door, but it was me, so there we go."

"Ron I understand completely that that must have had an extremely bad effect on you and I'm sure Molly didn't mean it but…I still don't understand what this has got to do with punishing me."

I felt somewhat uneasy as Ron let out a rather sinister laugh.

"No you wouldn't would you."

"I don't understand."

What could he mean? Was it obvious? Why didn't I understand?

"You've never realized have you?"

"Realised what?"

I was beginning to get a little frustrated with all this riddle talk.

"Realised how completely in love with you I am."

I could feel my eyes widening in utter shock and disbelief. I knew Ron had a bit of a thing for me; well at least I did before his master plan was put into action.

"It seems logic leaves you blind to some things. That night at the burrow I told Mum it didn't matter what she said…because I had you. She laughed at me, said,' do you really think Hermione loves you? Don't be stupid' I told her that she was wrong and that one day I would marry you to prove it."

Ron had wanted to marry me? I felt sick. He was planning on marrying me to prove Molly wrong and I went and fell in love with Draco and had his baby. I felt bad, but I still didn't deserve what he had done to me. As for Molly she was grieving and she just wanted someone to blame, Ron should know that she didn't mean what she said.

"You want to marry me?"

Ron buried his hands in his pockets and stared intently at the bleakly tiled floor.

"I did."

"Then why did you do everything you could to make me miserable?"

Ron shrugged his limbs tiredly and languidly placed.

"Make you suffer like I suffered, to let you know how it feels."

I couldn't deny the sense of guilt that was slowly bringing down my resolve. That guilt made me angry, angry that I could so easily be moulded to fit another person's agenda. Guilt is a horrible feeling, especially when the person doesn't deserve it.

"I am sorry Hermione. I realise that what I've done is completely unforgivable but…I still love you. If it helps I don't want to love you anymore but I do and there's nothing I or anyone else can do about it."

I looked at the boy sitting in front of me; we were all still very much children. I remembered the first time I had seen him; dirt smeared across his nose, then so unaware of how much we would share. I couldn't forgive him for what he'd done but I think I could understand and one day forgiveness would follow.

"I think one day I'll be able to forgive you Ron but I need more time. For now at least…know that I understand."

The anger I had felt for so long dissolved into no more than sadness and hurt. I couldn't pretend that now everything was ok between the two of us because it wasn't, but I'm tired of all the fighting and now I just want to forget.

"That's more than I expected."

Ron smiled weakly just as Draco reappeared at the door.

"Where's the baby?"

The tiny bundle was not present in his arms and panic soon followed.

"Pomfrey's got him."

And the panic began to dissipate.

My eyes closely followed Ron as he left the bed and made his way towards the exit and towards Draco. I knew what Draco was like but I had never seen him this angry before and I knew the impending conflict between the two would result in something I wouldn't approve of.

As Ron reached him they both froze and so did I. It was like some kind of face off in the wild which I definitely didn't want to be a part of.

Surprise settled in when Ron passed Draco unscathed besides the death glare, which wasn't quite so easy to forget.

"Weasley."

Draco said rather calmly for my liking.

Ron turned back to face him when his jaw collided with Draco's iron fist. My hands flew over my mouth in horror, I had never been one for violence…excluding that one exception in third year.

Ron's hand clung to the side of his face in agony.

"Draco!"

I shouted rather pathetically across the room. They both ignored me. Why is it that I was now redundant in all of this?

Ron looked up to the rather smug looking Draco in front of him before responding.

"Fair enough."

And with that Ron was gone.

"Boys."

I muttered rather disgustedly to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later.<strong>

**Draco's POV**

I watched Hermione as she stepped gracefully back inside our apartment, Caelum snugly tucked in her loving arms. The fact that I almost lost her haunted me late at night, reminding me that this happiness almost never was.

Her lose curls bounced happily as she turned spun around with Caelum in her arms. I'd never had people in my life that I'd love this much and I guess that's why I was suck a prat for such a long time, I'd never had anything to lose. Now, now I had everything to lose.

I remained in the doorway watching Hermione and Caelum dance in both of their loving holds. Her smile was so perfect, so hypnotizing it could bring any man to his knees, but she had chosen me and I had chosen her; although, I think it had always been her really and I think it chose us.

Now I was a father, something I never imagined myself being, but now I was and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Later that evening Hermione and I were sitting in the window seat in the corner of the common room. There were still some rays of light blinking through the encroaching night that seemed to be playing hide and seek around the room.

Her warm body was pressed firmly against my welcoming chest and Caelum was still in her arms. I hadn't stopped watching her since she came back from the hospital, I was still scared that she might break if I hugged her too tightly or bruise if I kissed her too hard.

Now I had her I needed her more than anything, I needed her and our son. Looking at Caelum it was hard to believe that I had played a part in creating something so perfect and so pure. Everything I have ever touched has just turned to dust.

"Did you ever imagine things would turn out the way they have."

Her voice was so musical and so soothing I could listen to her forever.

"No, not imagined…dreamt maybe."

I tucked a mischievous curl behind her ear praying that this was a real and not just another dream that would eventually be torn apart by reality.

"He looks like you."

She leant her head back against my shoulder to smile up at me through her perfect frame of dark lashes.

"I think he looks like you."

I kissed her soft and supple lips wondering if I could actually drown in her, I would never get enough of her…not ever.

"These last months they've been so crazy. I mean we're both parents."

A smile pulled at the corner of my mouth as I watched Caelum wrap his tiny hand possessively around my finger. I kissed the top of her head longingly; I think she was still a bit overwhelmed by all of this.

"It's been one hell of a year."

Which was probably the understatement of the century.

And with that I pulled her into my arms, still holding Caelum and carried her carefully up the stairs, the three of us completely unknowing as to what our future would hold. But I knew I loved them both now and to me that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. Well it's been quite a journey and I like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, messaged, added to favourites so much, this story wouldn't be the same without you. I hop you've enjoyed reading this story but their will be an epilogue that's going to give that look into Hermione and Draco's future so keep an eye out. Thank you for reading yours sincerely Emeraldserpent36.**


	22. Untouchable

**A/N: Well this is the final instalment of 'One Hell of a Year' and I would like to say thank you to all those that favourites, alerted, added and everything else. I hope this is the ending you were all looking for, for Hermione and Draco. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>The lake twinkled prettily as it trapped the last few rays of sunlight in the gentle ripples of water that lapped the sandy shore. The sky was painted with a kaleidoscope of pinks, crimsons and golds that outlined two shadows sitting peacefully on the water's edge.<p>

A woman, not long since a girl, was held closely at the other's side as they both watched the sun fall asleep upon the world. The man that held the other kissed her temple softly clutching at a small box inside his trouser pocket.

"I've never seen it look so beautiful."

She smiled contentedly as she continued to absorb the beauty, love and happiness that surrounded them both.

"_You're_ beautiful."

He whispered against her smooth and supple skin, aglow with the golden sunlight.

A gentle blush infused her ivory cheeks and he smiled amusedly at the way he still made her so nervous.

"I can't believe Caelum's 3 already."

The angelic blonde haired boy had been entrusted in the care of Harry and Ginny for the evening whilst Draco spent the evening with Hermione.

"I know it seems like yesterday doesn't it."

Draco bowed his head at the memory of Hermione's bloodied body and twisted limbs. That day he'd almost lost her and _she _was irreplaceable. The painful possibility that it could just be him and his son at this moment in time tormented his thoughts always.

"What's wrong Draco?"

Worry overcame her once relaxed and carefree tone as Hermione noticed the torment in his eyes.

"I'll never be able to think of that day without remembering that I almost lost you."

Hermione moved gently into his lap, her hands moulding to the sides of his face lovingly.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Draco's hands rested possessively on her hips and held the soft curves of her body close to his as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She was his saviour and she had saved him in every way that a person can be saved.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

He sighed in between passionate kisses.

"You might have mentioned it."

She giggled musically as her hands drowned in the depths of his platinum curls.

"I want to make you mine."

He whispered as he once again reclaimed her tempting lips.

"I am yours."

She replies assuredly. Hermione knew that she could never belong to anyone else.

Draco gently turned Hermione in his lap and rested her carefully beneath his body in the bed of sand below.

"That's not what I mean."

Hermione lay confused beneath him as she tried to unravel his enigmatic gaze. Draco smiled in adoration; if only she knew how irresistible she looked when she cannot figure something out. He thought amusedly to himself.

Draco proceeded to bend his arm and reach into the depths of his right trouser pocket to retrieve a small, velvet encased, black box.

"Draco what's going on?"

He slowly clicked open the antique case to reveal a ring; a single diamond lay cradled by small emeralds, glinting in the sun.

"Hermione Granger, love of my life, you mean more to me than you'll ever even begin to understand. You are my life, my heart and my soul reason for breathing. Will you marry me?"

Hermione lay overwhelmed beneath him, her hands slowly ghosting over her lips in surprise. She couldn't help but smile as this was the first time since Caelum was born that Draco had looked truly nervous.

And before Draco had time to even blink Hermione had twisted them round so she now rested above him. She kissed him fiercely as his hands lay firmly on her golden, sandy thighs.

"Yes"

She barely managed to gasp between their desperate embrace. Once again Draco took control as he pinned Hermione beneath him and kissed her neck longingly sating his need for her body.

"God I love you."

Draco moaned breathlessly as two became one in the sunlit sand by the lake.

* * *

><p>The ivory silk held the slim line of Hermione's waist out to the flare of her well rounded hips tightly, before flowing down into soft pools at her dainty feet. Mahogany curls ran down her lace swathed back, a single flower adorning her lustrous tresses.<p>

The door opened excitedly as Ron and Harry entered the room. Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks as they saw their best friend standing before them. Ron stood breathless, wordless and enamoured by the beauty before him.

"Merlin Hermione…You look…you look"

Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder before finishing his stunted sentence.

"You look beautiful Hermione."

It had taken time but Hermione and Ron were friends again, reconciled with the years of warmth and friendship that they had shared. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Draco and Ron but Draco was willing to tolerate Ron's presence because he loved Hermione.

Ginny smiled lovingly at her best friend, truly believing that she would be very happy with Draco.

"I'm going to miss you…We all are."

Hermione smiled adoringly at her three best friends.

"None of you are losing me."

About half-an-hour later Hermione stood with her father at the end of the sandy aisle that looked out across the lake. His hand lay protectively over hers as he was about to entrust his daughter's care with another man, the man that stood waiting at the end of the aisle.

Hermione could just see Caelum's golden head resting happily on her mother's shoulder. Quiet music began to play as if from nowhere and Hermione clutched her father's hand more tightly than ever.

The white silk swept along the sand gracefully as Hermione was lead past all of the dearest people in her life. Draco's broad shoulders remained unfaltering until Blaise nudged him discretely. He turned around and almost forgot to breathe when he saw Hermione being guided towards him. Blaise smiled knowingly at his best friend also knowing that every man in the room was probably thinking the same thing, except to everyone but Draco…she was untouchable.

* * *

><p>"Mummy"<p>

A happy Caelum sang musically to his mother as he pressed his ear to her stomach.

"Yes"

Hermione smiled lovingly down at her 5-year-old son as she rested in her husband's arms.

"I can't here her."

Draco's large hand ruffled his son's hair affectionately before replying,

'That's because she's sleeping Cae."

Hermione moulded her hands to the curve of her stomach as Draco tilted her chin to kiss her tenderly.

"What's her name?"

He mused confusedly, not fully understanding how his mother was carrying another child inside of her.

"We'll have to wait and see."

His mother said caringly.

Draco was extremely careful with Hermione, considering how difficult her first labour had been. He didn't think he could go through that again and when they had first found out she was pregnant Draco was pleased but at the same time petrified.

He ran his fingers through her chocolate curls, as she watched the little boy scatter his toys across the floor.

"Don't go scaring me like you did last time."

He said deeply with an ever present air of concern as he placed a hand over hers, which lay on her stomach. Her head lay in the crook of her husband's neck as she smiled warmly at his protectiveness.

"Don't worry…I won't."

She whispered reassuringly before leaning into Draco's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this story and I will probably be beginning my new story towards the end of July, so stay tuned :)**


End file.
